<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaleidoscope by aMoxgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043107">Kaleidoscope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl'>aMoxgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mob Killing, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mob boss, sex kinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was never one dimensional... instead its a diverse collection of variegated patterns. A kaleidoscope of feelings and emotions and after being mentally and emotionally dead for three long years Jon Moxley is back and ready to make the world pay for the hell he has suffered. Ready to inflict a wealth of damage on the ones that caused the blood and tears to pour from his body.. but funny things .... Kaleidoscopes, cause they are a succession of changing phases of actions. And Reese Parker, and all her dirty hidden past are going to show him that the past that nearly killed him, is nothing to the future that she can deliver... if he willing to live again????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aliyah/Bianca Belair, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Renee Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So all my muses are fighting with each other and this *waves her hands around* wouldn't go away. I blame Jon. There are a few scene between him and Reese that just wouldn't leave me the hell alone. Now Reese isn't below. She suddenly became shy on me. Instead you get a solid look of Jon and his crew... and a peek at Seth. Well more than just a peek at him, bastard! My Seth muse for this story a weird guy... but don't make the mistake. He is cocky sob. Cause the whole time I was write his scene he was like don't at least her don't have to kill her off....</p><p>It's early yet Rollins, I still might!!! So take that you cocky bastard,</p><p>(Yes I talk to my muses... I even make deals with them, sometimes!!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CHAPTER 1</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A succession of changing phases of actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A diverse collection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire burned hot and fast, the docks he knew would withstand the damage. Damage. Funny word. The docks were made up of wood, and rope. It was burning easily. But it was the people he was seeing that were coming together to battle the fire, that as even as it burned they spoke of how they would rebuild. How they would make it better for the generation. But yet.. But it was in the quiet moments in between those talks that he saw the </span>
  <b>true</b>
  <em>
    <span> damage</span>
  </em>
  <span> being done. Saw the uncertainty in their eyes of just how they were going to rebuild. How they were going to start?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, cause he knew, of course that was the hardest part and yet the easiest part- for him. “Sir?” Glancing at Aleister Black that moved in beside him, the man was eerily quiet. Hands cupped in front of him and he knew what the other was waiting on. “Yes?” Black nodded in acknowledgement and reported, “the fires are dieing down and will be all out within the hour!” Nodding his acceptance he folded his own hands behind his backs and tapped his right foot up and down an unburned plank. “Morale?” Black shifts to angle towards him, “the seasoned Vets are tired; the Youngsters are pumped with adrenaline for now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming at Black’s words he knew at thirty years old he was in between of the two age groups mentioned. Even after one year and a half after claiming the WaterFront District as his own, many of the Vets and Younger men that worked the docks took him with a grain of salt. Even when he worked right along beside them. He made a point to work the docks two to three times a week and still... But most the dock workers were blooded family, and family was family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching as some women provided food and drink, blankets and other resources he was pleased. “Make sure Zelina watches out for the women. Repairs start at dawn.. Make sure everyone knows!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black nods and walks off and Jon Moxley relaxes as he watches a quarter of his territory burn.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The start of the rebuild is hard and painstaking slow but Jon knows he has to show his worth this time. It simply is not about putting in the hard work beside the man next to you or showing that you had the muscle or the money to complete the job. This time he had to show he also had the brains to complete not only the rebuild but hold the territory. He knew it, Aleister Black knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every single one of his lieutenants knew what was at stake here. This was the first major disaster that has hit the WaterFront district since he took it from Omega a year and half ago. The Elite had moved to rule over a crop of islands after the struggle over the district with him and now he was settling in nicely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WaterFront was home to the ports, barges, bordello’s, and three major casino’s. Two in which he, Jon Moxley now owned. The third was owned by The Authority, smirking at the thought Jon was proud that at that particular establishment has had a run of bad luck lately. “Chief?” Blinking back to the present he looked at his youngest lieutenant who after a moment shook his head and motioned a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘later</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ hand gesture.. Darby Allin was a young kid Jon had found when he had walked away from everything five years ago. At eighteen the kid had been hooked on drugs and homeless, Jon had broken the kid from his habit and gave him a place to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon saw his younger self in Darby, Broken, hungry, angry, and mad at the world. But slowly with the additional bonds of Aleister Black and his wife Zelina (plus the other lieutenants) the boy had readjusted nicely and positively. Zelina teased the fuck out of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ain’t you just the proud Papi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru was his newest lieutenant and it had been Darby that had stepped up to tutor her. They seemed to get along decently, didn’t hang around each other after work however, not when it wasn’t a group setting. “Zelina, how is Hikaru adjusting?” The Latino woman paused and looked up from her tablet and sighed, “she is homesick Mox. Can’t blame the chica but I see no other signs of anything else deeper than that.” Nodding he uncapped a bottle of water took a long deep drink and then recapped. “The Elite are fucking idiots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elite were a group of five guys that sometimes worked as a cohesive unit,</span>
  <b> if </b>
  <span>they had a pack mentality Mox would have never been able to run Omega out like he had. Nor beat him when he returned a month later with only one other member of the group. By then it had been him, Aleister Black (with Zelina), Darby, JB, and Archer. He had honestly thought they might crumble should the whole Elite come at them. But a five on five was as good as he could hope for.. Instead he had gotten a beaten, weakened Kenny Omega and a drunken Cowboy in Adam Page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mox.” It was Zelina, glancing at her he angled his body to her to let her know she had his full attention. “Yes darlin?” The draw with her came naturally maybe because there was no sexual intent. “Tessa is making noise again.” Tessa Blanchard was a daughter of one the bordello owner that thought she could run the “Ladies” side of his business. Growling, Zelina snaps at him, half in jest and the rest in true fashion. “It’s because you don’t take a firm hand.” Snapping back, “Women..” Zelina is in his face, her eyes blazin. “She is testing you, testing your limits and by all that's holy you're letting her get away with it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping down at her, “like how you are right now?” Zelina stiffens, lower her eyes and backs up. It’s in that moment Aleister Black and Hikaru come up from the ports and pause between them, Jon sighs. “Black handle your wife before I DO!” He turns and walks away. Hikaru joggs to catch up, she is eating some kind of pink candy stick. “Zelina tell you about Tessa?” Swinging his blue eyes to the younger girl she instant held up her hands, her pink candy stick sticking out of her mouth. “Just saying someone seems to have placed her recently. Be it Magnum or someone else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping mid step he rounded on the younger girl, “find out who.. One way or another! I don’t take kindly to being shown up!” She smiles and bobs her head and turns her eyes and they land on Lance, her body softens and her candy stick falls from her mouth. It takes her a moment to move then she is off and Jon sighs, he hasn’t meddled in whatever business his two lieutenants are having. Or not having if his guess is correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could be problematic.” Eyes shifting to land on Aleister Black as he climbed the stairs to join him. “Your wife?” Aleister pauses at the top step and looks at him for a moment, “she is always problematic. I was referring to the tension between Archer and Shida.” Stuffing his hands in his pockets then rolling his eyes when he realized what he did. “Sorry for my blow up…” Aleister cuts him, “don’t be. She got in your face. You should’ve been more forceful.” Sighing in relief he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cracking his neck a moment later he throws his chin toward to Lance, “I can’t order them to fuck and get it out of their systems you know!” Aleister chuckles beside him and it makes him smile and relax. It’s moments like this that remind him why he chose Aleister as his second. “I think it would be almost best if you could. The tenison is getting stronger Jon.. thicker between them. When they…” He lets his words die off cause the meaning is clear. Then when he looks again there is a dark haired woman next to Lance, petting his forearm and it makes the bigger man's upper lip curl in disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance, NOW!” Calling out Jon hoped to save the woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> grace. Turning his back he leaned against the railing and waited a moment for the bigger man. “Mox?” Nodding he lowered his chin to his chest and counted to three. Raising his head and looking at his lieutenant he asked, “the repairs?” Lance seemed to relax and pulled some chew from his back pocket and dipped some into his mouth. Offered some to Aleister then to him and shrugged when neither accepted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the receipt for the Tigerwood yesterday. It was my second choice, Ipe was my first but the supplier doesn’t have enough to cover what we need. We are still tearing out rotted and burned out planks… the wheelhouse is trashed. I figured the captains would like an upgrade so I took some Ipe for that. Zelina is doing the inside shit.” Nodding Mox but turns to Aleister and asks, “anyone talking about who set the fires?” Aleister is shaking his head slightly, “not to us. Insurance adjuster laid the claim at 1.1M.” Looking at Lance he dug in his pockets for a piece of gum and popped it into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The amount of Tigerwood you gave the go ahead for… that should cover a little over half of it. None of the Ipe or the crap Zelina is doing. So add, I dunno another at least another 750k to it Maybe more?.” Taking another drink from his water bottle he simple states, “see Big Swole over at the Shift.. Tell her to move whatever she needs to to make this happen. I want the dock workers, their families to know I am willing to go the extra mile here..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aleister adds as they move to go their separate ways, “Natalie has also got insurance plans in place for the workers. Take in effect July 1st! Perhaps Lance could let it slip?” Turning to round on them, “No not yet. I want that in my back pocket. Just a bit longer…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile on Aleister’s face matches his own.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dean it meant nothing .. means nothing. Please baby, don’t do this … don’t throw everything away!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up from the dream was nothing new nor was the cold sweat that covered his body. The past was in full effect tonight, had been since the night of the fires. He wore the diamond ring on a gold chain around his neck even still. Aleister believes he is welcoming the ghost of the post in, Zelina says it’s bullshit. He tends to agree with Zelina and yet he has no idea why he won’t throw the diamond ring away? Or at least donate it to a good cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The past is still echoing in his conscience when there is a knock at his door, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Deano!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> “Hey Chief!” The youngest of his lieutenants is standing there in his doorway. Wearing blue jeans and a black cotton button up shirt that’s only buttoned up to mid chest. “Darby, what is it?” The kid leans his back against the door jam and runs a hand through his shortened blonde locks. “Whatever McMahon is looking for he is turning up the heat. The OC was spotted at some of the Bordello’s tonight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping nakedly from his sheets he grabs a pair of jeans and glances at the clock. The red numbers scream at him in a mocking manner. Four forty four am. He went to bed forty four minutes ago. “Any news from Orange?” He had sent Orange Cassidy to the West, into Roman’s territory to see if the McMahon’s were tearing up his space in search for whatever it was they were looking for? Aleister joins Darby at his doorway a second later, “I wonder if perhaps the old rumor is true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pausing as he tossed a shirt on he dismissed the idea, “that there is a third heir to the kingdom? I never … we never saw any signs of it.” With that he never paid the old wives tale another thought. The past is just that- the past, </span>
  <b>his </b>
  <span>past however still echoed within his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deano we are going to rule it, rule it all! Just you wait, everything will be ours for the taking man!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aleister has the kid tied to a chair and a huge ass heat lamp turned on him, “Have we ID him yet?” It was Hikaru that spoke up, her voice was soft and it sounded like she might have been crying, “Angel Garza, works for The Authority.” Glancing backwards he watches as Lance puts an arm around the younger woman in an offer of comfort, the moment the larger man’s arm goes around the petite woman's shoulders she caves and turns inward to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darby fills him in, “he was trashin Foxxy when we found him.” And when he said “</span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mox knew instantly the younger man meant himself and Hikaru. To have witnessed a woman being beaten and raped, if fucking gutted him. And to know a woman under his watch .. Rolling his shoulders he made his way into the room.. “Angel Garza, are you enjoying our hospitality?” The latino smiled, showing he now was missing a couple of teeth. “You river rats need some manners… “ Grinning madly, Jon grabbed a chair, turned it backwards and set it infront of Garza and sat himself down on it. “We will try to do better next time puta!” Garza blinks at him and then laughs, “I like you amigo …  you’re gracioso!” Jon twists a finger up and around his forehead as in an odd salute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell me Garza what is it that Hunter would send you all by yourself to collect?” Garza blinks at him again, “You don’t waste time do you my strange amigo… right to the punto!” Smiling big Jon looks back at the door and motions with a hand, Darby brings him a bottle of water a moment later. Slowly and making sure Garza’s eyes are on him he breaks the open the bottle, raises it up to his lips and drinks- slowly and deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rollins.” The bottle comes down in a hurry, “What?” Garza’s eyes are on the bottle but he answers, “my boss is Rollins. I am .. looking for the </span>
  <span>mariposa perdida.” Narrowing his eyes he gets up from the chair, walks over to Garza and grabs his chin. Titling the man's head backwards he pours in some water from the bottle into the man's mouth … not much, just a little. Then let’s go, lowers himself down on his legs and asks, “Is this for Rollins or for someone else? Garza takes a moment, licks his lips then looks at him and sourly snaps back. “Does it look like I know puta?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up to his full six four height Jon sighs. Seth isn’t this stupid. Something else was going on there. “Did you set the fire to the docks?” Garza blinks at him and honestly babbles out, “llegar de nuevo?” Well that’s a soft no, and he was back to square one. Reaching around to his back, tucked into his jeans Jon pulls out his 9mm raises it to Angel Garza head and fires. He doesn’t aim, cause he knows without a doubt his bullet will find its home. As it always has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A memory rocks him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have a name kid? He looks at the blonde haired man mistrustingly, the gun lays limply in his right hand. He has learned the hard way not to trust people. “Does it matter?” There is a grin that screams at Jon not to trust him but he can’t remember the last time he felt this feeling? His stomach growls and Jon is suddenly painfully aware that he is beyond hungry now, he is sure it’s been more than five or six days since the last time he ate anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… I suppose it doesn’t come on. I know a place that’s warm and has plenty of food for you!” The smile accompanying this statement puts him on alert. “And what do I have to do for this warm place and amazing buffet?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just keep shooting like that and there won’t be an issue kid!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mox?” It’s Hikaru she is still buried in Lance’s arms and Jon wonders if this will be the push the two need, “have JB and Darby return Mr. Garza to Rollins with our thanks …. Lance..” Meeting the big man’s eyes he saw the hesitancy still lingering. “Oh for fuck sakes Archer… “ Zelina is suddenly there putting her hand on his forearm and then walking over to the other couple. She takes Hikaru in her arms for a few minutes, whispers somethings in her ear then suddenly Hikaru is looking at him and sighing. “Seven am ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, “I will take over at the docks. Take till noon Hik…  you need to decompress sweetheart.” Meeting Lance’s eyes for a moment then they were gone, turning to Zelina who blinked at her husband who had come to stand beside her and cuff her at the neck. “You two are too dominant sometimes! Archer is more flexible, he hasn’t made a move on Hikaru yet cause he hadn’t figured out which she is.” Blinking in total surprise, looking at Aleister who openly looked down at his smaller wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, you two!” Zelina huffs, “Did she become a lieutenant because she is simply beautiful?” Aleister is the first to recover and ask, “are you saying she is…” It's Darby that speaks up and answers, “of course she is. And she is fucking great at it!!! It’s why we clash so damn much!” Turning to face the younger lieutenant he openly showed his amusement now, “are you actually threatened?” Darby makes a sour face at him and flips him off, “fuck no but then again I been glad I am not one of the blokes she has placed. If I</span>
  <em>
    <span> was</span>
  </em>
  <span> into alpha females Hik would be it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aleister stirs and comments, “that's not the issue.” Knowing his second was trying to get everyone back on track he wasn’t willing to let it go yet, teasing Darby was too much fun. “So you think you can handle the cuffs I have seen her carry on her belt loop?” Darby sputters and pulls out his phone, “hell no, come near me with shit like that I will pop your ass in a second flat old man and you know it!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Old man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was Darby’s way of digging back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelina was openly laughing now, rounding on her he smirked and added her into the mix. “Quiet you, we all know you prefer silk.” Darby snickers and Aleister moans but he sees the heat leap into Zelina’s eyes. “You jelly Mox?” She even adds a few long slow eyelash bats in for him, he growls playful and makes a reach for her. Aleister moves her out of his reach and sighs, “gentlemen please… if we may?” Mocking a snap, “shut up Black I tending to business here.” Aleister moans loudly and Zelina slips around him, wrapping her around his waist. “Minx that's cheating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her laughter is loud and true and it makes all three men smile then Darby is blinking and talking into his phone, “Jack you awake? Well of course you are… don’t … yes I know what time it is rich boy. We got work to do, come play dirty!” Darby and JB, or Jack Perry to most really didn’t get along at first glance. Jack was at best a spoiled rich runaway. Whom only ever did shit to annoy his father. Jon had been there in the casino the night Jack had been publicly disowned by his wealthy father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He later found Jack had the unsavory nickname of jungle boy because of the antics he would pull with his father… Those all stopped the night he was disowned and Jon had extended his hand out to the boy. Not long ago he got a phone call from Jack’s father asking for a meet and greet. The meeting took less than half an hour. In the end Jack’s father had thanked him for straightening the boy up, even if the price came with a life filled with “crime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he noticed Jon cocking an eyebrow at the word he murmured that had watched… and learned. Watched on how Jon conducted his business and while for the most part it was on the up and up there were times, like tonight where blood was spilled. But in all of that Jon he saw had a code he lived by, and that was something he could respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I owe you fifty buck you muther fucker!” Blinking out of his own thoughts, raising his eyes to look at Darby who had given Jack the most shit and was the other boy's best friend. “Yeah Zelina confirmed Archer’s a fucking switch. Fucking takes one to know one I guess.” Eyes wide he slowly and gently swings his body frame to Zelina only to find her snuggled up in her husband's arms. Softly asking, “JB is a switch?” Zelina snaps around but not out of her Aleister’s arms, “since when?” Laughing at the pure shock in her eyes he wonders if Darby was just messing with Jack?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darby hangs up his phone a second later and Zelina is on him, “what is this talk about my baby being a switch?” Darby blinks at her then lets his face cover his dominance, Zelina eeps out squeal and back peddles. Jon sighs, glancing down at his watch. Six am. Fuck. “Aleister cover the daily, I will be at the docks. Darby you JB get a move on you have about an hour of dark before dawn sets in. And make sure you leave Garza on Rollins doorstep, understand!” Darby is nodding and leaving without a word and Zelina is watching him go, her upper teeth are nibbling her lower lip. “I got too close didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon wants to deny it. But Darby has a particular mindset. He has fulfilled part of that aspect of that mind set… “You're not his Alpha Zelina… you never will be!” It’s sad but it's the God’s awful truth. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you’re just going to walk away …  walk away from it all? After everything we have built, after everything you and …”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands shake him awake and it takes him a moment to realize when and where he is. Cause the past has been dogging him hard lately, hounding him into the ground. “Seth?” Looking at the women to his right he lets his eyes adjust to dim lightness that is starting to sweep into their penthouse bedroom. The silk sheets of their king size bed are twisted around his naked waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seth, love?” Head bowing he copes out horsley, “why am I dreaming of him? After three fucking years. After he walked away… “ Her long blonde tickled his left arm when he moved it to rest on his thigh, her lips were instantly on his arm. The kisses were light, smoothing and comforting. Her left hand comes up to circle his bicep, the rising sun catches the diamond in her ring and it makes him smile. “Tomorrow Seth, it marks the day. I've been dreaming of him too…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile fades a little and he covers her hand with his. “Do you still love him Renee?” The silk sheets slip from her breasts as she pushes him back and down, swinging her body over his, lower her mouth to his. “Miss him? Maybe a little. I think I miss the freeness of him more than anything. But you baby give me everything I could ever want and more..” He understands what she means when she says freeness. Dean had a wildness in him that Hunter nor Vince McMahon had been able to tame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her tongue is licking at his lips and his hands move on their own accord, first a cupping action at her firm round ass then a squeeze. Her hands instantly go from his shoulders to tangle themselves in his hair and he loves the feel of her short clipped nails digging into his scalp. The feel of her ass in his hands, the silk of the sheet and the growing moisture of her clean shaven pussy has him hard in a solid minute, regardless of their dreams of his ex blood brother and her ex lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later his fingers are buried deep in her soaking wet pussy, her juices dripping down his fingers … “already so wet baby.” Her mouth is sucking on a patch of skin on his collarbone and it takes no effort on his part to raise her up, slip his fingers free and ease her down on his hard cock. She straightens up immediately and moans, neither comment that they both know she is mostly wet from the dream she had of Dean Ambrose. Instead he demands, “say it … beg for it my sweet wife.” Renee grinds against him and places her hands on his chest and sweetly begs. “Fuck me baby. Please baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seth growls flipps their position, his hands slide into place behind her knees and he pushes hard and deep. Their eyes connect and it's in this moment they are bare to one another. Sure Seth figured she might have loved Dean first but in the here and now they are one, their hearts united. Eyes lowering to her stomach he smirked, he had staked his claim and made sure to mark it from the inside out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Sir….” Chuckling knowing that his sweet mouthy wife must be on edge if she is pulling out the formal speech on him. “You want fucked babygirl?” She meows at him and thrusts upward, letting go of her knees he grabs her hands and drags them above her above her head and rocks his hips slowly out of her wet heat. The movement has them both cussing and their lips kissing any skin they can reach. Then he does as she had requested and fucks her senseless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thrust are unhurried but deep, fast then slow. With each thrust he murmurs to her how good she feels, then when she is on the verge of orgasm he pulls out completely out of her and lowers his mouth to her. After she explodes in his mouth and he is sinking deep inside of her again she mouthy asks breathlessly, “breakfast?” He licks his lips and starts a series of hard slamming thrusts, “the most important meal.. Of the day!” He is panting and he is aware his phone is ringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning her onto her side, hiking her leg she screams when he manages to get deeper yet. His balls are slapping hard against her, her pussy is a soaking wet mess and he is fucking doomed cause he loves it. Then suddenly his balls are tightening and her pussy is clenching around him and the heat is working its way up his cock until he explodes deep … deep inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping an arm up behind her, the other arm around her waist. Cock still resting within her clenching pussy he kisses the nape of her neck. Suddenly there is a knock at their bedroom door and it dawns on him, he has been hearing the knocking for a while. Renee moans, “tell them to go away.” Seth squeezes her hip, “watch your mouth,” he says not unkindly. He shamelessly walks to the door with his semi hard cock still leaking and dripping, he swings the door open to reveal Buddy Murphy and Austin Theory. A moment passed by, growling out. “Well?” It’s Murphy that recovers first, “Garza is dead!” Blinking he tries in earnest to recall a face to go along with the name and when nothing comes to mind, “Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theory is back with the program and beats Murphy to the answer, “new recruit… “ Renee moves from the bed and it reminds them all where they are. Seth snaps. “Den ten minutes.” He washes up quickly and throws on a pair of dress slacks and a loose black dress shirt that he doesn’t bother to tuck in nor button up all the way. “Seth?” He is at the door when Renee calls out, “remember the birthday party for little Ellie tonight. Mr. McMahon personally sent the invitations.” Groaning but nodding he opened the door and stepped out without a glance backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he gets to the den Murphy is sitting on the couch, he is tossing an apple between his hands and watching it like a hawk. Theory is eating a banana and almost chokes when he sees him. “Please don’t mind me gentlemen, eat! I as you already saw had breakfast.” It was a quiet remind to keep their fucking mouths shut. In the back of his mind he wondered when did having morning sex with ones wife become a sin???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murphy coughs and puts the apple back in the fruit basket and stands, “Garza Sir.” Seth sighs and takes a seat behind his desk, his laptop fires up in seconds. The profile comes up in a mere second later. “New recruit my ass.. The kid is labeled as mine but the sub text is that he is Hunter’s!” He is so focused on the screen he misses the look between Murphy and Theory. Murphy coughs, “he was delivered to us, a bullet hole in his head.” Growling he slammed his fist down on his desk, “how in the fuck am I going to keep my men safe if I don’t even know who fucking belongs to me?” The evidence was clear to all three men… Seth Rollins had absolutely no control in his own territory. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So repairs are underway. In more ways than one. Cause Mox meets a sassy barmaid that isn't falling for his good looks but has his crew falling for her. There have been troubled times for both however, there is pleasure that might be in discover future. If the past will just stay where it belongs... in the past.</p><p>Saying hello beer, peanuts, and Reese Jon Moxley... may you have pleasure of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my goodness. I didn't think this would be a hit. Is it cause Mox's so unrestrained? Unrestricted? Cause I am not capping me AT ALL. As a matter of fact none of these characters are.. FREE. *laughs* And now you get your first look at Reese. Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CHAPTER 2</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A succession of changing phases of actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A diverse collection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a small get together, a close party for family and friends and Seth Rollins sighs again, the crink in his neck is worsening and he is developing a headache. The blonde on his right arm stirs and he looks down at her and smiles softly. He admits he has done a lot of things wrong in his life, especially in the last three years. Turning on his brothers, sleeping with …</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth?” Glancing at Hunter, then man he had sold his soul to.. That now made him .. what? Nervous? Scared? Why, scared? Because he knew deep down he had thrown it all away for nothing. He now ruled the East End Territory, had for the past three years but something deep down told him it was only because Hunter and Vince McMahon allowed him to rule. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Roman had taken West Side two years ago. The powerhouse of their group had taken the territory by politics surprisingly enough … after he had defected and sold him and Dean out. “Seth?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Correction after Renee and I had sold them out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yeah Nae?” They both knew she hated the old nickname Dean had given her and refused to let go of. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be damned if he could stop calling her by it… “You’re rubbing your neck babe.” There was her rebuttal, he hated it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, reminded him of his unhinged wayward brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice dropped and she leaned in close, “have you found…” Narrowing his eyes he snapped his eyes to hers, pleased when she lowered her eyes and her head. “Know your fucking place. Just because you overheard one conversation doesn’t give you any rights!” Her response was quick and satisfying, “I am sorry Seth. Forgive me!” Rubbing his neck again he glanced at Hunter and Vince McMahon and noticed Hunter’s and Stephanie's daughter’s standing proudly around their Mother and Father.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moving slightly, making sure to keep Renee at his side. “Hunter. Sir” Bowing his head to Vince McMahon he knew to smile proudly, “forgive the rude early departure but you understand…” Eyes moving to Renee who on cue moved a hand to her stomach. Stephanie softly asks, “the morning sickness is not any better?” Renee not trusting her mouth simply shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vince McMahon bellows out, “before you go Rollins any goddamn news if this Moxley character is willing to play ball with us? I need some port services open again!” Sighing in defeat he knew this was coming, for over an year. “All I get is Black who says they have no open contacts! He says the last open contact they had Reigns jumped on it.” Hunter growls but it’s Stephanie that huffs, “daddy you promised no business tonight. It’s Ellie’s birthday!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that Seth bows his head in respect and wishes the birthday girl a very happy birthday and bows out of the party. With Renee tucked safely at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they slip into bed an hour later, his arms come around her and flatten on her stomach. “Seth?” He buries his nose in her hair, the smell of strawberries hits him. “I love you Renee.” He knows his voice is quiet, his body is melted against her and when she turns to wrap her arms around him he lets her hold him until dawn comes calling.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since they had really started the repairs on the docks, the Tigerwood that Lance had ordered wasn’t beautiful to look at so it would need staining. So not to waste time Jon starts a train, once a row of planks got tied down in a team of sanders could come in and start the prep work for the stain. The Vets he saw were slightly baffled by this, “thought you said this fancy wood was rot resistant?” Deep breath and before he tries to explain it again he brings it down to their talk, “just putting a rubber on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The comment got some chuckles from the Vets and some snickers from the youngster. There are some women that start to bring packed lunches to the docks, at first he and his crew are excluded from this but then the day after he makes the rubber joke they each are handed a brown paper bag and a bottle of water.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FINALLY</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shot Aleister a look and both understood this was a huge step. Zelina steps up to him a few minutes later, a big smile on her lips and she whispers. “Took them long enough,” nodding he takes a bite of the ham and cheese sandwich and swallows. “Slow and easy darlin, just like makin’ love.” Here her smile turns into a full out grin, “Lance and Hikaru are moving along nice.”  Glancing over to the larger man he barely notices the white thin scratch marks down his shirtless back. “Looks like more than nicely darlin.” Zelina is positively glowing now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling softly he bites out, “Mama Zelina ain’t going to be happy till all her kittens are in their forever homes.” Zelina smiles then her smile drops and looks at him, “and what about the big old tomcat?” The humor that was tickling up in him dies a sudden and painful death at her words. Aleister had been with him in the Capital, knew of the betrayal of Seth and Renee. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zelina doesn’t know any better  .. but she should.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Zelina, darlin.. Please.” here he refuses to look at her cause he suspects that Aleister might have told her about his past, “Mox I want you happy too that’s all.” Snapping in a low guttural voice, “know your fucking place woman before I put you there!” He tears away before he follows through with his threat. Barking out to Lance he commands, “I want the foundation for the staining done today Archer. No more pussying around.” On his way out he shoulders up next to Aleister and mumbles, “your wife needs to fucking learn her place cause I swear to any and all Gods I will do it if you won’t!” The other man is baffled for a moment then looks ashamed and in that moment Jon knows Aleister hasn’t spoken of his past, not even to his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A tad bit of shame hit him and he decides he wants to get drunk. He makes it to a bar called TLC and it’s there he meets Paul … and his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bar is nothing like its namesake, there is no tenderness or loving to it. In fact it’s a weird joint. They serve peanuts in bowls with their beers, the patrons seem all too happy to throw the peanut shells on the floor. There was a super small blonde chick working the floor that greets him when he first walks through the door. She is wearing daisy duke shorts and a crop top that show her handful sized breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Paul, he learns, is the owner of TLC, and usually works the bar with his wife Trish. Paul </span>
  <span>is a round man that everyone refers to as Paulie. He suppose Paulie might have been handsome back in another lifetime, if and when he wasn’t so round or if and when he had hair. His hairline starts behind his ears, goes around and down. His mouth is filled with a few gold teeth that he flashes when one of the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladies</span>
  </em>
  <span>” asks him his name and he simply states, “Mox!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mox, or at least the name he sees, is known to Paulie. Very well known if by the ease of the drinks that start to come his way is a good indicator. There is a hot older blonde number behind the bar. She keeps her eyes lowered and hands on the glasses. Jon notices that the customer's glass never goes empty nor do they ever have an empty bottle in front of them. Watching more closely he sees this is due to a brunette that is working the floor than blonde behind the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There are similarities between the blonde and brunette, at first he thinks- sisters but the blonde is way older. Paulie has noticed his interest, “my wife doesn’t do tricks anymore but…” Jon is disgusted at the thought but he plays along and levels with the man, “not the blonde I was interested in.” Paulie seems taken aback at first, then shoots the brunette a questioning look, “wish I could offer you my daughter Sir, that shit is super glued shut. Has been for years!” Blinking in surprise, and hoping like hell his disgust isn’t showing. “Years? She looks barely grown.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Paulie barks a strange kind of laugh and sets another bottle of Bud Light in front of him, “twenty three. Bitch should be flat on her back earning her keep.” Jon takes another drink to keep the snarl from his lips, Paulie calls out “Reese you fucking bitch get your ass over here!” The light smile in the girl's eyes died a slow painful death. Looking at her father then to him, Jon takes his time to take in her body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She is around five two in height, full hips that would be perfect for grabbing onto for thrusting. Breasts, on what he would say was a C to D cup size, she wore a modest shirt that showed a little handful of flesh caged within the cotton shirt. Her waist was, Jon smiled, yes she was a girl, very much a girl. Not a complete woman yet by any means. But she was also a mouth water walking feast. Her waist was thick, and wouldn’t break at a strong grip. Eyes of whiskey and Jon wants to take a drink. Her hair was a rich brownish color and laid in a ponytail but the ends still reached her ass. It would be good to pull back on a little in the heat of of some hard fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Jon could easily tell by the way her hips didn’t sway as she walked towards him and her father, or how she didn’t adjust her body language to tell him she was willing.. In fact she was screaming just the opposite, he could also tell she wasn’t used to a man. At least one like him. She wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure of desire he gave off let alone the cope with sheer amount of velocity or meer intense power he could give off during fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Paulie is snapping at her the moment she reaches them, “Ree say hello to Mox.” And there was a tone in Paulie’s voice that must have of conveyed a silent joke because Reese cocks her head slightly to the side and lets her eyes take him in. And suddenly Paulie doesn’t find the joke funny any more cause he rages, “you</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot!!!” Chuckling Jon holds up a hand to Paulie, silently telling him to back off. “See something you like baby?” The old ease of an intent nickname slips and he stills himself, only for a moment. Her voice is soft and light, he rather likes it, her answer however baffles him and enrages him at the same time..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” And she turns and walks away and doesn’t look back.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She spotted him the moment he had walked through the door. She knew the type, knew it very well. Karrion had taught her hard and fast, of what she was and what she wasn’t. Before he left to go kiss her father's ass like a good little boy. He had ran off with Scarlett three years ago and she hadn’t seen hide or hair of them since. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck him.. And his bimbo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grinding her teeth she watches this new one out of the corner of her eyes as she works the floor with Alexa Bliss. Alexa wasn’t a friend by any stretch, she worked at Magnum’s Bordello and works here on Tues and Thurs nights. Normally she could work the floor herself but with this Mox character bringing more work into the docks even the lesser bar’s were getting higher traffic than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her head was in the clouds tonight, seeing the stranger who got her thinking about her two night fling with Karrion got her blood heated. She had been twenty, Karrion thirty.. He had told her upfront what he was and what he planned on doing to her. Offered to have Scarlett present there for her comfort. Then the first night, she had bled, but it had been normal and not painful like she expected. Not for her first ... Then night two had come, then she had truly bled. He left no marks, no everlasting scars but she had sworn off sex for the rest of her life. Never again would any man dominate her in such a humiliation fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger that took a seat at the bar was roughly the same height as Karrion had roughly the same body build if she had to guess from the smug shirt the stranger wore. The way he carried himself screamed to her what he was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>DOMINANT</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when Paulie called her over she sighed, and belittled herself. Her step-father was surely trying to rub her nose in her past mistake or he was trying to throw her under the bus so to speak. As she got closer she saw the twitch of muscle in the arms of the stranger. Then she had to fight back a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes… they are so beautiful. Sooo blue</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karrion’s had been like her’s, brown, not as light but just a plain old brown. Paulie makes the introductions and she can feel her skin pebbling. She wants nothing more than to cuddle into this man and keep him all to herself. And when he speaks, his voice has a rasp to it. “See something you like baby?” The question is loaded for so many different reasons and Reese knows she has to go, cause her panties are now totally soaking wet and now she is pissed. At the stranger and at herself. So she tries to be brave and digs up that courage that she found to leave Karrion that second night.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” And she turns and walks away and doesn’t look back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wants to tell herself that this will be the last of it, that here will be the end of the story. Even if she knows, as she forces herself not to sneak another glance at him, that he might take this as a challenge. And God help her if he does cause she doesn’t know if she has the willpower to withstand him? But she knows his kind…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If she is lucky he wasn’t that interested in the first place, and if he was then maybe her disinterest will shut him down?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That will be the day..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay Ree?” Alexa is trying to be friendly and it puts Reese on guard. “Yush, just Paulie being Paulie and piggies being piggies.” Alexa rolls her eyes and Reese knows she said the wrong thing when the blonde opens her mouth but Reese holds up a single finger and snaps not unkindly, “can it Bliss I am not in the mood kay.” With that she turns to go back out onto the floor and sees another brunette snuggled up to Mox. Her heart drops and thumps at the same time…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And she can honestly say she doesn’t know if she is happy about the new woman or … </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head clear she sets out to do her job and makes a point to collect the empty bottles, making sure to pour the waste in a spill bucket behind the bar so she can toss the glass bottle into the recycle bin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the bucket is full she sighs tiredly and takes it out back to drain off intending to toss it down the drain. When she opens the door she isn’t prepared for the sight that greets her. Mox is pushed up against the building behind the bar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s a boat repair shop.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s a wayward thought, one she has no clue on why she is thinking of it NOW?  So she blinks the thought away as their eyes meet, there is a lazy pitch of desire in his beautiful blue eyes and it has her looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette has her mouth wrapped around his dick, and in a fleeing look Reese can see he is thick and probably around six (or a little over) inches long. The brunette seems to be having a problem gathering his length into her mouth, or at the majority of it because she is gagging slightly and totally unaware that Reese has happened upon them. In an instant Mox is opening his mouth and </span>
  <b>if</b>
  <span> he is like Karrion he is going to encourage her to continue while Reese stands here like ..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And … her hands are tightening on the handle of the bucket she is carrying.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s two hours later after Reese had walked away from him that he willingly let himself be pushed against a wall behind the TLC bar, he is painfully hard from watching Reese the last two hours. And when Rebel came sliding into the bar with Zelina and Hikaru he had honestly paid the women no mind. But an hour later when Rebel’s hand had slipped onto his thigh and squeezed he cast her a hard look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand had retreated but then he had watched Reese interact with more and more men, regulars he supposed and his blood boiled. His cock now strained against his jeans and he was indifferent to the woman that was settling herself on her knees in front of him.  She, he knew wasn’t worthy of fucking, too damn loose and sloppy for his taste. She also liked to play mind games, Renee had broken him on the mind games.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the sound of the zipper being pulled on his jeans and feels her cold fingers wrap around his cock, stroking, slightly pumping him as if trying to get him ready for the foreplay that is about to take place. “Either suck me off or don’t. My time…” She doesn’t let him finish because her mouth is on his cock giving him a primary suck when the backdoor of the bar swings open.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up he sees Reese standing there, their eyes met and unconsciously his hands are moving into Rebel’s hair. To start the bobbing motion that will begin the other woman suction or to push her away he can’t say for sure but suddenly Reese looks down, sees what is happening and when she raises her eyes back up to meet him he sees the disappointment in her light brown eyes. He can feel his hands that are fist in Rebel’s hair tighten, he opens his mouth not really sure what he will say but Reese is moving.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She is in fact raising her arms. That’s when Jon notices the bucket in her left hand, “Reese don’t you fucking….” It only takes her a moment to finish the movement, a second then he and Rebel are covered in lukewarm liquid that smells a lot like beer. Rebel is screaming, “that little bitch! I will kill her for this!” Untangling his hands from Rebel’s hair he moves to tuck his now softening cock back into his jeans. Sputtering and watching Reese retreat carelessly back into the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rebel is still on her knees screaming like a banshee, her screams bring Hikaru and Zelina around the corner. They take in the scene where Hikaru is puzzled, Zelina has been around long enough to know that whatever happened isn’t good and says nothing. His attention is on Rebel, “you leave her alone, understand!” When Rebel didn’t immediately respond he fist his hand back into her hair and pulled back slightly. “Am I understood Rebel!” Her eyes are wide and she is looking at him strangely. “But </span>
  <b>why</b>
  <span> Mox?” Hikaru hisses and he simply lets go and starts to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zelina moves past him, their eyes met and he knows she understands his warning. Hikaru follows Zelina as he rounds the corner he hears Zelina sadly pout out, “you done messed up Chica!” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been two days since she threw the extra wasted beer on Mox and the brunette behind the bar. She had gone home that night and slept like a baby, the next night she found Mox back at the bar drinking his Bud Lights- eating his peanuts and she wanted to scream. Their eyes never met but she feels his eyes on her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feels his hands on her..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And her skin wants to itch, her nipples are tight and her body is flush with heat. The times she is forced to work the bar and is the prime centerpiece of his gaze she thinks he must know what he is doing to her… to her body. There is a small Latino woman that joins him about midway through his drinking but in an instant Reese can tell she… nothing more than a… then a second man joins them and Reese smiles softly. She likes this soft spoken man, his dominance doesn't scream at her. She likes him</span>
  <em>
    <span> a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then night two after the beer incident there is a larger man. Their eyes met and his dominance is light and caressing, almost seeking acceptances and when she smiles at him he smirks and nods. She knows her knowledge is light and mostly likely misinformed but she has been around enough bordello workers to know that the larger man is a “softer” dominant. So when a younger man joins them and teases him about submitting she is baffled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The big guy, Lance Archer she pieces together is the kind of guy that even though he is a soft dominant has a quick temper but it's the small petite woman at his side that’s out drinking most the men in the bar that seems to settle his quick release. Odd combo, at least to her. Hik … or Hikaru, or Shida is quiet and knows how to pull a mean poker face and Reese loves it. Is in fact jealous of it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then heaven walks into the bar, every girl in WaterFront district knows who Jack Perry was. Knew a while back he had fallen off the public rader when his father's publicity disowned him. Reese admitted she had crushed on the guy for a summer herself. His hair was tied back and laid on his back and his eyes took in the room and Reese felt ashamed and humbled at the same time that he was here.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then a yell from the other younger male in Mox’s party, “shake it Rich Boy the beer ain’t going to drink itself.” Darby … odd man to Reese. He didn’t drink, when she went to set a beer down in front of him Lance Archer put a singer finger above her wrist and spoke one word, “never!” She made sure to serve him water the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All the while steel blue eyes watched her… and it made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOT.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It's day/night three and there is no Mox, she is thankful- her nerves are becoming frazzled under his watch. It dawned on her on her walk home last night that Mox is so much like Karrion that in a way he is nothing like him. And that leaves her bare and very scared. So she makes up a new rule, never</span>
  <em>
    <span> EVER</span>
  </em>
  <span> be alone with Mox. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s lunch and TLC has a poor man’s lunch menu but it does the trick for most, at least for those that come. For the quick grilled sandwich and a pint, conversation to boot then off they go again. Mox has brought a lot of work to the docks but since the fires all post business was slow but the workers were still hard at work with the repairs. The local shops banded together and made the daily lunches. Reese didn’t mind this, she felt at home in the kitchen. Or at least baking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The doors creaked open and Lance Archer and Jack Perry slipped in, cocking her head to the side she instantly saw the tired look on their faces and set off on making a sandwich and sprinkling some chips on the side. Once they were seated, Jack Perry folded his arms on the bar and dropped his head. “He isn’t going to be happy until he fucking kills us, isn’t he?” Lance’s eyes go wide when she sets the sandwichs down in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment of weakness her instinct kicks in and she reaches out and smooths out Jack Perry’s hair, he stills for a moment… Lance Archer forgets to breathe then time snaps and Jack moves his head to the side, careful not to stop her petting. “Can we keep her?” Lancer Archer slams reality back into her a second later, “shouldn’t touch without consent honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The horrible night of electrified clamps and raw leather whips flashed before her mind's eyes and she jerked her hand away. Bile is raising up in her throat but Jack Perry is snapping, “speak for your own damn self Archer, I will take all the damn petting from a kitten that she wants to give me.” He flashes his eyes at her and a smile and she swallows.. Hard. Shaky she remembers softly, “Mr. Archer is right. I had no right… Consent is very important and should be earned and respected,” The look on both men’s faces is an expression she can’t place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then the door creaks open again and Reese blink in disbelief as Tessa Blanchard comes gliding through. “Hidey ho Reesey cup.” Tessa’s eyes land on Jack Perry and she smirks, “Jack baby, long time no see.” Reese bites the inside of her cheek. Jack shifts and straightens and Reese can see a change happening. “Miss Blanchard, how lovely to see you again.” Lance Archer murmurs softly, “now you know why he is our public mouthpiece.” Nodding slowly she stares in wonder at Jack Perry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tessa sways her way to Jack and once she reaches him she immediately reaches out to caress his shoulders, her caress is shoulder to shoulder and Jack let’s his eyes follow the caress. “You like invading others personal space Miss Blanchard?” Jack’s voice is hard and leaves no room for question. His displeasure is shown on his handsome face. “Don’t be like that Jack… you know your..” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Here Reese has had enough. So she leans over the bar and snaps. “Wanna know what he aint?” Eyes flashing when Tessa wheels on her, “a piece of meat to be fondled over. Grow up Tessa, you're a grown ass woman. Act like it.” It takes a moment for her words to sink but when they do Tessa raises her hand up and back and Reese is almost climbing over the bar now. “Do it, I fucking </span>
  <b>dare </b>
  <span>you bitch!” There is a moment when Reese thinks she might still follow through with it then the door is opening again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not taking her eyes off her prey she let her voice drop again, “your move </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>… you can either pack it up and leave my boys alone or…” Tessa takes a moment to take a look at the door, stupid move Reese knows. Any fighter knows don’t take your eyes off your opponent but she will forgive Tessa this one time. Cause at the door, at Tessa’s back is a bigger threat to both women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>MOX</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tessa raises her hands up in surrender and moves to exit the bar, on the way out everyone in the bar hears the words she utters to Mox. “Braver men than you have tried to tame her … so when you want a </span>
  <b>real </b>
  <span>woman you know where to find me!” Reese stills but Tessa turns back and winks at her and mentions, “I stopped in Reesey cup to tell you I saw Karrion yesterday. He was looking delicious as always!” Reese feels her blood run cold then there is a word screaming inside her head…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RED RED RED</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She is launching herself over the bar, “I will fucking kill you, you</span>
  <b> bitch</b>
  <span>!!!!” Then there is strong arms around her waist a second later and then there is shouting and she can only make out, “Jack get her the fuck out of here!</span>
  <b> NOW</b>
  <span>!” She only registers it cause it’s yelled in her ear. Then the voice is softer, hands petting instead of restraining. “Calm down baby… it's all good. I got you.. The bitch is gone.” Growling Reese snaps at him, “I am going to make her permanently gone someday! Fucking <strong>bank</strong> on it!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lips are at her ear and his hands.. Then the rage is gone and she snaps out of his arms. “Don’t you ever…” Then Jack is at her side, gathering her up into his arms and squeezing, kissing her temple and she numbly hugs him back. Again forgetting that she shouldn’t be allowing this contact and more to it than that he should have asked..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There is a moment of silence then Lance Archer is nodding at her and mumbling, “yeah we are keeping you honey!” Her response was a simple, “What the fuck?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watches Reese as she makes more sandwiches with hands that shake, and it takes every ounce of his willpower not to demand answers from Jack and Lance. Who are looking at Reese with a gleam in their eyes, Hikaru comes in and sits down beside her lover and when he leans down to whisper something into her ear her eyes widen and focus on Reese as well. Her lips form an O and her eyes dart to him then back to her lover in silent question.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone eats their lunch quietly and he makes sure he is the last to leave, he makes a point to place his hands on top of her shaking ones, “who is Karrion?” There is a snarl on her lips and a rage in her eyes, it tells him a story- maybe not the whole story but a story nonetheless. “Fuck you!” Nodding, “if you say please baby.” He was pleased when he removed his hands from hers, hers wasn’t shaking anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reese has a horrible past.. maybe not one your thinking. Still filled with pain ... one that she doesn't want to repeat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams... Fights... Phone calls from the past. And a "john" night that goes horribly wrong. Reese can't catch a break.. first she gets into a street fight. Then Mox busted into her apartment, makes her feel all yummy and delicious then Alexa calls. So if she can forget the dead body and all the talk about her ex for one night she will be good. Good? Mox, might be good? He does good things to her body, Jack Perry is good, beating up Tessa Blanchard is good.. Ah hell all those things all more than good and she wants more. Especially of Mox and beating Tessa's ass...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stilling moving along... I realized something. I don't owe anything here. I am calling bullshit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER 3</b>
</p>
<p>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</p>
<p>A succession of changing phases of actions.</p>
<p>A diverse collection.</p>
<p>
  <em> It was the sensual taste of her skin that had him moaning and his cock throbbing. The tender flesh he was switching between licking and kissing seemed to melt in his mouth, the taste of honey topped with her body's natural sweetened flavor had him groaning in such pleasure that he knew he was going to burst. Casting his half-opened eyes upwards he found himself thrusting his hips into her as she licked her lips and moaned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Scraping his teeth softly against the column of her throat he murmured, "you tease me so fucking much baby!" He felt her nipples harden at his words, he loved that her body responded not only to his but to everything he said and did. Letting his tongue lick a path in between her breasts he let his hand cup her perfectly rounded over flowing hand sized breast, rolling the harden bud between his thumb and forefinger, moaning as she thrusted her own hips against his raging hard-on </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Softly nibbling at the underside of the breast his fingers were rolling he open mouth kissed to placing baby sized kisses to suck the offending flesh in his mouth. He knew he would never tire of tasting her, touching her, wanting her but the need to know she wanted him just as much drove him insane. He slipped his hands under her ass as she once again thrusted against him and his mouth found that delicious round bud of her breast. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Fingers where in his hair, she was moaning- no begging for him to touch her everywhere, to stop the torture and to make the building pressure exploded. The heavy scent of her arousal thickened the air and had his dick weeping in pre-cum. He knew he wasn't going to last, knew that her body had already gained mastery over his and that the moment he slid deep inside her he was going to cum like a school boy getting his dick wet for the first time. And that was perfectly ok with him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Rolling her nipple gently between his teeth Jon didn't care, didn't giving a flying fuck if he embarrassed himself with her because he needed her. Knew that with her everything would be like the first time, over and over again! He was absolutely amazed that she undone him so utterly and completely. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Letting the nipple pop free from his mouth he continued his path downward, not knowing when he had taken the time to undress her, not caring simply because at that moment it left her heated dripping core exposed. And damned if his mouth wasn't watering. That or he was dying of thirst. He didn't care which it was cause he knew the solution. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Spreading her legs farther apart he let his hands peel back the juice covered lips that guarded the entrance to what he knew would hold heaven on earth and let his tongue take one long hard lick. Her taste of honey was stronger here at her core, wetter and greedier than anywhere else of her body and that had him opening his mouth wider, licking harder, sucking her clit longer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He came a moment after her warm wetness splashed onto his tongue. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He moaned at the feel of her hands fisted in his hair, her legs crossed and locked at the back of his head, he found himself still hard and found that her back was still arched silently begging for more. Gently, he didn't know he himself could be this gentle when his need was so powerful – so raw, he slipped a finger into her soaking wet pussy and had to bite back a moan of pleasure of his own. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He knew she would be tight, being so pure and innocent but even at the intrusion of just one of his fingers had him slightly doubting that she would be able to take the thickness that was him. She squashed that doubt a moment later when her own finger joined his in her tightness. Making him prop back to watch the rhythm of their joint fingers slipping in and out of her sloppy folds, watching in pure desire he knocked her finger away wanting to give her all the pleasure she could withstand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ever so slowly he added a second finger to her clean and soaking wet pusssu, a pussy so wet… she sucked his second finger within without hesitation. After a few thrust Jon starts to scissor his fingers back and forth watching and listening to not only her moans and cries but to the sound of the neediness of her folds. The suction sounds were driving him half mad with need but at the moment when the tip of one of his fingers brushed against that tender spot deep within and had her bowing her back as she screamed for her release, he finally surrenders to the deep need of his own release. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And to think … he still has all night to fuck her. To tease and play then to fuck her so damn hard… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jon?” He comes awake at Zelina’s voice a moment later and remembers thinking he is going to put her on her knees and ride her, with her hair fisted in his hand. Then…  “What?” His voice is horse and most likely filled with desire, glancing down he sees his bed sheets are tented with his hardened cock and by the feel of things he has already came once before in his sleep. “Fuck!” Zelina wisely doesn’t comment and quickly moves out of his way when he jerks the sheets back and stomps his way into the master bathroom.</p>
<p>He leaves the bathroom door open as he cleans up and snaps at Zelina, “Is there a fucking reason for this nightly visit Zelina?” He knew she was still within his bedroom, listening and waiting. “Hikaru was injured on patrol tonight… Reese is the one that saved her. Her and another woman, a Io Shirai.” Dropping the wash cloth on the floor, still naked and now beyond pissed. “Where is she?” He is made to the doorway, a hand gripping the jam in his rage cause he knew the answer.</p>
<p>“She let JB walk her home, he.. Charmed her I think. Jon, Pineapple Pete is dead. Aleister told me to tell you a witness stated they saw a man they identified as Erick Rowan lurking around the scene.” Sucking in a deep breath Jon lowers his eyes to hers, “Hikaru?” Zelina is nibbling her lower lip but she answers, “ some stitches in a head wound, a busted lip, a broken nose, some possible broken ribs that’s not confirmed yet.” </p>
<p>Stilling himself he moves himself to stand in front her and grufflyl ask, “and Ree?” Zelina actually flinches at him and tries to wiggle away, he immediately reaches out to grab her wrists. He jerks her up against his naked body, “you fucking answer me.” His breathing is hard and there is a heat in his blood. She swallows hard and won’t meet his eyes, her voice is quiet but she answers. “Blackened eye, busted lip… there is… a ..” Zelina is openly crying open. “Jon please…” </p>
<p>He knows his dominance is smothering her but for the first time since Dusty Rhodes taught him how to be not just a good dominant but a great one he doesn’t care. She is sobbing now, “he bit her neck… he like took a chunk out of her.” Letting go of her, he rounds from her and lets loose. “Sonofafuckingbitch. I will <b>kill </b> the rat bitch bastard. Then send him to Bray in fucking pieces .. piece by fucking piece. They <b>DARE</b> fucking touch whats <b>MINE</b>!!!!”</p>
<p>Turning to face her, “Aleister…” She has fallen to her knees and is crying too hard to answer so he grabs his phone from the charging pad and hits the speed dial. Aleister picks up on the second ring, “you fucking bring me Erick Rowan.<b> ALIVE</b>!” He hangs up without Aleister acknowledging him.</p>
<p>Getting dressed he makes his way into the living room of his condo and there is a pretty Japanese woman sitting on his couch. Her face is bruised and beaten and she is holding her ribs. “You been medically cleared?” She stands, and the quickness in which she does tells him that her ribs are not broken. “Hai!” Nodding as he reaches for his jacket, “then you're with me.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Roman Reigns stands naked and staring out the one way window of his penthouse. His ground zero was just that, dead center of his territory. There was a knock at his door and he didn’t even have to call out. His twin cousins, Jimmy and Jey. Not looking away from the lights and glam of his territory he waited. “Whatever or whomever it is.. Has to be in the WaterFront district.”</p>
<p>Movement on the bed finally draws his attention, sighing. “See if she requires any medical then see her home.” Jey moves, always Jey! Jey is the more gentle of them. Not that Roman is abusive, rough- yes the women that come to his bed know the score. Or so they think they do. Some surprise him and handle him nicely, the others use the safe words. That doesn’t bother him either… as long as both parties are fulfilled in the end.</p>
<p>The woman is moving, with Jey’s help to the door. “If you're looking for something in the WaterFront district then you need to go through Mox. And to get to him you got to get to one of his lieutenants unless..” here she takes a deep breath and Roman turns to focus on her. “What was your name again babygirl?” She smiles, uncertainty at first then as Roman caresses a cheek she beams up at him, “Rebel… “ then she remembers her manners, “Sir.” </p>
<p>Nodding Roman asks, “unless?” She blinks and stares at him for a moment then seems to remember what she was talking about, “ohh. He, Mox I mean, seems …. I don’t know …  fascinated with the bar tramp. Let her pour beer on him when I was sucking him off…” Roman blinks and cocks his head, shooting Jimmy a glance and then asks. “Do you remember the name of the bar and the tramp babygirl?” </p>
<p>He will give the girl credit she has balls cause she meets his eyes and point blank asks, “can I have another if I tell?” Laughing out loud Roman slowly nods but adds, “of my choosing and should you beg I will break you, understand Rebel?” He really wouldn’t hurt her. Women were to be cherished but she need not know this for now. “Yes Sir. The bar is TLC the tramp is Reese .. well I don’t know if that’s her actually her name or not? But it’s what Mox called her!” He doesn’t even have to look at Jimmy to know his cousin is on the hunt.</p>
<p>Watching Jey help her out Roman blinks in surprise when his phone rings, walking to the nightstand he stills when the call id flashes brightly up at him. Reaching up he turns his head when Samoa Joe knocks then enters his room. Answering his phone via speaker he adds a distance to his voice, “Mr. Rollins, what do I owe the displeasure?” Watching as dusk breaks across the sky he waits. “Ro.. I was hoping..” Roman felt his upper lip curl, “Don’t act so informal with me Mr. Rollins.” </p>
<p>“Fuck Ro now is not the time to be pissing about etiquette.” Blinking he adjusted to look at the piece of paper Joe was holding. “Your problems are not my problems <em> little brother!” </em> He made sure to add the snarkerish into his voice. “This Mox character is killing Hunter’s men and leaving them on my doorstep, Black won’t take my calls. My people say they are hunting, who I don’t know…but I also know you got girls missing. I know you well enough to know that’s pissing you off.. “</p>
<p>Here Seth finally takes a breath and softly asks, “how’s Leah?” Growling, “My daughter is no concern of yours you fucking sell out!” Anger. “Ro … I have a daughter on the way!” Seth’s voice is soft and small, and it reminds Roman of his actual little brother. “A daughter?” Seth gives a choke laugh, “imgine me a fucking a father. She is going to have me wrapped man. Just like you!” He knows Seth could be playing him, but he sounds…</p>
<p>“What do you want from me?” Seth is sighing, “Mox seems to have a hard on for me and my men. Has he made a move on you?” Roman remembers when the mystery man first took over WaterFront District from Kenny Omega. Roman (and Seth) knew of Aleister Black, and that told both men that this Mox character was a different breed than what they were used to dealing with. “Not since I tested the waters about eight months ago. Ziggler came back to me with a 9 mm in his head, Aleister bowed and simply told me to do better!”</p>
<p>“One of Hunter’s new investments ended up on my doorstep last week with a 9 mm in his head, I put in a call to Hunter and to Black! Zip!” There was a moment of silence and Roman wondered if Seth meant to relate that bit of news to him, or if it was out of old habit. “I heard my daughter’s heartbeat for the first time today, Ro, and it solidified what Mox’s message told me last week.” Roman sucked in a breath and decided to see if this was on the up and up, “and what message was that?”</p>
<p>There was a pause and then Seth muttered, “I don’t run shit around here… most likely never did! I can’t soy I am sorry for what I did Roman, not when it gave me Renee and my daughter. I won’t ever apologize for that. But I do miss my brothers, I understand Dean is gone. And if given the chance to redo it everything I would still do everything the exact same way cause I have my wife and … “ Roman snap, softly but a little hard. “I get it. I don’t fucking approve. You cost me too much little brother. But my Layla would never forgive me…”</p>
<p>Licking his lips he tries again, “the past is the past if you're on the up and up, forgiven but not forgotten Seth you cost me best friend in my other brother. I can’t forget that.” There is breaking moment then Roman knows this is for real, “I understand, I fucking sakes I miss him too. But like I said. But I need you to promise me something Ro.” Nodding, “If I can?” He hears Seth swallow a drink of something, “if something happens to me, you get Renee out of here. You protect her and my daughter. Please. If you ever loved me, in any way shape or form you do this. I trust Hunter but Shane and Vince not with my life!” </p>
<p>Roman sighs in disappointment!</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He picks up on the second the ring, per custom it seems, “Mr. Reigns how may I be of service to you tonight?” Looking down at the piece of paper Joe had handed him, “A one on one with you Boss Mr. Black.” There is a slight scuffle sound then, “my apologies Mr. Moxley is otherwise…” Smiling, “Even if I hand over Erick Rowan?” No hesitation, “is Mr. Rowan alive?” Blinking Roman wasn’t expecting that question, “Does it honestly matter?” There was a sigh, “I have my orders, Mr. Reigns. Mr. Rowan is to be alive when he meets Mr. Moxley. No quarter.” And Roman can hear that command within the other man's voice. <em> No quarter indeed. </em></p>
<p>Casting Joe a look the other Samaon sighs and amends, “he is missing some… correction MORE teeth, lost some blood along the way. He wasn’t too keen on coming with me quietly at first.” Roman lets out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding then there is a solid pause, silence fills the conversation, then, “would one hour suit you Mr. Reigns?”</p>
<p>Letting his teeth show in his grin he let the pleasure fill him, “most acceptable Mr. Black.” There is another pause then, “you and your second are welcomed at The Shift Mr. Reigns.. And should this meeting be related to your earlier call with Mr. Rollins.” Here Roman snapped his head to come face to face with Joe who immediately hardened and makes a call of his own.</p>
<p>Roman hardened his eyes and nodded at the gesture. Rumor was Mox’s crew was hunting but they were still fucking guarding. Whoever the fuck this man was he had a top notch crew at his back. And fucking <b>KNEW</b> how to use them. This made him a man Roman wanted as an ally. And depending on how that went, a friend. Cause what he told Seth earlier was true, he missed his best friend.. His brother. <em> Dean… where are you? I sure could use my true second right about now. </em></p>
<p>“An Accord then Mr. Black?” A second then a clear soft reply. “An Accord Mr. Reigns!”</p>
<p>It was good as done. And Roman finally had a way in. Joe hangs up his phone, “no fucking clue Roman.. But Naomi is working on it. Jimmy wants to know if he is off the hunt?” Taking a drink of water Roman plays his options, “Tell Jimmy to hold. If this Mox character is solid I would rather have him as an ally than make an enemy of him.”</p>
<p>He would keep his promise to Seth if he could. But in the end he had a territory to run.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She is curled up on the couch when he comes busting through her door, his hair wild and wild beautiful blue eyes searching, sweeping her modest little three room apartment. And her first thought was, <em> not him. Not here, not alone. </em>Then his eyes land on her, taking in her beaten and battered face. The gauze around her neck and she knows he knows what's under it.</p>
<p>Then he is moving, coming closer to her… she opens her mouth when he reaches out for her she tries to kick him away. “Don’t you fucking try it Reese, not tonight.” Her emotions are spent, her guard is down and she knows she has no defense against him tonight. “Fuck off you bastard.” His snarl is savage, “you say the sweetest things baby.” She starts to shake her head then stops when it pulls at the bite wound at her neck.</p>
<p>When he finally reaches her he plops down on her couch and yanks her onto his lap and bends her over. The sudden realization of what he is doing inrages her and helps find the strength to fight. “Don’t you fucking try it..” slinging his words right back at him he only answers by yanking her oversized shirt up and then panties down…  he gives her no warning of the first smack. Nor the second.. But by the second she has stilled and she notices oddly his hand doesn’t fall for a third.</p>
<p>When his hand does fall again Reese can feel the roughness of his hands on her ass as he caresses her. Biting down on her lower lip she closes her eyes when his thumb slips in between her asscheeks, “I dreamt of you tonight…” His voice was so low and deep, her legs parted on their own. He chuckled, “good girl.. “ She needed to stop, his voice needed to stop… stop everything. “What did you dream of?” <em> No … no don’t ask that. You don’t wanna know Ree.. be smarter. Come on girl.  </em></p>
<p>He chuckled as he moved a finger to replace his thumb, letting his finger work forward. “I wos sucking those undoubtful hard nipples of yours, teasing them with my hands when I decided to fuck you with my mouth. Cause babygirl I want to taste you so damn bad.. Want you filling my mouth up baby.” She was trying to picture what he was saying and then his finger rubbed her clit. “Oh.. my... god…” She is waiting for the pain, for the place in her brain to switch but his voice hits her, “relax baby, let me pet you.” Blinking softly she feels her body go semi limp, “pet me? What that?”</p>
<p>Strong hands are gripping her, moving her to where she is straddling his hips, her panties are constricting her from completely sitting since they are still around her lower thighs. She lets out a squeak when she feels both his hands raise her up and move under her, then there is a loud ripping sound filling the room. “Did you just rip my….” the sound fills the room again and he answers, “I did, they were in the fucking way. Now gimme your sweet lips baby.” Pouting as she places her hands on his shoulder and leans back, at the same time she is fascinated. </p>
<p>
  <em> What IS he??? </em>
</p>
<p>Not surprisingly she finds herself wet, her body is confused and heated all at the same time. She can feel herself, “No..” She goes to move off of him and his hands are on her hips, he is actually pushing her downwards. “So damn hard for you baby. I need you Reese.” Those four words stop her cold, her brain is quiet and her hands fist on his shoulders, “Whatcha saying?” His eyes are burning her and when she shifts from the intensity of him and of what he is making her feel she gasps because the movement has rubbed her against his jeans.</p>
<p>“That’s it honey…” Blinking confusedly down at him she eeps and wraps her arms around his neck when his fingers are back and gliding through her wet folds, rubbing her clit. Numbly she whispers in his ear, “you're not asking… you're supposed to ask.” His chuckle is low, deep, hard. “Don’t give me that formal soft dom bullshit tonight baby, not when we both have been pushed too fucking far. You need fucking petting, I NEED to pet you.”</p>
<p>She realizes she likes his honesty so when his skilled finger flick her sensitive clit, “damn it you’re fucking soaked babygirl.” Breathing hard- panting in his ear she returns his honesty, “I stay like this around you. When… your at the bar .. there are times I have to…” Here his fingers finally give her clit one last rub before, “Yes!” The word slips out before she can stop it, before she can register her hips have grinded down and forward onto his finger he has just thrusted within her. His moan is instant, “Fuck I knew you would be tight, so fucking tight.. Gonna stretch you so damn good. Fucking stuff ya full of my cock babygirl.”</p>
<p>There is something happening deep inside of her cause there is no pain, only this sweetest … sensation. “More! Gimme more.” She is moving to taste his lips cause she wants more of this weird new sensation. “I will give it to you alright minx. Give you every fucking inch.” He misunderstands her words but she doesn’t care and when she pulls back, grinding her hips hard onto his finger, he snarls, “tell me, at the bar.. You’d fingered this pussy of mine? Imagine taking my cock? Did you call out for me when you came? Tell me Reese!” His words were followed by him slipped a second finger into her, “Ohhhh fuck…” His thumb was rubbing her clit, his eyes were deep and filled with desire.</p>
<p>And something different is happening down deep inside of her, the feel of his fingers slipping in and out of her hot hole is completely different then when she herself does it, or from the memory of when Karrion was within her. That was a hollow empty feeling. This.. is hot, hungry, needful, burning. Then he rakes his thumbnail over her clit and one of his fingers seems to find a super secret spot in her pussy and she is … “Thats it Ree, cum for me. Ride my fingers and fucking cum baby.” She squeezes him to her as her body pulsates around him. Her pussy is dripping around his fingers and he seems content with leaving them within her as she basks in the deep new sensation.</p>
<p>When she comes back off of the high she can feel his body vibrating within her arms, blinking slowly it dawns on her what truly just happened and she wonders, “should I return the gesture?” The vibration that his body was putting off stills for a moment and he whispers, “that isn’t how this works Reese!” It becomes clear in that instant just how little she actually knows or has been taught. She opens her mouth, “Karrion.. “ then his phone is ringing and he muttering a soft, ‘fuck!’</p>
<p>His fingers, she hisses softly when he withdraws them. He doesn’t move her from his lap when he goes to dig for his phone nor does he go to move out of the room. Instead as he raises his phone up to his ear he also raises his fingers up to his mouth. In horror Reese realizes what he tends to do and knocks his fingers away from his mouth just as he answers his phone, so instead of answering his phone he snaps at her. “Don’t do that again.” Blinking she questions, “Huh?” His eyes narrow on her and he raises his finger back to his mouth and it takes everything in Reese not to knock his hand away again. “Deny me your taste. Never ever, understand me Reese!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on his lap in just her night shirt she blinks at him and mutters a soft, “oh, ok.” He proceeds to go ahead stick, one at a time, his fingers into his mouth. Licking clean all the juice and, dropping her eyes to watch him as he licked the second finger clean of a large drop of liquid. “So fucking good. Remind me to clean up in a minute.” Then he is switching conversations on her, “Yes?” Cocking her head she lets her hands and arms fall from his shoulders and wonders about his statement. Clean up? </p>
<p>Then there is a snap in the air and she can ‘feel’ the change in Mox’s body. “Only if he is alive Aleister. I want the sonofabitch alive.” Then there is a second phone ringing and it takes her a moment to realize its hers. Crawling off of Mox’s warm hard body takes some effort but she manages. When she picks up she recognizes Alexa Bliss voice immediately. “Alexa what’s wrong?” Worry crepts in because Reese has seen the short blonde fight, she can hold her own.</p>
<p>“Tessa said I could handle him Ree.. not to believe the stories. The monies was too good to pass up. I … can’t move. It took everything I had to crawl to my phone.” Horror is filling her… fear. Cause she knows. But she finds herself asking. “Who Lexi?” The other woman is openly crying now, and Reese can remember Scralett’s words ‘<em> It only hurts for a little while!’ </em></p>
<p>“Karrion Reese. I serviced Karrion tonight!” Sucking in a breath, the switch of that dark deep place flips on. “You at the Bordello?” There is a pained laugh. “Yes, Laying in a puddle of blood, piss, cum, tears, and sweat.” It doesn’t cross her mind that Alexa might be playing her. “I will be there in ten minutes hang on doll!” When she turns Mox is staring hard at her. Baring her teeth at him she is suddenly flooded with energy. Instead he raises his phone to his ear and snaps, “Jack, you and Io are with Reese. One hair out of place and you're a dead man. Understand?” </p>
<p>He is on her a second later, hand tangled in hair, pulling her up for a rough open mouth kiss. “ Any signs of trouble you have Jack call anyone you think you need.” She is nodding but she tells him honesty, “Tessa did this hoping to get under my skin. But what I don’t understand is what went wrong? Karrion… “ Then it hits her, “Scarlett!” Glancing up into blue eyes she let rage enter her own, saw the question in Mox’s blue eyes. “We will discuss this Karrion character at a later date.. But for now we each have business to attend to.” With that he lowers his lips to hers again and for a moment she wants to push him away.</p>
<p>Then the image of him licking his fingers clean flashes before her eyes and she lets herself melt into him for a second. Then his hand is slapping her ass and he turns away, “I owe you a cleaning baby don’t think I have forgotten that.” Then it hits her on just what that might mean? </p>
<p>She is smiling while she dresses.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack ‘Jungle Boy’ Perry had learned a lot in his young life but none more than in the last three three years. Jon Moxley had watch his public humiliation then come along pointed out what the fuck he had been doing wrong and offered a chance to do better.</p>
<p>
  <em> You can lay there in sweat, alcohol, and cum and waste away or take my hand and learn to stand on your own two fucking feet? Your choice. </em>
</p>
<p>He had taken his hand that night and never regretted it. Three years later he stood tall and proud of who and what he was ever since. Looking at the small slip of the woman in front of him, he smiled. He would die for Jon Moxley, his Alpha, and their crew. Proudly but that wasn’t the point, no, living.. That was key. </p>
<p>They moved silently and quickly through the streets and when they entered the Magnum T.A Bardello and Tessa Blanchard rounded on his Alpha, he smirks. Io Shirai moved to stop the other woman from their path but Jack simply put an arm out to stop her. Their Alpha drew her right hand back and let it fly. Tessa stumbled backwards then corrected herself then flings herself at the smaller woman that was his Alpha. “Senpai?” Jack simply states, “watch and learn Io!” </p>
<p>Reese, his cute little Alpha, has already anticipated Tessa’s charge and braced for the impact. She makes sure the landing is on Tessa’s side and Jack laughs when Tessa’s head gives a ‘thunk’ on the hardwood floors. Reese is a straddle her a moment later after the third punch she huffs out, “stupid weak ass bitch can’t even scrap right!” Tessa Jack sees is out for the count, murmuring, “Mox is going to hear about this from Magnum.” Reese sighs, “naw he is used to our scrappin’ … I .. normally don’t knock her lights out though.”</p>
<p>Laughing, he manages out. “Where are we going?” Reese is righting her herself and Io is looking at her anew, and Jack sees the light switching on for her. His phone rings, answering it quickly. “As you say?” Reese and Io give him a funny look and he only smirks at them. Darby’s bellows out even though he isn’t on speaker, “Fucking rich ass boy, you get all the fucking fun.” Jack smirks and tells his best friend, “if you wanted to join me and my Ladies street trash all you had to do was ask… nicely! I might even let you watch!” Reese’s eyes light up and her lip peels back but she says nothing.</p>
<p>Io blinks confusedly at him and points to herself in question. Reese shakes her head and pushes her hair out of her face, “don’t mind their games.. They like to fuck with each other.” Jack puts a hand over his heart like she has wounded him but he hangs up the phone and winks at them. Then they are moving up the stairs and down the hallway. </p>
<p>Jack Perry will admit in his three years of service to Jon Moxley he has done some shit.. Saw some crueler shit but when Reese opens the door labeled ‘Blissfilled’ he isn’t prepared for what greets him. Then the smell of burnt flesh hits his nose and he is aware of Io vomiting on her own shoes.</p>
<p>Reese moves into the room without hesitation. “Ohh Lexi…” Her voice is small and quiet and Jack blinks. Alexa Bliss is  … Jack turns and punches the wall. Eyes skating over the blonde's body, “oh man you had to bring Jack Perry with you of all people Ree?” Reese is bending down and moving some of the burnt hair from the girl's face. “Mox sent him with me.” Blue eyes widen, “you were with Mox when I called? THE Mox?” Reese snaps, “I can’t get rid of the bastard.. But that’s not important Lexi… where was Scarlett?” </p>
<p>A tired sigh and Jack can see the girl wouldn’t be conscious much longer, “ Tessa said I was one of her best pro’s…” Reese is snapping, “Tessa is stupid. She doesn’t understand what he can do…” Alexa Bliss eyes are closing but she sighs, “I am sorry I didn’t believe your Ree. That I thought you were simply jealous you couldn’t handle a man like Karrion… “ Then her words are gone and her breathing is even and Jack can tell by the smile on her lips that she feels safe now.</p>
<p>Coming to stand behind his Alpha he puts a hand on her shoulder and when she looks up at him, “we will take care of her.  And you too Ree.. cause you're ours now!” He smiles when blinks at him in disbelief and amazement. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman finally gets to put a face to Mox, surprised to find out its one he knows very well. And Mox, well after a chat with Aleister finding someone.. might not be completely dead inside as thought. Reese, boy is her world getting turned upside down. There are categories for men like Mox and Karrion Kross.. and oh boy is it plain to see when they come face to face. But hey if it gets her petted and... well other things afterwards, she is all for it.</p>
<p>Oh and Shane McMahon, well he is just looking for a way in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone bored yet? Jon is like, LETS FUCKING GO.... Reese is like can we get there already??? I still don't own a damn thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER 4</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A succession of changing phases of actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A diverse collection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Shift was a thing of beauty, the larger of three casinos in WaterFront District, it was also their </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘nest’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As a former Authority member he knew, just as Jon did, that most would expect Jon or himself to take up residence within The Shift, but for that reason it was Darby and Jack that lived within the twenty four floor building. Jack knew how to run the place better than most even considering his young age. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had taken a condo overlooking the docks and Aleister himself had taken a bungalow style house in between the two major ports of operation of their crew. The bungalow was a decent four bedroom house, he and Zelina were in hopes of starting a family soon. Or soonish. Jon’s control had to be more established first. And sadly one of the things he wanted to avoid…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Jon walk into The Shift with a grin on his face would have meant nothing by itself, but it had been Alesiter who called him with Roman Reigns proposal. Aleister who had heard the conversation between his friend and the bar tramp, Reese Parker. He didn’t know if Jon had been outright fucking the girl but judging but how emotional his wife had been when she had called him earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was like a beast baby.. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could still hear her tears in her voice but there was something else, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could have saved her the trouble. Jon Moxley might fuck the girl, might even stay the night- at hard best but that is all she would ever get. Renee Young had broken Dean Ambrose thusly killed Jon Moxley. But that was for another time, they had true business tonight. Unnecessary business in his opinion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They came abreast to one another and slipped into the elevator. Three floor ups Jon hits the stop button, turns on him and waves a hand. Aleister Black had served under a different part of Authority but had mass respect for the Shield. Still respected Roman Reigns and Jon…  he doesn’t understand where Jon is coming on this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get you wanting retribution for Shida, Pete, and Reese.  But to go to these lengths, we have made it a point to keep you away from the major players! I could have bargained with Reigns another way.” Jon is grinning, a grin Aleister is familiar with. It’s one of, ‘I know something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHOULD </span>
  </em>
  <span>know!’ and it’s about one of the few things about Jon Moxley that </span>
  <b>ANNOYS</b>
  <span> Aleister Black. “Z, ok? I was fucking rough with her.” Blinking, slowly if this is a game he is not impressed. “Yes, Don’t be coy with me Mox this is an unnecessary risk… and … and …” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aleister cocks his head to the side, lightning quick, reaches out to grab the other man by the cuff of the neck. There in the depths of his blue eyes Aleister saw what he was missing, saw what… </span>
  <b>WHO </b>
  <span>was pushing this meeting. “Hello Dean.” There is a moment and nothing happens then the air snaps and Jon is sucking in a breath and trying to pull out of his grasp. “The </span>
  <b>fuck </b>
  <span>you sonofabitch.. “ But Aleister hangs on and it all comes together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean Ambrose misses his big brother… plain and simple </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting go, Aleister steps to the side and restarts the elevator but adds, “Jon, I am your friend first and foremost.. Dean Ambrose is in your blood. You lived him for 8 long years, had a love, had brothers. It’s ok to miss him. To live him live again” There is silence the rest of the way to the penthouse floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right before the doors chimed open Jon murmurs, “it’s beating again!” Aleister nods, puts his hands behind his back and folds them. “Just feel it this time Jon!” Then the doors chime open and a new future opens for them.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment when he didn’t want to walk out of that elevator car then flashes of Io Shirai and Reese beaten faces reminded him why he was risking so much. Stepping out, feeling Aleister at his back calms him. Then seeing Roman dressed in a pure black suit, his hair slicked black in a low ponytail and his hair coming to rest at his lower back. Fucking gutted him. Then Roman is turning, the champagne flute he had been holding clashes to the floor and shatters when their eyes connect. Zelina moves into the room at the sound but neither notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“De… Dean?” Swallowing hard and forcing himself to take a step, “Jon… or Mox.” His voice is raw.. So horse .. so fucking…. Then Roman is moving, and suddenly strong large arms are around his neck. And … it's… all alright. He lets a smile form with a single arm he hugs his brother back. Then Roman is pushing him away then… decks him, solidly and squarely in the jaw.. Zelina gasps, Alesiter doesn’t move nor does the other Samoan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The punch knocks him on his ass, bringing a hand up to rub his jaw. He raises his eyes to look into stormy blue/grey eyes. “You fucker!!! You been here this whole fucking time and and …” The other Samoan finally moves and places a hand on Roman’s forearm. Roman rounds on him and Jon chuckles when the other Samoan doesn’t back down. “It’s nice to see you too Ro! Now did you bring me a present?” Roman is snapping his eyes back down at where he is still sitting on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue/grey eyes blink, “a present? You're referring to Rowan?” At the name Jon surges up and rocks on his heels, “Yessss! He and I are long overdue for a conversation.” The mere thought of starting the damage he wants to due to the other man, almost makes him hard. Roman is smiling then laughing, “Yes, your boy was quite pleased to see Rowan all in .. more or less one piece.” Knowing Darby wouldn’t overstep himself he asked, “more or less?” Roman waves a hand at the other Samoan, “he had to be persuaded by Joe to come along.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, and moving to grab a roll up of meat and cheese off the tray Zelina just sat down. “I owe you a solid for returning him to me.” Roman moves with him, the ease of their teamwork is already snapping back into place, Jon </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. “Do I even want to know what the sick sonofabitch did?” The question shouldn’t have been asked but.. They were … </span>
  <em>
    <span>brothers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a range of men and women under me Ro.. not all are pretty. The man he killed I would have let slide. But the women he touched,” here a glance back at Aleister who met his eyes openly, “one is a lieutenant, the other will be soon, the other… is someone you </span>
  <b>don’t</b>
  <span> fuck with!” Roman pops a rollup into his mouth, “for you to say that, means she is special.” Poppin another rollup into his own mouth neither confirming it or denying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman looks over at his second and then back at him, “Aleister you and Joe go enjoy yourself for an hour.” He sees, out of the corner of his eyes the other Samoan tense up but a heartbeat later. “As you say Mox.”  On his way out he calls out, “get ahold of Jack as well. I want an update.”  The moment the elevator doors closes Roman rounds on him, “you look good Uce.” Closing his eyes, he lets that word sink in and he smiles. “So do you my brotha. So do you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s two days later, Reese is dog tired.. Her and Jack have from dawn to dusk searched for Karrion Kross. No more bardello girls have turned up scarred, beaten, and whatever else you call what Karrion does. Reese is getting a good idea that Karrion is a singular “</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Sure he is a dominant but a normal one, no! Not after being around Jack Perry the last two days, or Darby Allin… well fine… so there were different types of dominants. Sue her cause she didn’t fucking know…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subs. Switches. Doms. Bam. Bam. Clear Cut. End of story. Then world says fuck you Reese,, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And here she has been asking all this time what Mox was, the bigger question: what was she???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is working the bar again, again Jack and Lance Archer come in and plop down at the bar. “How’s repairs going?” It never strikes her odd she shouldn’t be asking this or that yet that these two shouldn't be answering. Lance takes a bite of his sandwich, chews then answers. “One more month.” Jack’s head goes down and he mumbles, “then sleep for days. Then I will find a beautiful woman to sink into and then sleep some more. Wait, can you have sex while sleeping?” Reese snorts and pops a pickle chip into her mouth. “Nope.” Jack moans, “fuck you too Reese!” Lance blinks at them, Darby who has just come in asks, “is she your type rich boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart is racing, it's been two days since she saw Mox last. She hasn’t asked Jack about him, or anything unrelated to the guy that attacked her and Io that since that night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He is being sent home. Piece by piece Ree. Each day Mox cuts a piece to send home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her answer had made him smile big, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now suddenly here he is, his eyes are on her in an instant and she feels her body heat. The memory of his finger.. Of his lips. Biting down on her lower lip she tries to act as his mere presence didn’t burn her. But of course with the added pressure of his stare, her panties are wet in minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She makes the whole crew their lunch, Zelina thanks her with a big smile and cuddles into her husband. Watching each and every member she tries to figure them out. Zelina is a sub, check. Her hubby is a dom or is he? Good question.. The door opens and her breath chokes her, the sunlight catches the woman's hair is the first thing she notices. Then that place … in her head is kicking in but in reverse. Or is it forward? Hell if she knows. “Reese?” There is a voice calling her, it's reaching that place.. In a different way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man comes in and sits at the bar, her body refuses to move. The woman is seating herself with a smile, “hello Reese.” She opens her mouth to say something back but her voice is gone, broken.. And it has everyone’s attention. The new man shrugs off his jacket, it has Reese jerking back and away, as if physically touched, it draws his eyes to her. “Hello Reese!” Her hands drop the glass mug she has been cleaning, the sound helps her squeak out. “Hello Sir.” He smiles, rests his elbows on top of the bar then he crosses his arms. “How are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there is a raspy voice calling, “Ree baby refill.” It’s the raspy sound that shakes her free, </span>
  <b>Mox</b>
  <span>. She looks into Karrion’s eyes to find them narrowed and swing to Mox and his crew. She laughs… to the point she cries. Mindful of the broken glass, and of Jack’s concerned look she walks over to fetch Mox another Bud Light. As soon as she is done however Karrion is calling out, “Reese a moment of your time?” Her back stiffs, she sees Zelina’s eyes go wide. Digging deep, “I am working right now.” Karrion shifts and she can now feel Mox do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a problem Mister?” Sucking in a breath she waited, her eyes shifted to Jack who was now looking at Karrion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No help there.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Swallowing hard, “Mr. Kross..” here Scarlett chuckles and pipes in, “how is your little friend?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>RED ...RED </span>
  </em>
  <span>NO… fucking sakes no more! “Alexa will recover,” she sees Jack stiffen and stand. “Jack don’t you dare!” Her voice is strong and steady, amazingly, but Jack takes one step, “Jack.” Mox’s voice is hard and cold, his eyes are on her. “Come here baby.” The tone in his voice left no room for disobedience and Reese wasn’t about to anyways. She moved and snuggled up to his left side, making sure not to tangle his arms up in case he HAD to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karrion took one look at Mox and polity asked, “and you are?” Mox bared his teeth in a grin, “Jon Moxley, you have an issue with Reese you can take it up with me now.” Shifting Reese raised her head proudly and snapped, “Jack.” At that Jack turned, and walked out of the bar without saying a word. “No problem, Reese and I are… old </span>
  <em>
    <span>companions</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you could say.” Scarlett snickers at this and Reese is wanting to cry. But she forces herself to stand..  stand tall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment Karrion shifts and gets up from his seat, “Scarlett.” She holds open his jacket, slipping it on he never takes his eyes off of her. “Another time Reese. After all you only..” The word comes out in a choke whisper shout, “RED!” Mox goes stiff beside her and she feels everyone eyes on her. Karrion pauses then bows his head, “as you wish!” Then he is leaving, and she is sagging to the floor. Mox yells. “Everyone fucking out. NOW!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a moment where no one moves, “did I fucking stutter?” His voice is low, hard, cold. Then everyone is moving at once, Zelina stops by her and gives her hair a quick pet. Then there were strong arms around her, a crashing sound has her snapping her head around to look, she sees Mox has simply pushed a bar stool over as he sunk down onto the floor to be with her. The crash was the stool knocking into the next one, the both of them had fallen to the floor causing the crash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers are running through her unbound hair, lips under her ear. His tongue is licking that spot where his lips are, her body shudders, not shaking anymore. Biting her lower lip as Mox moves their bodies so she is once again straddle his hips, his back pressed up against the bar. She automatically shifts her legs wider so she is more flush on his lap and her hands are on his shoulders. “Touch me baby. I need to feel you.” Her brain doesn’t understand his words, yet that feeling is back and it helps her move her hands. “Shirt off.” Casting a look into his blue eyes she sees a light shine, “yes madam.” He leans forwards to the point where she can grab his shirt and pull it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans back, she leans back and comes to rest on his bent legs. Her eyes take in his chest. He is covered in fine little chest hairs but she can tell he is well defined, her hands itch too.. Then she is reaching to touch him. At first she only uses her fingertips then when his own hands start to lazily caress the part of her thighs her shorts don’t cover, she flattens her hands against his abs. “That’s it honey. Fuck your hands are so soft.” His voice, she decides, is fantastic. Chewing her lower lip she wonders out loud, “What… Do you taste like?” Since the night he had licked his fingers clean her mind had replayed the other night of the other woman in the alley behind the bar, the one that had been sucking him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snarls, “you're more than welcome to unzip me and find out if you want baby.” Blinking she asks honestly, “you’d let me?” Her hands are rubbing up and down through his chest hair, palms raking over his nipples. “Baby I would do anything you desired if you were to suck me right now.” Smiling as her body flashed with heat everywhere, heat pooling her legs had her rocking slowly against his lap and when his hands stilled she wondered if maybe she had done something wrong? “Tell me you’re soaked baby?” Letting out a slow breath of air, “yes.” His hands are suddenly hoisting her up, bringing her to stand above him. “Mox?” Questioning as she peaks down at him, “hold onto the bar baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s the only warning he gives her, then his hands are at her shorts and pulling them along with her panties down her legs. When he topples her to the side to get her out of the garments she eeps and does as he suggested and hangs onto the bar’s edge. Looking confusedly down at him she meets deep dark blue eyes, “Reese..” his voice is husky and thick and she loves it, for the first time she loves her name. A hand lowering to run through his tousled hair, her own voice low and thick. “Mox.” He hums at her as he moves her forward, “Jon baby, when I bury my tongue deep in your pussy I want you screaming my name.” A thick haze is all over her body, then he moving one of her legs over his shoulder she moans at the feel of his warm breath at her inner thighs. “Jon..” His name slips from her lips also like a prayer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head falls back when she feels his fingers spread her wide, “gonna make you wetter babygirl.” Her hand tights in his hair and on the bar, “Yes please… I want.. “ His voice is so low now and she can feel him shifting a bit under her. “Tell me what you want baby?” Fingers are rubbing her again, pressing again her clit but she can feel his eyes on her. He seems to be drinking her in. Her hips seem to remember what his fingers can do, groaning as her hand leaves his hair and reaches down in between her legs. She moves his fingers so when her hips move again, his fingers slide right in. “Yes!” A second later he slides them right back out and looks up at her in naked desire and she feels another switch turn. This switch.. Causes no pain.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon watches as Reese tries to take control, whispering. “Bad girl baby.” She actually pouts down at him and he smiles, his baby was so greedy- he fucking loving it. “Hold on baby.” Giving his fingers a quick suck as not to waste any of her delicious juice he shifted her up onto his shoulder and buried his tongue in deep. Her scream rippled through the empty bar, even as before her scream ends she is starting a small rocking motion on his face. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he feels her lean forward and grind harder into his mouth. Using his teeth to gently tease the flesh he simply takes his time. Take the time to simply learn her.. To taste her..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long before she is grinding hard and fast against his mouth and he eventually slips his finger back into her tight pussy only because his tongue can’t give her the depth she wants. “Jon… please.” As painfully hard as he is, he pulls back and rasps out, “cum for me baby.. Fill my mouth up. I need it… want it so bad.” Then she is grinding on him again and with a snarl he flicks his finger against her g spot, at the same time scrapes his teeth against her clit. Then his mouth is filled with her flavor, she is sweetness in the bares form. Then she sags down on him, leaving a line of cum connecting his mouth from her pussy and he whines at the lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping his arms around her, he raises his finger up to suck it clean and gather up as much of the string of cum from his chest. “Can’t waste a drop,” she only murmurs at his words, making him smile. Her head is resting against his shoulder, he is enjoying her quaking body, her labored breathing. Then realization hits him, “fuck me.” she stirs on his chest, lips press against his neck. “Yes please Sir.” Laughing in surprise he gives her a slight tap on the ass, “your have to give me a few baby. I spilled when you filled my mouth up.”  Her lips don't stop, her hands are at his jeans and he swallows hard. “Can I taste now?” His eyes slam shut cause as much as he wanted to say yes he needed to… to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a bit, if you're a good girl and give me more in return.” She gives him a lick for that and he pinches her ass in return. “Reese baby…” She is actually purring against him and he fucking adores it. Hands massage her ass, “tell me about Kross.” He knows in this moment, her body will tell him a bigger story. Possibly more than her word ever could. But her body stay’s lax, her lips stay on his neck. Her breathing doesn’t change. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He is bad. Bad man.” Snorting as his finger dripped in between her asscheeks. He remembers Jack’s report on Alexa Bliss. “How bad baby. How did he hurt you!” Her lips have worked their way down to his nipples and she is licking at one. It’s making his pec muscles jump. “You know what he did to Alexa. It wasn’t as bad, I think it was because it was my first time.. That was the first night… I .. was closer to her on the second night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands snapped to cup her face, “your first time with a Dominant or a Sadomasochism?” Her eyes lazily blink at him as she asks quizzly, “a what?” Blinking down Jon tries to stomp down his rage, it's not needed here. Reese is talking again and this time it ignites the rage. “First lover period.” Not able to keep the heat, “why in the hell did you think he would be a good choice for your first Reese?” He is old enough, you would have heard stories of him.” She meets him head on, “Scarlett, she was there.. She … says…” Blinking, opening his mouth when the door in front of him opens and Jack slips in, his eyes are casted downward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Jack?” Reese twists to look over her shoulder and then back at him in question, a blush staining her cheeks. “Shane McMahan has arrived at The Royale.” Jon sighed unhappily as his hands squeezed her hips. He wonders if she will pout or bitch now that he has to go back to “work” for a lack of better term. But he should have known better, “anything I can do to help?” Is the only response he gets from the beautiful half naked woman on his lap. So he answers in kind, “get dressed so I don’t have to bleach out JB’s eyes out for looking at what's mine.” She huffs at him, her eyes are dancing in delight as she moves off of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she slips her panties and shorts back on, peeking at Jack the whole time to make sure he isn’t taking in the show, he tries to readjust the mess in his own pants. “Fuck,” Reese who was looking down at her own button slowly looks up at him and he can see the words forming on her lips. So he gathers her up in his arms and kisses her softly, tongue sweeping her own. “Jack will take you to my place tonight, I want to fuck you in my bed.. See you cum on my sheets.” Then he is forcing himself to leave her, grabbing his shirt and sweeping past Jack. “You good?” Jack opens his mouth then closes then tries again, “that was him?” Nodding he places a hand on Jack’s shoulder because like himself Jack had figured it out before Reese had uttered the common safeword every dominant knew.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reaches the door he turns back into the bar and watches, Jack is in front of Reese. “I … disobeyed!” Reese is leaning against the bar, her words though stop him in his tracks. “Never again Jack. Disobey me.. We can deal, but in public.. And when it looks bad for Mo.. Jon I won’t stand for it.” There is a grin on his face when he steps out the door, and runs right into Zelina. “Is she ok? Can I see her? Does she need anything?” Casting a look to his second he is pleased when Aleister gathers his small wife into his arms and smoothes her. “She is fine Z. All nice and spent now..” Drop the petite woman a knowing wink he licked his lips. “Z get some nice fancy shit for tonight… Reese will be staying at the condo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelina openly gasps and Aleister stares but he is moving, phone in hand. “Ro it's as we thought!... No not Hunter.. Shane. Exactly!” Hanging up he can’t stop smiling.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killer side glances at the blonde beside him, she of course is pouting, her eyes narrowed as Jon Moxley leaves the bar. She is tapping her nails against the car hood then in a split second she is whipping out her phone. It takes a moment longer for her to speak, “the deal is off. I WANT him for myself.. And for my Killer.” Blinking he glances at the bar again and wondering if he should attempt another go at Reese?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers those two nights back three years ago, back when there was still some part of the dying man still alive inside of him. A man, maybe like a man smiling like he was the king of the world and knew the softer touch of a lover's touch. Before he became deaf to the pain and the screams. Before he completely died on the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing, the only saving grace he had was the woman inside that bar. For some odd reason he could still hear her screams and be he truly damned or not he would see if Reese Parker could make him or .. break him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killer did you hear me?” Scarlett is looking at him and he feels .. nothing, or is it just emptiness? He isn’t sure? He wasn't sure when she had .. “Now Killer.” Growling softly, “Careful Scarlett. Careful.” The past man would have simply reprimanded her, yet now.. Had she been closer… “the money?” Scarlett grins. “Ours, No refunds.” Nodding, getting into the car he told her, “I need a release tonight.” She smiles beautifully at him and pats his thigh as he puts the car into gear. Neither look back.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane McMahon stood on the penthouse floor of The Royale, it was obvious to him that his father had lost his mind. The Royale, was at this time uninherited. He alone knew that once found The Royale would go… movement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reigns. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Roman, long time no see.” Turning to greet the larger man Shane instantly knew something was different. Looking back at Seth Rollins who was leaning against the back wall, watching his ex brother with interest. Shane tried to perhaps swing this in his favor, “would you two like some time to catch up first?” Seth seems to lean forward at his words but Roman simply states, “I am here for business Shane. If you have none for me then I bid you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth is popping off the wall, “don’t be like that Uce. Come lets you and I go grab a bite, Renee would like to see you.” There is an flash of something in the Somoan’s eyes and Shane can tell Seth has lost this battle. “Strike that word for your vocabulary Mr. Rollins.” Shane can see the surprise in Seth’s eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wasn’t expecting that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shane coughs and draws Reigns attention again, “my apologies I hadn’t realized things were still strained between you two.”  Roman Reigns smiles tightly, “My brother is gone, most likely dead because of him and your family Shane.. I have little patience for your bullshit or his.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing Shane snapped back, not unkindly. “Dean Ambrose, Dead? Unlikely. Laying low, laying with some trash. Sure, that one was always low pedigree whatever Hunter ever saw in him I will never know. Men like him are only good for a time being. You and Rollins are different. Were raised differently.” There is a moment of silence, Shane can see Roman’s fist open and close… Seth moving, giving a warning. “Roman don’t.” Roman doesn’t turn to face his ex teammate. “Fuck off sell out.” Shane sighs and tries this all over again, “we didn’t get off on the right foot, Roman lets try again. I asked you here cause. You hold two port contracts. TWO. When this Moxley character took over he voided every single port contract and started from scratch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to pour himself a drink of whiskey, he raises his glass to the ex members of the Shield in silent question. Neither man accepted. Moving to sit on the leather couch he waved a hand and frowned when again neither man moved to join him. “How did you get your contracts with this Moxley?” It took a moment but Roman smiles and it reminded Shane of the man that had been the powerhouse member of the Shield all those years ago. “Timing and patience” Shane saw it was obvious Roman was going to fight him on this, “Roman my family still holds fundings in your territory, care to try again.” Roman is smirking, “most of those companies have gone bankrupt as of this morning or been stock blocked. Care to try again Shane.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s then his phone rings with the alert, Roman turns to leave but not before he adds, “Do better Shane.” Shane watches him retreat and snaps eyes to Seth Rollins, Hunter had said the kid could get the job if they let him handle it. But.. growling he slings the whiskey and the crystal glass across the room and he is not even surprised when Seth doesn’t even flinch when it crashes into the wall beside his head. “He is fucking hiding something, you find out what.” With that he waves a hand and Seth simply moves from the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A night filled of passion turns deadly for some.. then horribly wrong for a budding relationship. Cause nothing come ever be easy for Mox. Having Reese under him is Heaven on Earth but where you have Heaven one must have a Hell as well. His Hell is his past Paulie comes jacked in raving about. In the end, thanks to pressure from Aleister.. or a misunderstanding Reese is gone. For good. Easy come, easy go.. only problem is he knows what its like to have her now. His body wants more of her... and the thing in his chest, wants to keep her forever and ever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Otakies. So smut ahead.. plus drug mentions... oh and character death. Just saying... Jon and Reese was happy to doing their thing but I had to remind them there was a story going on here... </p><p>Oh and the whole Marko Stunt thing is for my sis. &lt;3 She needed a Marko Dom for some odd reason. I don't ask questions at this point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CHAPTER 5</b>
</p><p>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</p><p>A succession of changing phases of actions.</p><p>A diverse collection.</p><p> </p><p>So she couldn’t go to Jon’s place, or at least not yet. Her mom had come into the bar sicker than a dog and attempted to pull her shift, she had put a call into Sonny but he didn’t get off of his other job until midnight so she told Paulie she would stay and cover. She moaned when Magnum came in with his daughter at hand and sat down. She never understood how he and Paulie were friends. Her mom never told the story.</p><p>Tessa never once looks in her direction, Reese never feels the idiots eyes on her so there was that small favor. Glancing at the clock, “stop fucking doing that and work.” Paulie was in rare form tonight. It was only eleven anyways, but her body was ready. It wanted to feel Jon’s hands and mouth again. Wanted to know what he tasted like too, God did she want that. Need that.</p><p>The door opened and her body started to buzz, smiling big she looked up and met his blue eyes head on. He winks at her, moves to the bar and she moves to sit a Bud Light down in front of him. “You're supposed to be in my bed, christening my sheets.” Blushing a bit she chuckles and plops a bowl of peanuts beside his beer. “Mama is sick, I am just covering till Sonny can get in here.” His smile fades a moment, “she alright?” Humming she nods her head and moves to serve another customer for a moment. Then the door is opening again and Sonny is tripping his way in, his boyfriend is behind smiling trying to look innocent.</p><p>She opens her mouth to say hi then laughs as Marko and Sammy come barreling through the door, Marko smirking and talking to Joey. Sammy is wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. But he still manages to miss some, seeing Tessa raising up out of her chair Reese snaps. “Sit your ass back down princess before I let Marko at your ass.” Marko who had not been paying attention snapped around to look. Mox coughs and snorts out his beer when he sees and recognizes the pure dominant look on the little man's face. Gathering some napkins, Reese calls out, “Sammy doll come here.”</p><p>Sammy blushes but makes his way over to her and she wipes away the extra cream off his temple. “Make sure you wash your hair tonight. Marko should know better than make you do stuff like that out in the open.” Sammy was beyond shy and private with his relationship with his lover. “Thanks Ree. Love you.” Smiling, she pats his hand, “love you too baby boy.” Mox is wiping his nose and Sammy tosses him a glance, Reese can see the immediate appreciation in his eyes. “Down boy that's mine.” Marko walks up to the bar and slings an arm over his lover's waist and whistles. “About fucking time,” he leans forward, “you deserve it sweetheart.” And winks at her.</p><p>Realizing Mox might not know this “side” of WaterFront she called Joey over as well. “Joey Janela, Marko Stunt, and Sammy Guevara. I would like you to meet Mox.” For some reason she didn’t share his first name, she knew it was known. But since this afternoon she wanted it for herself. Joey is the first to recover by asking, “THE Mox?” Smiling as Sonny and Sammy both let their eyes rake over Jon’s body, snapping her fingers at them. “Boys. I said MINE!” Suddenly Joey blinks and looks at her confusedly, “when did you get all.. Possessive like?” Sonny smacks his boyfriend in the arm to which Marko snaps back, “hey if it works for them then fuck off man.. I just want her to be happy.” Marko had seen her three days after Karrion and it hadn’t been pretty.</p><p>Then they are off to shoot some pool in the back room and she can finally step out from the bar. Mox swings her on his lap the moment she is free. “Interesting friends you have.” Smiling and laughing. “Besides Karrion what I have learned from you know, dominants, submissives, and switches I have learned mostly from them.” Mox makes a choking sound, “no wonder your perspective is so fucked up then.” Blinking at him in question. “Kross is fucked baby.” She nods, she gets that now. “Your one couple there is what a flip role of babygirl to baby boy is.” Thinking he must mean Sammy. “What’s a babygirl?”</p><p>Mox opens his mouth then it dawns on her, “oh. Yeah. Sammy is like the type that needs guiding and nurturing and such.” Mox is smiling at her, and slips a hand under her shirt. His hand is warm against her back. “The other two, both switches if I had to guess. Something you don’t see everyday. I mean it's not totally uncommon but..” Laying her head on his shoulder, “the little guy…” She placed a kiss on his neck, “Marko, he helped mama nurse me after Karrion a little bit. Mama and his used to be friends.” Mox stilled just a bit at Karrions name but then his hand that was on her back moved to her hip. “Reese somewhere private now baby.”</p><p>She heard the heat in his voice, felt the bulge in his pants. Taking his hands in hers she leads him up stairs, its an old apartment Paulie will sometimes rent out. Between her and her mama they make sure it's clean, it's nothing fancy an open room concept.. Doesn’t even have a bedroom but Paulie has put an old fashion spring loaded bed in the corner. Her body is soaking wet. She wants him so badly. He is pushing her to the bed, lips on her then moving on her neck. When they get to the bed Jon tears himself away long enough to lay his gun on the makeshift nightstand. Reese uses that time to rid herself of her shirt and is reaching around to unfasten her bra when Jon jerks his shirt off and kicks off his boots.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” The words slip out as her bra slips to the floor, Jon’s eyes go wide then then lower his eyes to … more or less feast upon her breasts. “Fuck baby…” His hands are rough and hard … . She knew she was large, a c cup she saw the boys stares.. Also knew she wasn’t as perky or perfectly round like.. Zelina say but she was firm and had some shape. ‘Fucking perfect. You fit in my hand just right, and lay so goddamn right.” Jon’s voice was so deep, rough. “Jon please…” She could almost feel the wetness running down her legs.</p><p>“You've been so good in me letting me play baby, I know it's been hard for you.” Jon licks his lips, “I want more play baby. Can I have it?” He, for the first time, is asking permission and it tells her there is no turning back. Licking her own lips, she undoes her shorts and lets them fall. “Do I get to taste you?” Jon’s hands are on her in a flash, “Not tonight, I am going to eat your sweet pussy again then I am going to slid my cock slowly inch by inch in you until I am balls deep then baby I am going to fuck you nice and deep.” She wants to twist away, gets half there when Jon gets her panties down and around her ankles.</p><p>“If I don’t get to taste then neither do you…”  His response is immediate, he bends her over the bed, pushes one knee onto the bed, drops down to his knees… “JON!” His tongue is licking her from behind and his hands are holding her open. When she attempts to crawl into the bed, he simply flips her and latches his mouth onto her clit. Her hands tangle in his tousled hair at once. She moans as she feels his tongue licks and move the small bundle of nerves, then his teeth are nibbling. She meows at him and softly pleas, ‘Jon please…” His eyes flash up at her and she knows at that moment. She has won a small battle.</p><p>Smiling, even though her body is shaking with the need to release. She wiggles free and when he simply watches as she begs, “please let me taste you baby.” It’s the first time she has called him by an endearment and it does the trick. He is off the bed and unzipping his pants in a hurry. Her hands join his in pushing his boxers down and his cock slips free in an instant. She takes only a moment to appreciate his size and length then her hands are wrapped slowly around him. Pumping once, twice .. “Your mouth baby .. or your pussy. Pick.” Murmuring softly as she lowers her mouth, “so bossy.” Her first thought was she could see why the other woman was gagging that night behind the bar, he is thick and with his length she is only able to to flatten her tongue so much to allow a little more than half, “that’s it baby, fucking suck me.” Then he is thrusting deeper into her mouth.</p><p>There is a moment he hits the back of her throat then on the next thrust he is pushing more, making her truly gag as he slips down her throat. After a few pumps like this Reese catches on and is able to relax so she doesn’t gag when he barrows down her throat. Breathing she finds is the issue, pulling back she coughs and gulping for air. Saliva dripping from her mouth to his cock, his hands tangled in her hair, his eyes downcast watching her every move. “Fucking perfect. Such a good little girl.” His voice is so low and deep but still holds that rasp that makes her nipples painfully harder, makes her pussy wetter. He bends down to kiss her lips, he does an open mouth deep job and when he pulls back he states, “I’m gonna fill your perfect mouth full baby, either swallow or spit.”</p><p>Then he is thrust his cock back into her mouth and it takes her a moment to adjust again cause now he is bucking into her mouth, when her breathing causes her to pull back he snaps, “through your nose baby..” she looks up at him, not surprised to find him watching her. She blinks at him and in a few seconds gets what he meant, it helps. Yet when his hands fist in her hair are stilling her bobbing head she wonders if she messed up? Then he is snarling and his cock is thrusting harder down her throat.. He is licking his lips as he watches with narrow eyes, suddenly he pushes up and out of her mouth letting his own hand pump his cock once then twice before a warm thick liquid squirts into her still open mouth.</p><p>Her tongue in an instant licks at the cream that's filling her mouth and covering her lips. There is a slight salty taste to him but also a sweetness that she has never tasted before. It makes her hungry for more. Licking her lips she glances up at him, “More?” His eyes close and she can see his chest is moving in and out with his labored breaths. “Jon, please.” She knows she is whining but she suddenly understands his eagerness to be in her. “Suck…” his voice is so raw and low, she doesn’t hesitate and lowers her mouth on him again. He hisses for a moment, as she runs her tongue along the underside of his cock he snaps. “Enough.. I can’t.. Bed now… legs open.” She can feel his cock throbbing in her mouth, as he lets go of her head so she can do as he commands.</p><p>Crawling back onto the bed she pauses when his hands caress her ass, “gonna have you like this too baby. Ass up in the air, taking my cock hard and deep.” a kiss along her spine. “Just like your pussy.. Your sweet ass is going to know my cock very well.” Eyes wide when she understands his words, he doesn’t give her anytime to think about them however. “Tonight though it's all about this sweet wet pussy of yours… “ A smirk, “of mine!” Moaning as he moves in between her legs, spreading her wider she watches as he licks his lips. As he moves down, lowering his lips to taste her. Thrusting her hips up she fists her hands on the comforter on the bed, “yes, pussy first please.” He chuckles at her words, “since you said please baby.” Then his mouth is on her, his tongue is licking deeply, she whimpers. Closing her eyes she feels his thumbs pulling her pussy apart and when she glances down she wants to scream. Blue eyes are watching her as the tip of his tongue coyly toys with her clit. Only to take small slow licks over her hole..</p><p><em> He is playing.. Just like he said he would. </em>She is on the verge of melting when he pulls back and places a kiss on her inner thigh. “No! Please! JON!” She can’t stop the words from escaping, stop herself from popping up onto her elbows. There must have been something in her eyes, on her face cause Jon blinks lazily up at her and slowly as if in slow motion licks her clit. “No what Reese? You want something baby? All you have to do is ask you know.” Her brain is frizzling, her body is at the edge and he is taking his time to…. Then a single finger enters her, her hips are moving only to come grinding against nothing as he removes his finger. “You .. I .. please.” He is moving up to his knees, leaning forward and Reese can feel the tip of his cock rubbing against her wet pussy. “Just tell me baby.. Say the words.” </p><p>Even in the haze of desire a memory floods her, her telling Jon <em> fuck you. </em> His response had been simple, <em> only if you ask. </em> Whimpering she snaps, “fuck me.. Baby… please fuck me hard and deep just like you said you..” she doesn’t get to finish cause his cock is sliding into her. Their eyes meet, then he lowers his eyes to watch himself slide into her. “Jesus fucking christ …. Your so fucking wet … and <b>tight</b> .” Swallowing as she felt him stretch her, licking her lips she had a brief thought if he might actually <em> not </em>fit. Then he moaning, “I have never in my life seen anything so fucking gorgeous as you taking my cock baby. Your pussy all tight and snug. Makes me want to fucking come right now and so hard.” His voice, his wards, her back bows as she explodes around him. “That’s it, baby fucking cum on my cock. Let me feel it.”</p><p>She can’t stop the sob breaking from her lips, the feel of him stretching her together with his words.. “Too much. Jon too much.” It never crosses her mind to say the one word she knows that will stop him, stop this.. Cause she doesn’t want it to stop. NEVER. “Not even close baby, you can take more, can’t you. Cause I am only half way home, baby.” Eyes watering when suddenly he is in fact pushing more of his cock deeper inside her. Gasps as her insides are still clenching and quaking, moaning as he reaches down to rub her clit, “fucking tight.. Fuck Reese.” Then she feels his hands, trying to … what? Push her open more? Make her bigger to take him? Just when she doesn’t think she can stand to take another inch of him he leans over her and rolls his hips. She let out a scream as another wave of pleasure rocks her, she can feel the round wetness dripping down and around her ass.</p><p>“Easy baby, don’t push me out…”  Panting she raises her arms up to wrap them around his neck, their lips tangle, his arms are shaking on either side of her head as he just sets within her and let her ride out her latest storm. When she breathes deep and her hands move to caress his back he pushes forward again, returning whatever she pushed out when she had clenched up during her oragsm. “Hell, you feel like heaven.” His words are soft in her ear, and Reese can feel the mood in his body change. The <b>hunger</b> seemed <em> olde </em> r, yet newer. <b>Hotter</b> yet <em> sader </em>.. “Jon?” His lips go lower to suck on a breast, then a nipple. “Hush baby, goin’ love you nice and slow right now.” The voice is still low and deep, the rasp is there but so is … something else.</p><p>Then all the thought is gone, cause he is rearing up and then he MOVING. True to his word, as always, the first thrust is slow and lazy but deep because when he withdraws he doesn’t do half way or a quarter of the way, no she gasps when she only feels the very tip of him within her. “Brace yourself baby. I promised you deep…” When she stupidly and innocently grabs his wrist he smirks and thrusts. Slow but hard, and of course deep as promised… she screams again he comes sliding back within. Eyes slamming shut, back arching, head twisting, legs locking around him she can’t stop herself, “MORE!” That seems to be the trigger to stop the slowly lazy thrust. Now it's a hard pace, that has her breath catching.. And under her hands she feels the hardness that is her Jon coming back to her… “Gonna cum soon baby, you're too damn tight.” </p><p>The bed beneath them is squeaking with their movements, the sounds of their bodies slapping together at his hardened thrust. Suddenly he grabs her hands that had been tracing the scars on his back, gathers them in one of his and slams them above her. “You fucking cum now baby, I can’t… “ she whimpers then he rolling his hips and slamming into her, slamming the bed against the wall with the power behind each thrust. “I fucking mean it Reese…” There is a snarl on his lips, his eyes are watching her and she feels. “There it is, baby come on cum for me. Be my good girl and let me feel that pussy cum all around me again.” Whimpering she felt herself wetten, heard the wet smacking sound then.. A soft scream tears from her lips.</p><p>When she comes back to her senses, Jon has his forehead pressed against hers. Sweat dripping from his body slightly. “Yes, fuck … fuck..” she moans when she realizes she can still feel him filling her. Murmuring, “so warm,” her hands she realizes has dug into his shoulders, she had in her moment of bliss had dug her fingernails into his shoulders. So when she frees her nails he moans and slams his lips against hers. “Yeah baby.. Mark what's yours.” She had heard others say the term, had told her friends earlier that Jon was her but now.. “Mhm. Mine .. Jon.” He chuckles and shifts to dig his arms under her body  then rolls them over. </p><p>Staying snuggled on top of him, aware that his cock was softening and starting to slip from her hole she sighed. Closing her eyes she yawned sleepily, “rest for a bit then we will head back to my place.. I think your li..” then the door is crashing open and Jon is moving. And her world is about to be turned upside down.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At first he can’t believe at how spent his body is, it’s been years since a single round of fucking had drained him like this. Then his mind is hashing back to another time, another man and another woman, he swallows .. hard. <em> Fucking hell, </em> Reese Parker was <b>dangous </b> to him. Even as the words of telling her to rest before they go back to his place he knows he needs to end this. Then Aleisters words ram back into his head, <em> Just feel it this time. </em></p><p>Was it worth the risk? Some in his crew had already taken to her. <em> Jack, Hikaru, and Io. </em> The others were gaining respect for her, she was earning her dues among them. <em> Fucking hell. </em> That left him with two options. Stop fucking her and sumbit her into his crew, <em>  not likely after tonight. </em> Or drop her cold. <em> Again not likely.  </em></p><p>Then the door was crashing in and Paulie was busting through. <em> Motherfucker. </em> Paulie had a Colt American Eagle pointed at them, it took Jon no time to reach his 9 mm. “Paulie, man I don’t know what you're thinking but let's not do this tonight.” Paulie’s eyes where on Reese however, “you fucking little cunt. You think I am going to stand here and let you ruin everything I worked so hard to get..” Jon knew he had to get Paulie’s focus on him. “Paulie she is just a bar tramp, right. Just some tight pussy.” Reese let’s her nails scratch his back, another time he would have moaned in pleasure.</p><p>“Paulie I am just…” Jon wanted to groan instead he took a harder look at Paulie and noticed the white powder that covered his nostrils. “Paulie, are you doing some blow tonight?” Reese whispers behind him as she presses firm up against his back. “He doesn’t do coke. The hippie lettuce, yes. Coke no.” Jon never takes his eyes off the man or his Colt he is waving around. “Fucking slut.. You finally decide to unglue your fucking pussy and its for an Authority dog.” He stiffens at the words, Reese goes quiet behind him. “Paulie you know I wouldn’t betray you like that.. Your… my dad.” She is trying to make amends. For what Jon has no idea what. </p><p>“And yet you spread your legs for one of Vince’s bitch boys.” The shards of the broken man that was buried deep inside of him snarls, “Paulie, I will give you one warning…” Paulie is snapping, “Fuck you… what was it.. <b> <em>Dean.</em> </b> Were you sent to destroy it all… cause that’s how Vince works… points his finger and sends one of his crew in. Well it didn’t work ten years ago and I be damned if I let it work this time.” Then he is raising the Colt higher, Jon wastes no time raising his 9 mm he fires. His bullet, as always, finds it home. Reese, he is glad he doesn’t scream, nor does she move. He bends to grab his pants and fishes out his phone out of his pocket. “Upstairs, clean up crew.” </p><p>Turning to Reese he asked, “you ok?” She blinks at him and softly, neutrally. “You just killed my father Jon.” <em> Well, </em> he thought as he slipped from the bed and slipped his pants on, <em> yours still calling me by given name sooo… </em> that relieves him. She slowly started to curl up into her knees, “is it true? Are you?” Oddly, even as Darby and Jack come through the doorway, it doesn’t cross his mind to tell her to mind her own business. “Which part?” She makes a choking sound as Jack bends down to take Paulie’s pulse and nods up to confirm to them. It signals to her to move it seems, “You two mind your eyes.” She snorts, “‘I don’t have anything they haven’t seen before.”</p><p>Her voice is quiet, it .. moves the shards inside of him and makes the thing beating inside of his chest move harder. “Not with my cum still dripping out of your pussy…” She snaps her eyes to look at him and for the first time in days he sees the indifferences she showed him that first night they met. “I am honored.” He bares his teeth, Jack puts a hand on his shoulder and it is a silent reminder. <em> You just killed her father.  </em> <b>Fuck.</b> She is snapping her bra into place, her eyes are on him- his are on her. He feels like they are starting all over again like that first night. <b>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </b></p><p>Then she putting on her shoes and heading for the door, “where the fuck do..” she turns a quarter of the way to face him. “To my mother, you just made her a widow and I prefer she hears from me. I mean even in dock trash talk not every girl is lucky enough to have her lover out right kill her dad.” Blowing up he snaps, “he had a fucking American Eagle pointed at our heads.. Jacked up on blow what did you want me to when he started to pull the fucking trigger?” She looks at him sadly, “I am not blaming you Jon, I can stand here till pigs fly and tell you Paulie doesn’t DO coke but I saw it with my own eyes. He WAS high. Because of Punk Paulie didn’t do the hardcore stuff anymore.”</p><p>Jon jerks back, Aleister who just came through the door blinks in surprise. “Reese,” his voice is calm and very low. Deadly. “How do you know Punk?” She turns to him and asks just as calmly. “How do you know Punk?” Aleister chucks his tongue at them and tries. “If we can just…” Jon is moving to Reese, “Punk was my friend. His death.. Should have never happened.” Reese raises her eyes to meet his. “Did you have anything to do with his death?” Jon is staring into her light brown eyes and there is a nagging feeling deep down inside, “Jon.” Aleister again. It was an unspoken rule for women, especially a mere consort wasn’t needed or wanted in a man business. He, and most of his crew adhered to, but with that addition of Hikaru they had adjusted. Now it mostly applied within the bedroom. But Aleister, like him, was old school … but with Reese it was easy to share.</p><p>But this was.. Sharing the past.. This was sharing… parts of <em> Dean Ambrose. </em></p><p><b>FUCK. </b>She was so dangerous.</p><p>“He died in my arms.” Turning from her that's all he had to give. “That’s not what I asked Jon.” Her voice is soft, a hand on his still bareback. Snarling as he spun around grabbing her by the upper arms he shouted. “He died by my hand is that what you fucking want to hear?” Reese doesn’t flinch from his touch. “Do you work for the Authority?” He finally draws a line. “Reese, know your fucking role!!” She pushes his hands away and shakes her head, “no.. I might submit to you in bed Jon.. I .. need… to submit to you I think but you can fuck off if you think... “ her phone is chimes and when she digs it out, her eyes are going wide, then she is turning to leaving. </p><p>“Where the fuck are you going?” She throws him a look, “my mothers.” He has her backed up against the wall in an instant, caged between his arms. “Don’t you ever fucking lie to me again.” Her eyes are dark but strongly gazing at him… “I have been nothing but honest with you.. Gave you more liberties than anyone before.” He sees the understanding in her eyes, reaches in to lightly brush his lips against hers as she whispers. “I am sorry Jon…” Her voice is soft and her body is moving to contort to his. “Now where are you going?” Her hands are petting his chest, “my mothers. Then to Foxxy’s she is going off about the dead walking or something.” Jon pulls back, Foxxy was an older bordello worker that had got hooked on blow and took to working the streets.</p><p>She was also the hooker that Angel Garza was beating and raping when Jon’s crew found him. “Did she happen to name the dead that's walking?” She bows her head, looking at her phone screen. “Just one word. Angel.” Pressing a kiss to her temple he murmured, “No possible baby, Angel Garza has my 9 mm in his head.” Her head comes up, “Seriously? Then what the hell?” Jon pulls back when Darby asks softly, “could she and Paulie have gotten ahold of some dirty blow?” Jon gives it some thought, “Possible, if Reese is right and Paulie was unaccustomed to blow.” Darby knew what he meant, Reese asks, “a bad trip?” Darby crocks. “There are bad trips there are <em> nightmares. </em>” Reese blinks at Darby and Jon sees the moment she understands his words. </p><p>Reese is quiet but adds, “for Paulie to find out about me sleeping with someone from the Authority is a nightmare by itself.. And if somehow he KNEW Jon was the one that killed Punk. It would’ve broken something inside of him.” It took everything in him not to flinch at her words, yet she was shyly asking. “What happens to Paullie now?” Jon turns to look at the dead man and sighs. “He will be taken care of. You have my word.” Her hand caresses his neck, drops a kiss under his ear.  Then she is gone. His body already aches for her again.</p><p>“You admitted much.” Aleister’s voice is light, tight. Snapping to look at him, “you fucked her, that does not warrant any special treatment.” He is on the other man in a second flat., “you mind your own fucking business. What me and my Consort discuss …” His body is freezing, Darby and Jack turn to face him, Aleister snapping at him. “You are kidding me Jon. You know nothing about her. It’s obvious she is aware of the Authority, could be working for them or worse.” There is true rage in Aleister's face. “I understood your need for Reigns but <em> THIS </em>! This is going to far… to fucking far. It is no longer a matter if Dean Ambrose is lingering in your soul or not, it’s putting the REST of us at risk.” </p><p>Jon waits for him to say his piece, Aleister after all has earned that right. Snapping out, “You wanted me to feel goddamnit. So I decided I like how she makes me feel.. “ Aleister doesn’t back down, “then you are willing to throw all of our hard work away for a piece of pussy? The hard work, blood, bodies, everything away or her?” Snarling as he grabbed his boots, “Of course not. An eye and for eye.. The old man will pay.. Along with everyone else. You know the score.” Aleister is relaxing a little and suddenly Jon is tired. “What do you want me to do Aleister? Yes I fucked her, do I want more. Yes. Do I need her… No. I will never… I won’t ever.” Aleister throws his hands up in their air. Aleister comes face to face with him. “You can keep her Jon but censor her…”</p><p>Jack murmurs, “you might as well cut her loose if you try to censor her. Tip to the wise, she ain’t the censoring type.” Jon is looking hard Aleister and Jon feels his chest .. <b>hurt</b> . “Fuck .. Fine.. she is loose.”  There is a scuff of sound at the door and when he looks up, he already knows what he will find. Reese is standing there. Her eyes are on him, Darby mutters a soft <em> ‘fuck’ </em>, But Jon mutters a horse “something wrong?” She shifts from one foot to the other then sighs, “Drew McIntyre a ‘friend’ of yours… Mox.” </p><p>“Nevermind,” she casts Aleister a hard look and absent mindedly states. “I forgot us, a.) us bar tramps are idiots. b.) Authority dogs don’t run in the same packs. And don’t eat the same thing.” With that she is out the door and Jon is scrambling to follow her. But she is down the stairs and out the bar behind him he can clear the hallway. Aleister is beside him in a flash cussing, Jack is more quiet. “You know, street peeps trust her, right! I mean I am just now getting the alerts about Foxxy.” Snapping his head to Jack. His phone chimes .. its from Archer telling him that McIntyre has been spotted at Magnum T.A’s </p><p>Snarling as his fist goes the wall he rounds on Aleister.. The other man doesn’t meet his stare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reese meets an interesting Lady and someone from her own past, someone that like Jon walked away from it all. Someone she trusted to protect her and use to slay her bad dreams. Who now, wants in her bed instead of checking it for monsters. And Jon, well that man can't keep his lips shut. Cause every time he is around Reese she finds a way to dig deeper and learns more about Dean Ambrose. He is not sure if thats a bad thing anymore???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are starting to pick up the pace. Things will be happening now.. More smut cause Jon likes it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER 6</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A succession of changing phases of actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A diverse collection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a month since that night in the apartment and Reese can honestly say she is dog </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mox had stopped coming into the bar, Lance and Jack still came around on lunch breaks and that helped, she never asks about Mox. Never asks about their business outside of the docks, Jack one day makes a point to ask her about this. She simply tells him it's none of her business he looks almost sad but quietly asks, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If this is how you’re going to play it Ree then why not stay with him and stay quiet?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had been cleaning a mug at the time so her eyes had been downcast but she answered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that.. And fuck him if that what he wants.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s the only time Jack brings up Jon Moxley to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking in surprise when she roundsa street corner, Reese takes in the scene before her. A few street workers have cornered, nodoubtly a lost and confused looking Capitol Lady. It’s mid-July so the pretty blonde is wearing a beautiful red summer dress, her long blonde hair is flowing down her back. Reese likes the shade of red lipstick straining her lips. Kelly and Ashley are stalking her in circles. Reese moves in a flash. “Fuck off ya floozies.” They round on her, she squares up then they decided that it ain’t worth the fight. The blonde sighs in relief, Ree walks up to her and comments, “bad place to get lost Miss.” The blonde smiles big, Reese now closer can see the bump at her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I paid a young man to get me to the fish market then back to The Royale… but.” Reese sighs this time cause it was obvious what had happened. “Sorry about that but you got milked. How much did you lose?” The blonde blinks at her again in question then states, “I paid the young man two hundred dollars. I thought it was a fair amount..” Reese lets out a whistle, “more than fair. That’s a quarter's pay right there.” The blonde’s eyes wide in surprise, “Really? Should I have offered more?” Reese can see the genuineness in the question and had to laugh. “No or might have been kidnapped for ransom or worse. Glad you still have your bling on you as it is.” The woman brings her left hand up to her chest in horror. Reese can see the huge ass diamond in the ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing she noticed the packages at the Blondes feet, “you got to the market ok.” Here the other woman blushed and stated, “The young man got distracted by a young woman when I took too long I think.” Reese nods, “men think with their dicks ninety ninety point nine of the time. Colds facts in our world.” This earns her a big smile and Reese decides that the other woman is ok. “Come on,” Bending to help with her packages, “I will help you get to The Royale.” The blonde laughs happily. “I’m Renee, Renee Rollins.” Reese smiles, “Reese, Reese Parker Renee it's a pleasure to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reese is surprised that she truly likes the woman as they make their way to The Royale. Coming up to the building she blinks in amazement. “Something it, isn’t it? My husband just recently took over the daily operations. I must admit, coming from the Capital.. Giving up what we worked so hard to get was hard but this new structure seems promising. And I enjoy the waterfront, the water is calming.” Reese smiles, “I love it. I am so glad we moved here. I can’t imagine growing up anywhere else.” Renee looks at her, “You weren’t born here?” Shaking her head she shrugs and adds, “I was born in the Capital actually. Mama fell on hard times and well …” Renee nods as if she actually might understand this, Reese smiles and doesn’t hold it against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking into the lobby of The Royale takes Reese’s breath away, “beautiful.” Renee beams at her, then there is a handsome man making his way to them. Hissing but not unkind, “fucking sakes Renee, I was out of my fucking mind woman.” Dressed in a three piece black suit, hair slicked back in a low ponytail. Reese supposed he was sexy is a classy kinda of way, “Seth baby come meet my new friend Reese. She saved me and brought me home.” The absolute delight in Renee’s voice made the man chuckle briefly and Reese shakes her head. Once at them he sweeps Renee into his arms, kisses her deeply and Reese for a moment has a flash where a pair of blue eyes flash before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choking back a sob cause her heart wanted to break she smiled as another man came to collect the packages from her and Renee. “Reese met my husband, Seth Rollins. Seth baby, Reese Parker.” Seth Rollins turns to her and smiles, “thank you Miss Parker for returning my wife, and in one piece to me. Can I repay you?’ Cocking her head to the side she knew she had to tread carefully here  so thinks about it, “you deal in solids Mr. Rollins? Rain checks?” His light brown darken but he reaches into his breast pocket, takes a business card and a pen. Writes something down on the back of the card. “Take my card Miss Parker…  and should you need that chip.” Taking his card she pockets it in her back pocket and nods, “You’re on Sir.” There is a pleased gleam in Seth Rollins eyes, one that Reese doesn’t care for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to leave and comes face to face with a new man, someone that screams familiarity to her… they stare at one another for a solid minute, her heart beats hard. He smiles and whispers, “Why hello sweet Lil Reese.” His voice rings so familiar but she is damned if she can place his face. “Do I know you?” His smile gets bigger, “You don’t remember me, I’m hurt love.” A memory shakes her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew, may I marry you someday?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been roughly seven years old, Andrew had been her “babysitter” for a lack of better word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s the chosen one. Dad likes him, Cup adores him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eyes wide, “Andrew?” His smile turns into a smirk as he takes her body in, his eyes flare in appreciation. “My, my how my lil Reese has grown. So beautiful, so delicious looking.” He waves a hand to the right, “come have lunch with me my sweet.” His dominance is suddenly there, not choking her but guiding her and suddenly she is reminded she is tired. That this man … used to tuck her in at night and chase away the bad dreams and the monsters under her bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But not your father.. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his arms are around her, she can hear Seth Rollins voice asking, “is that appropriate Mr. McInytre?” Andrew is snapping at him, “stay out of this Rollins. She’s mine.” He is warm, curling up, snuggling close Reese closes her eyes with a smile on her lips… “Safe! …  Again.” A murmur, “Always love. Rest now. I’m here.” Yet it is still blue eyes.. That haunts her dreams.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew “Drew” McIntyre simply sat quietly in the chair as he watched Reese sleep in his room at The Royale. Seth Rollins had demanded a doctor see to the “girl”, Drew allowed it because by appearance alone, did it seem to indicate something was indeed wrong. “Heat exhaustion…  and lack of sleep if I had to guess. Possibly a few skipped meals as well.” Taking a drink of water Drew moved to Reese when she started to stir. “Reese, love?” Her eyes still closed but a smile on her lips, a barest of a whisper. “Jon?” A lover perhaps? Then in her sleep she is crying. Slipping into the bed and gathering her up into his arms. “Shush now lil Cup.. your knight is here. I have returned.” Dropping a kiss on her forehead, on her lips. “I am sorry I left you my sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes blink up at him, “No I am glad you got out. You saved yourself.” Sleepy she asks, “Why are you back?” He tightens his arms around her, “Andrew?” He laughs down at her, playful. “Drew love. And I am just a hired hand, McMahon .. “ She is shaking her head, “I don’t want to know An.. Drew.” Smiling as he readjusts himself, slipping off his shirt as he digs down more into the bed. “Fair enough love… but perhaps you could help me. I am looking for a man.. Goes by the name of Kross, Karrion.” She jerks away from him in a hurry, he can see the pure horror in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drew please no… he is bad.. Super bad man.” Gathering her up again, “Shh love it's ok, remember I banish all monsters. This one… Reese Kerry .. will know my wrath for striking this fear in you.” She looked wided eye at him and asked, “You said you’re a hired hand now…” Boldly putting her on her back he dropped a kiss on her lips. “Money can be returned.” She pushes him up and away, “You found me.. That’s worth a lot of money. To the right people.” Knowing what she meant, “I’m not about your father’s personal affairs anymore love. You however I would very much love.. To be a part of.” He can see the moment she feels the bugle in his pants. She licks her lips and slowly shakes her head. “No Drew.. I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling softly as he shifts off of her, “I’m a patience man love.. You are no longer the innocent lass I was forced to watch. No Reese, you're a beautiful woman, your body, you must know it’s made for a man’s love.”  Her hands take a moment to come up and rest on his shoulders. “Can’t you just be my friend Drew?” Grinning sadly, “Love, I’m a man of few desires. Why? Cause I take what I desire. What I want.. “ Here she starts to push her way out of his bed. “I know men like you Drew. Had my fill of them. Cause they just get what they want and toss everyone else to the side afterwards. I am done being the trash.. The whore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving off the bed he meets her at the door. “You misunderstand me Reese. You once asked me to marry you, now I’m here to collect. Once you’re mine lil Cup.. you’re MINE.” She stares at him for a solid minute before she bolts from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing as he makes his way back to the chair, meeting Reese again threw a wrench into all his plans. But he honestly didn’t know where to go from here? He had failed her once before, a mere kid himself, it had always haunted him. Walking into The Royale and seeing her, seeing her all grown up hit him ways that surprised him. But he has never once denied himself his desires..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at his door and he mumbled, “that took longer than expected.” Walking to the door and opening to see Seth Rollins standing there, a questioning look on his face. “Miss Parker left already?” Sighing Drew snapped, “You know she did, before you ask, she is the daughter of an old friend of mine.” A half truth but he had spoken the truth when he said he no longer had any dealings with Reese’s father.. Beside the occasional contract. Besides the power he wanted was the power to make her whine, to cry, and beg in pleasure… Yes, he decided that would be priceless.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a month, Jon worked himself and his crew to the bone then got raging drunk every night. He didn’t do the bars anymore, his drinking was either at The Shift or at his condo. He remembers Zelina helping him into bed one night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Aleister this needs to stop. He is … </span>
  </em>
  <span>her words never reach him cause the alcohol carries him away. They are at the docks, it's lunch time and he sees Archer and Jack are not, for a change heading to see Reese. He makes a point to ask Jack about her, her dealings with the people that reach out to her is vast. It’s good to stay in the loop with what is happening with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cheap Excuse. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hikaru sighs, “the youngsters have closed ranks for some reason.” Jon has seen this for himself, even with them adding the finishing repairs, putting out there that they are going to hold a dock party the younger dock worker had closed themselves off. Jack shifts and Jon narrows his eyes. “Out with it JB.” It takes him a moment, “words out that you burned and turned Reese. I think it was Tessa, not confirmed. I hear that Reese is getting it pretty bad at the bar at nights from some of the guys. They think she is easy pickings now.” Archer chimes in quietly, “she looks horrible. Like she has slept for days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Jack had started talking, the sandwich in his hands fell and Jon felt his stomach drop. Bile is raising up in his throat and he swallows hard to push it back down, “everyone is so goddamn interested in my love life?” Darby pipes in, “comes with the terrority I suppose.” Snapping his eyes to Aleister, “ok genius how do we fix this? You wanted her gone…” Zelina gasp and rounds on her husband, “the fuck you say?” Raising an eyebrow when Aleister snaps back, “I wanted her censored Jon.. you could’ve kept her, but in which just how open…” None of them expect the slap Zelina delivers to her husband cheek, “You son of a bitch…” Those were said with tears in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are all working hard to make this work Aleister, give parts of our souls to each other. Lance has Hik, you have me, Darby and JB have their friendship, Io is finding her footing, doesn’t Jon deserve something? Someone to go home to? Someone that knows what’s in that black closet of his, that knows how ugly and twisted his past might be? I think it’s wonderful that unlike Roman Reigns or Vince MaMahon that Jon had a chance to rule his territory with an equal instead of just a having a piece of arm candy attached to him.” By now Zelina is puffing and crying. Gathering her up in his arms, he whispered, “it's on me Z, I am the one that cut her loose. Easy babygirl.” His own body still felt sick over Jack’s words. To think other men thought Reese had whored herself to him after one night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I missing here. People have one night stands all the time, sure a few guys might try to hit that afterwards but…” Jack sighs, “I put some feelers out, waiting to hear back.” Just then his phone chimes, he pops the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. Chews and swallows then coughs. “Spill pretty boy,” Archer’s voice is soft, Jon attempts to hand Zelina over to her husband but she refuses to go. Sighing, he just shakes his head. “Holy fucking hell.” Jack’s voice is small and quiet. Darby snickers, “is that as dirty as you get rich boy?” Jon cuts his eyes to Darby relating the message that now isn’t time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looks at him, almost fearfully. “Well?” Jack’s eyes don't leave his. “Reese was seen coming out of The Royale a few days ago.. Since then.. At the bar.. A big scottish man been coming around. My source says the guy is just there, drinking one beer then walks Reese home. Some say, he asked about Kross that first night.” Everyone in his crew knew it was a matter of time before he got his hands on Karrion Kross. Everyone had been warned off. Kross was his prey. Aleister is beside him a moment later, “Scottish man. McIntyre no doubt. If Reigns is to believe he is a mere hired hand these days.” Darby pipes up, asking. “So are we assuming that Reese really is working for the Authority?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shards in him, the broken man he used to be denies it quickly and hotly. “Fuck off.” Aleister heaves beside himself, “doubtful Darby.” Shooting his second a raised eyebrow Aleister manages to slightly bow his head and wave a head in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s all you're going to get. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zelina sighs, “So should me or Jack warn her off of this McIntyre fellow?” Jon knew Reese, he had watched her enough. “She should know better. But I don’t think she understands the fire she is playing with.” Jack is still looking at him. “What?” Jack shrugs and adds, “Dunno if it’s important but Ree seems to become fast friends with the new Operations Manager of The Royale and his wife. A Seth and Renee Rollins… rumor has it Ree saved the Misses after she got milked at the meat market a few days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All sound died off around him, the man inside of him roared to life and that cold rainy night came crashing back into him. “Jon!” Aleister’s hands on him. “It’s the past, it means nothing… they mean nothing!” Snarling, “they are tainting her…  Don’t you see.. He wants to do it all over again, the moment I decide I want something he comes along and he is going to take it… HER away. AGAIN.” Aleister is gripping him hard now. “You know her better than that, would </span>
  <em>
    <span>REESE </span>
  </em>
  <span>sell you out? Would she </span>
  <em>
    <span>force </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to kill Reigns?” The pain and panic is…  Zelina at his side, petting him softly. It takes several long moments. Talking it out, “No, no.. she is too open and honest for that. Fuck Aleister, just know my baby is talking to that scum… “ Aleister is nodding in a knowing fashion. “To think Reese is anywhere near them is ill I agree but she is street smart Jon. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>gave </span>
  </em>
  <span>her information, she could be simply poking around for more, or as JB said people trust her so she could be digging into something on her own, and or she might be seeing what McIntyre is about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, he looks at Aleister. “How do we control this?” He had a feeling he knew what his second was going to say and whined softly when Aleister did indeed voice his opinion. “You need to discuss things with her Jon. She… holds a big secret of yours.. And </span>
  <b>if … IF </b>
  <span>she is getting all buddy buddy with Rollins…” Sucking in a breath at what his second was implying, but knew he was only speaking the truth. Moaning in defeat, “Fine, Jack, she adores you so you're with me tonight.” Jack only gives him a blank, odd stare. Looking at Aleister neither speak the unspoken here, should he run into McIntyre, another player will know that Jon Moxley has strong/close ties to one Dean Ambrose.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bar when they enter is in full swing, Jon picks out McIntyre immediately at the bar and notices that Reese is working the bar. There is a smile on her face. She is laughing, there is a love song starting from the jukebox and he can see Joey is pulling Sonny into a dance. There are cat calls for this, then whistles when McIntyre offers up a hand across the bar to Reese who blinks at the Scotsman in surprise. McIntyre says something, Reese throws her head and laughs. Jack beside him. “The fuck?” Then Reese is moving from behind the bar, her hand in McIntyre’s and the motion she clears the end of the bar he sweeps her into his arms. There are howls when Reese playful pushes from McIntyre’s chest and he spins her so her ass is against him. McIntyre’s lips were on her neck a moment later, Jack again states. “The fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, “Doesn’t matter, we need to get her alone. You say McIntyre has been walking her home after shift? I need that role tonight. So you need to distract McIntyre.” Jack blinks at him and asks, “Are you willing to give up Kross for it?” That makes him pause. “I don’t know, let's find out.” They make their way to the bar and Trish serves them with wide eyes. When the song near its end Trish leans over, “Don’t toy with my daughter. But don't let her go back to the Capitol, please.” Tears gather in the blondes eyes. “I tried to keep her from making my mistakes. But she is walking head first into them.”  Jon is speechless. Then there is cheering and clapping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song has ended and McIntyre has dipped Reese at her waist and is giving her a slight brush of the lips. She squeals in delight. “Drew McIntyre, you keep your charms to yourself mister.” There is a deep male laughter, then he is raising her up and her eyes connect with his. She licks her lips and Jon can feel his cock stir, images of her sweet mouth on him, filled with him. Dripping with his cum. “Dammit to hell,” he mutters, Jack looks at him and he shakes his head. He had taken a seat next to the one McIntyre had vacated and Jack took to leaning against the bar, eyes out into the bar. McIntyre only spares him a glance as he seats back down. He rolls his left wrist, taking a glance at his watch. “If you have to go?” Reese’s voice, it sounds sad at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work love, never stops.” Raising the beer to his lips he waits. Reese nibbles on her lower lip. She is uncertain. This is new. He has never seen this from her before. Then… “What time did you get in?” Blinking, what was he missing there…  then Jack is leaning in close to hear the conversation as well. “Was late. You were fast asleep.” The bottle clank against his teeth, was McIntyre implying that they were fucking? Swinging his eyes to Reese only to find her eyes on him, she is slightly shaking her head. He snarls. “McIntyre?” McIntyre turns to him in surprise. “Aye mate, you are?” Nothing.. No recognition. For now at least. Good, he can work with that. “Jon Moxley.” McIntyre’s head swings to Reese, their eyes met and Jon is curious because there is a silent conversation there. McIntyre murmurs, “Jon… I see. Good show then mate.” With that McIntyre pulls back his right and Jon understands what's about to happen, so does Jack. But Reese, dear fucking god! She places her hand on McIntyre’s cocked fist, “Andrew please don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McIntyre snarls. “Give me one good reason not to love.” Reese is soft in a way that Jon has only ever FELT before, “cause I asked you not too. And if that’s not good enough… don’t do it because … because you love me.” Jon freezes, so does McIntyre. Then McIntyre snaps, “That's low and dirty of you love.” Reese is looking at McIntyre, a sad look in her eyes. “I will never pull that card again, I promise.” McIntyre snaps at him, “what the fuck do you want with me?” Jon is looking at Reese hard but she won’t meet his gaze. Forcing himself to switch gears, “I heard, you were interested in Karrion Kross?” McIntyre’s body language changed, “Aye mate. I know, your top dog around these parts and per your order no one is willing to give the cunt bastard up. He and I, we need to have a conversation.” Reese had forced herself away. He knew it must have pained her to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, waving a hand to Jack. “My young friend here might know where he is if you promise to behave, cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mate </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you kill what's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my prey....</span>
  </em>
  <span> But if we can understand one another, then by all means…” He saw McIntyre was turning it over in his head, then he was reaching in his pocket and with the hit of a few buttons. “I have to reschedule. Family, you understand.” McIntyre’s eyes shoot to Reese and he smiles tightly, “I will return fifty percent. Of course.” Then he is hanging up, “So I don’t get the killshot, I can work around that. Now pay up.” Jon blinks in surprise. “Come over Moxley have you never been in love? Never hear the woman you love whimper in fear of a single man? I promise to leave him alive…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reese is there in a moment, “Drew what have you done?” There is that fire Jon knows so well, back burning in her eyes. “No worries love. Just slaying more of your monsters…” Reese blinks then laughs. “You goof you haven't slain my monsters since I was seven.” McIntyre takes the last drink of his beer and looks at Reese. “Funny age seven was for you, Cup. All about wearing dresses and flowers in your hair …  tea parties, asking me to marry you.” Reese is laughing so hard she is crying now. “I was SEVEN you dork. I was convinced I WAS going to marry you someday.” McIntyre winks at her as he stands and motions to Jack. “You still are Cup. count on it love.” Then he and Jack were moving out of the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Reese a moment to look at him, “you gave up Karrion to get Drew out of the picture, why?” So fucking smart was his woman. Licking some beer off his lips he is pleased when her eyes follow his tongue movement. “Baby we need to talk.” There is a moment then she snaps at him, “don’t call me that Mox.” Using his nickname like a slapdown, and </span>
  <b>fuck </b>
  <span>it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Ree, you're playing a dangerous game with McIntyre…” Quietly she adds, “if you mean about his past, being part of the Authority. I know. And no.. MOX, you and whoever you used to be haven’t came up in our conversations.” He knows she isn’t lying but her words are stinging. He knows he has to keep this on business. “Are you fucking him?” </span>
  <b>FUCK.</b>
  <span> Reese had been pouring waste out of a bottle in the spil bucket and his question freezes her. Snapping she fires back. “No, not that it’s any of your business Jon Moxley. He holds me cause the nightmares are back and I can’t sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans forward, hand researches out to her. “Why not come to me baby. Your mine to…” Her eyes flare and Jon cusses at himself, snarling. “Fuck Ree.. I can’t cut you loose. I work then I have to drink myself to bed cause if I don’t the memories of what you feel like under drive me insane baby. The mere thought sliding into you.. All tight and wet..” She jerks her hand away but leans in close, “I am not, nor will I be just a piece of ass for any man Jon Moxley.” Snapping back, “I can’t </span>
  <b>GIVE </b>
  <span>you anything else Reese. I am too damn broken.” Reese blinks, crosses her arms over her breasts. “Thank you for your honesty Mox. I wish you had been that upfront before you made me realize…” Here Jon saw the blood straining her cheeks the way her eyes dropped, “Oh … fuck me..  baby... I am so fucking sorry.” A tear slips out of her beautiful brown eyes, “Don’t apologize. I am being stupid, to think.. “ she wipes at her eyes and huffs. “Why are you here Mox? Your secrets are safe with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A memory with Aleister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can tell Z anything and everything Jon, She is my heart. My very soul. That is a trust that can never be broken?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knowledge of how Reese felt about him, moved all the broken shards in him. Made the thing in his chest beat harder and faster. Softly, “I know you would never betray me baby, or any of those you.. “ choking on the word their eyes met and Jon can see a wealth of emotion flood her eyes, her face for a split second is bare of her defenses and he can see it all. “.. love!” She licks her lips and he can’t stop the moan that escapes his mouth. His cock is hard and his blood is hot. “Fuck I want you.” Suddenly there is a crash behind them and it breaks the spell they are temptory under. Reese murmurs, “You know better than most, you don’t always get what you want J.. Mox.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming in dissatisfaction, “You’re right. Promise we will revisit this conversation again. Cause we ain’t done baby. Not by a long shot. But for now, Rollins baby.” Disdain enters her face immediately and it pleases him. “I don’t like him, nor do I trust him. His wife, um, maybe, and a </span>
  <b>strong</b>
  <span> maybe here is ok.” Jon felt his stomach drop. “No, his wife is just as low and dirty as he is. Ree, baby they are the reason Punk is dead. I might have been the one to have pulled the trigger that night, but it was because of Seth and Renee I was there.” Her eyes were wide, her hands were on him and it's then he realized his hands are shaking. Reese is softly petting him,  “Mama says a woman, dunna mentally changes sometimes when she is pregnant. Maybe that’s Renee's issue?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meeting her eyes in shock, “she is pregnant?” She is nodding slowly, “due in a month. A daughter. I was at her baby shower the other day.” Reese leveled a look at him and it left no room for argument. “Pregnant women and or babies are off limits, Jon.” It makes him sick she would even think he was capable of such, but the way she was looking at him. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Looking into him. </em>
  </b>
  <span>“Not even Renee baby would make me stoop that low.” She was still looking into him and when she leaned forward and pressed her lips, muttering softly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am proud of you Dean.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerking back, their eyes met and he chokes out, “Don’t do that…  please.” She smiles sadly and asks, “What was he like?” A moment, his mind is a blank then his lips are moving. “A goof ball at times.” She smiles, “Gentle, smoothing, caring, … loving.” Crocking out weakly. “Yes. She was the center of my fucking world.” Reese still for a moment. “Renee?” His voice is gone so he nods. “Ah!” Her voice is sooo soft. Her eyes are even softer. “Then she and Seth broke me…” Reese is crying again and he wants to hold her, he aches to feel her in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet he watches helplessly as she steps back and wipes her face. She gazes at him and murmurs softly, “I don’t think Jon and Dean are all that different. But who am I?” Cocking his head to the side, he leans forward shaky. “Who are you baby?” Cocking his head to the side he watches her as she won’t meet his eyes nor will she openly answer his question. “Reese?” She is looking at her mother, a sadness creeps into her beautiful brown eyes. “I am just me Mox…  I grew up watching Drew slay monsters, now it's my turn. He thinks he owes me.. Since he walked away once. It takes a brave man to walk away from everything they have worked so hard for.” Her voice is soft.</span>
  <span>Stilling, was they even talking about McIntyre anymore? Cause Jon felt like she was looking into his soul, into his past again. And he knew he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked </span>
  </em>
  <span>cause he didn’t know if he had any more secrets to keep from her?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reese's mom is missing. Blame Seth Rollins. Foxxy is dead. Blame Seth Rollins. Dean Ambrose is broken. Blame Seth Rollins. Two of those statements are true, Jon now has to figure out which two? Cause Dean Ambrose ain't so broken anymore. No Reese, has clawed her way into his mind, soul, and now his heart with just three words. And just like that life.... doesn't seem to hurt as bad. But Reese had a secret, one that could either take her away from Jon forever or put him right back as a Authority hound. Question is would he willing put on that collar again for her?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok the chappy is jacked. I am the writer and I had no say in any of this chappy. Muse were like screw you .. we are taking over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaleidoscope</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 7</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A succession of changing phases of actions.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A diverse collection.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were knocking, moaning she snuggled deeper into the covers and the strong arms holding her. The man, that arms belonged to chuckled then the arms were gone. Peeking over the covers, blurred eyed she watched as Drew slipped on his boxers. She smiled and closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Her body spent and fell hopelessly into exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon wasn’t expecting McIntyre to answer Reese’s apartment door let alone in nothing but a pair of boxers. Sleep still crusting his eyes, “Moxley?” It had been Jack that suggested that Jon grab Reese for his visit with Foxxy. The woman had ended up in the hospital and demanded no one but Trish who was currently missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choking back a string of rage he pushed forward. “Reese up? I need her.” McIntyre blinking away the sleep. Looking at him more pointedly, McIntyre looks at him, Jon can feel the frown forming. “Don’t we all Moxley… or should I say Ambrose?” At that McIntyre smirks and turns his back on him and heads back into the apartment. Jon feels his teeth grind together, “took you long enough to piece it together.” McIntyre walks over to the bed and picks up his slacks, a sleepy, “Drew?” Jon watches as the other man puts a knee on the bed and lends over, “here love. Sleep.” Jon can see as she struggles for a moment to open her eyes, raising up onto an elbow she is mostly naked under the covers. “Jon?” His voice is cracked, yet he wants McIntyre to know his relationship with Reese. “Ree baby I need your help.” Reese snuggles down into the covers and lets out a sob, “no … you … let them take my mom.” Blinking, he snaps his eyes to McIntyre as he moves into the kitchen. “Rollins took Trish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cocking his head to the side, “why the fuck would Seth want Trish?” Reese lets out a sob and McIntyre sets down the bottle of water he had fished out of the fridge. “Cause daddy wants her back.” The other man moves fast and light, making his way back to the bed and gathering her up in his arms, but she pushes him away not unkindly. Jon isn’t even aware he is moving until he is on the bed as well, moving to her-  moving her into his arms. “Dad? Paulie is dead Reese…” The bed shifts and her hand shoots out to stop McIntryre from getting up completely. “My daddy… my god he won’t stop, will he? You can’t slay him Drew.. you can’t kill him Jon.” Raising his eyes to McIntyre he can see the rage in the others eyes. Karrion Kross had managed to escape them both, for now but this… Reese’s father was, it seemed to be a different story. Brushing his lips against hers, “Tell me about him baby, how do I kill him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McIntyre laughs at him, it's rich and deep and Reese pulls away from him. Her eyes are wide, the worn sheet slips from her chest revealing her beautiful bare breasts… and it guts him that McIntyre had been sleeping, holding her.. When it was his job to do it. “ Dean Ambrose, a fabled lost hound going to kill Vince K. McMahan. This I </span>
  <em>
    <span>MUST </span>
  </em>
  <span>see!” Reese is now snapping at Drew, “Like you could kill him? Bigger men than you, Drew have tried to kill daddy before… I have seen it. You know I have. Hell I have seen Shane I try it!” Jon sat there frozen, his blood rushing to his head. Crocking out as his arms fall away from her, “You’re Vince’s daughter?” McIntyre snickers and comments, “Ohh I know </span>
  <b>THAT </b>
  <span>look. It was on my face once. AFTER I fucked Stephanie once, I ended up paying severely … for that ten minutes of pleasure. Costed me a 5 year service contact.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reese made this scrunched up face, “Ew, Gross. I did not need to know about you and my sister Drew.” His brain was in a train wreck here, then it made sense, what Vince and Shane were destroying the docks trying to find. What Paulie had been hiding. </span>
  <b>Reese … </b>
  <span>It was all Reese. Then it hit him. “FUCKING HELL. YOU </span>
  <b>IDIOT</b>
  <span>!!!!!” Grabbing Reese by the arms and swings her back into his chest, crushing her to him. “You walked right in The Royale. Right to Seth. He or Renee wouldn’t think twice about handing you over to Shane or Hunter. You …. Fucking christ Reese I could have </span>
  <b>LOST </b>
  <span>you!!!!” Her arms come around him in an instant and he feels the bed shift as McIntyre moves from the bed. Reese’s lips are on his neck, moving up to claim his lips and the moment his hand cups her breast he is pushing her back onto the bed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone chimes, and McIntyre is moving around behind them in the apartment. For the first time in a long long time Jon does care about those around him, all that matters is the woman under him. But a sound in the apartment breaks through his desire, as much as he wants and needs her he won’t put on a show for McIntyre. Reese is flushed when he pulls back from the kiss, lips parted, eyes closed. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Beautiful</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her eyes crack open and her hands raise up to comb through his hair, “I love you Jon…” Her words are almost whispered, said so contently that it causes a snap somewhere down deep in his soul and when her hands move to caress his neck something centers within him. “Please baby..” her voice is so soft, so hungry and filled with.. “I need you Jon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his mouth, because something down deep is moving up his spine and through his heart.. And before he can stop it, before he realizes what’s happening. “I love you too Reese.. I need you so fucking bad. Fuck baby everypart of me needs you. Wants you.” Her eyes are wide open now and there are tears spilling out, gathering her up in his arms he simply moves to hold her and silently tells the outside world to fuck off. Even if it’s for a short time. Right now.. Is for them.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drew McIntyre watches and listens, finding Jon Moxley aka Dean Ambrose at Reese’s door at dawn hadn’t surprised him. No, he was an intelligent man as he had seen the other man at the bar he knew who… he “</span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>” been. The Shield of course was after his time in the Authority but he had heard the stories, even saw some of the carnage afterwards. His ex teammate had been a Shield victim and when he had asked around, because of the sheer amount of damage inflicted… he had gotten one name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean Ambrose</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Jon Moxley with Reese tore at him, Reese had stripped him down in the days since their meeting at The Royale. Had bared the ugliest parts of his soul and smiled at him in kind. It had to be Trish’s blood within her because her Father’s blood was colder than a snake. He personally didn’t know the details of the break of the Shield but he knew Vince McMahon was regretting it, the hounds had been his best gatekeepers since Hunter stood watch on the streets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re hunting…  Remember your prey. Moxley fell through with his end of the deal. Cost you money, the killshot is open.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look on Reese’s face made him feel like a bastard, moving softly he nabbed his shirt and shoes. Eyes never leaving her face as she cried happily. Not even as a child had he seen her cry because of joy. Dressing he coughed as he headed to the door and was pleased to see blue eyes on him in a second, but there was something new with the look. Something peaceful yet deadlier, “Hunter can’t protect Trish. The moment Vince realizes she isn’t going to give Reese up she is dead. You know it. I know it. Cup knows it. You want working information in Vince’s head Hunter is your guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moxley shifts but doesn’t let go of Reese, “why should I trust Hunter?” Drew finished buttons up his shirt, “Hunter got me out, got Trish and Reese out. He TRIED to save your power hungry teammate. Plus he has three daughters of his own now.” Here Reese starts to wipe her tears away, “Really?” Nodding, “The youngest just had a birthday, Moxley is aware of this. The oldest is ..” Stopping to think about the three girls he freezes and snarls, “</span>
  <b>fuck</b>
  <span>.” Moxley lazily stretches out so he can dig his phone out of his pocket. “What?” Snapping, “It makes sense now. Why Hunter was in a hurry to get rid of me. After all I was the next in line..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reese snickers at that, “Shane used to mock and call you the chosen one.” Looking her in the eye he reminded her, “Aye love. You were to be mine. You were my way in..” He can see the moment she understands his words, understands why he was assigned to her all those years ago. Moxley is looking up from his phone, “What changed?” Lower his eyes cause he can’t stand the hurt look in her eyes any longer, “Stephanie oldest daughter.. The lass is mine. I should have seen it sooner.” Moxley looks up at him sharply, “Claire?” Nodding but meeting the other man’s eye he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now we are even.. A mystic for a mystic..</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reese is asking, “We are family?” Snorting in amusement. “In a way, Cup. In a way. Hunter has been the lass’s father. I won’t mudy those waters. I will watch from the back. I WILL keep my daughter safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then will that he at the door, and gone.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth Rollins looked down at the beautiful bundle that was happily sleeping in his arms. Julia had just finished her first meal from her mother's breast and the site alone had changed something deep down in him. A soft knock at the door. “Come.” He was shocked, Renee’s gasp from the bed echoed in the room as Roman Reigns strolled into the room. A plush white teddy bear in his big hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ro?” He hadn’t received any reports that Roman was even in the District. “What…?” Roman’s eyes are on his daughter however, moving to place the sleeping baby into his brother's arms he registers the shock on Roman’s face. “You're her godfather after all.” His face crumbles a moment later when she makes a sleepy yawn sigh. “Beautiful.” And Seth can see his brother is bestowed with his little girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to Renee, he drops a kiss on her lips, “fucking prefect baby. Thank you so fucking much.” Renee beams up at him and reaches up to cup his face, “I love you baby. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful gift.” Smirking as memories of that night nine months ago replayed in his head. “It was my pleasure baby.” Her eyes light up with amusement. When he moves back to Roman there is an odd look in his eyes a second later he chokes out, “congratulations. Beautifully done. Her name?” Seth smiles proudly and takes his daughter back, “Julia Emma Rollins…  my god Ro I didn't think I could love anyone more than I do Renee.. But the  </span>
  <b>MOMENT </b>
  <span>I saw her..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth can see the understanding and .. something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his brother’s eyes then suddenly it's gone and there is another knock on the door. “Come.” Smiling big as Hunter walks through the door and he moves to the other man, showing him his sleeping daughter and Hunter smiles at him and comments, “Redemption sometimes comes in the purest forms Seth. Coming here, Redesigning, Rebuilding who you are. Who you want to be. Starts </span>
  <b>NOW</b>
  <span>.” Shaky moving back into the plush chair he wonder if he can do it, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Renee then at his daughter he looks over at Roman who is walking to the door, without so much as a goodbye. Hunter who is watching him with his new found joy in his arms. And at his words he notices out of the corner of his eye, Roman jerks at his words. “Find him Hunter… Find Dean for me.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reese wondered if this was all a dream? She told Jon her biggest secret and he had gone running to hand her into her Father’s men. In fact the man seems to hate for her to be out of his sight for more than a second. When they had gotten to the hospital and she had stepped into the Ladies room she had to push him away to stop him from coming in with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reached Foxxy’s room Reese gasped in horror as they realized they were too late and she was gone. The Doctor came and sat them down to chat, “someone snuck her in a hot shot this morning. Strangely enough nothing we did counterreacted it. I sent blood work off if this a new type of powder running around, it's even deadlier than the old.” Once they are out of the hospital Jon pulls her in an alley and gathers her up in his arms and kisses her deeply. “Jon?” She asks afterwards. “Seems like we have required a tail.” She watches as he fishes his phone and raises it to his ear. “Darby, get this sonofabitch off of me. I am heading to…” It takes her a moment to realize he is waiting for her to tell him where they need to go next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnum’s… We .. “ sighing she had to correct herself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to have a conversation with T.A.” Magnum T.A was old school and Reese knew he wouldn’t hold a conversation with her or any other female. Jon nods to her and speaks into his phone, “Magnum’s, send word if you would be so kind, my consort and I  would like to have a conversation with him. Let him know we will be there in thirty minutes.” Feeling her eyes going wide as he hangs up she whispers out. “Jon you don’t mean that.” Watching as Jon closes his eyes and leans his forehead against hers. “I let you walk away once Reese. I can’t do that again. Not now, not knowing you own me. And you do baby, so fucking much.” Wrapping her arms around him she can’t help but move into him and hum when his arms come around her. “Aleister wants..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew his crew was important to him, Aleister in particular, Jon chuckles lowly. “Zelina laid into him. And she is right, I have the right to a lover. What I chose to share you is up to me, if I chose not to share I know you well enough to know you won’t push until when or if I am ready.” Nodding as she let her fingers comb through his hair, which was so soft and fluffy. His phone chimes and after a quick open mouth kiss he checks and tells her. “We are in the clear and Magnum will see us in forty five since he is already in a meeting.” Dropping her arms around his neck she murmured, “I never got around to </span>
  <span>christening your sheets.” His eyes had been half way closed at her petting fingers snapped out. “Z even brought fancy silk sheets for us. Candles. Got you this white hot lacey thing for you to wear too. Care to come try on it tonight? Help me dirty those silky sheets?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing out right she dropped a kiss on his lips, “since you asked so nicely, and said there was a white lacey thing involved for me to wear.” His blue eyes darkened, “I am going to enjoy either ripping it off of you with my bare hands or pulling it off of you with my teeth, I haven’t decided which yet.” Sucking in a breath because she remembered at the bar he had told her after she had asked what he had been like as Dean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>A goofball?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It had led her to believe he had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>more playful, like removing clothing with his teeth perhaps? And her heart thumps harder, “Maybe both? He moans as he thrusts his hips against her, “hell yeah sounds like a fucking plan. Then when I get to the sweet pussy of yours baby…” Swallowing hard she smiled big, “your what?” Thrusting back against him, “your finger and lick and make me cum…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s eyes flare and he backs her against a building. Growling lowly, “You’re lucky I don’t fuck you right here and now for that one baby.” Her eyes went wide, “But.. but..” as she thrusted her breasts against him, trying to act coyly. “Ohhh, baby I am going to fuck you hard for that one.” Smiling sweetly she batted her eyelashes at him, “do you promise Sir?” He threw his head back and laughed hard and deep. His hands on her hips squeezed and she fell more in love with him. After he stops laughing he tells her with laughter in his eyes, “every night and every morning baby.. How does that sound?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, she drops a kiss on his lips and twitches her hips, “I love you Jon but…” He raises an eyebrow and one of his hands is moving to undo the button of her shorts.  “Does my pussy need some attention baby?” His voice has dropped and he has angled his body to where his back is toward the opening of the alley, surprise is flooding her face but so is desire. “Jon no…” But his fingers are already in her panties, her legs are spreading so his fingers can slide easier into her. But he is jerking back a second later, “Jon?” His eyes on her hard and dark on her, “you shaved.” Moaning and thrusting her hips, searching for his fingers again, “Alexa’s idea. She said most men like it better.. You know shaven.” Then as she stares into his darken blue eyes it dawns on her that he might think she did for Drew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whispering softly, “I never fucked him baby, just you… all I want is you.” There is a moment when he is staring hard at her then his finger is back in her panties, rubbing her clit- hard and then thrusting into her pussy. He is snarling softly in her ear as he buries his finger deep within her, “Mine.” Then he wiggles his finger and it hits that spot deep within her. “Yes Jon, fuck.. All yours baby.” His thrusts are hard and fast and it doesn’t take long before she coats his hand. As her heartbeat slows down and her breathing calms she watches as Jon licks his hand and finger clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then suddenly his phone is ringing, he is still licking his hand so he puts the phone on speaker. “Yes?” A deep voice that Reese isn’t familiar with snaps, “Seth asked Hunter to look for you Uce.” Jon takes a swipe at a long string of cream on his finger, “So?” Reese blinks as she moves to button her shorts back up. “Uce did you not hear me. Hunter is going to be sniffing after you soon.”  Meeting his gaze she licks her own lips and she can she see the same thought enters his eyes, “don’t you fucking do it Reese.”  A pause by the other man on the phone, “Uce?” Dropping to her knees she reaches up and slowly unzips his pants, giving him plenty of time to stop her. And she can’t stop the smile on her face when he doesn’t do anything other than look down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing his boxers down and letting his cock spring free she was pleased to see he was hard for her, blushing cause she knew his speaker was on but helpless to stop herself, “so hard and delicious looking.” Then she wrapping her lips around the head of him. He snarls, “sonofafuckingbitch you better not stop till I fucking fill your sweet mouth full.” Blushing harder when she looked up and she noticed his eyes were closed and his head was bowed. Remember to breath through her nose she relaxed her tongue and on the first head bob slid him down her throat, “sweet fucking god.” His moan was music to her ears, she was super glad Alexa had given her pointers now… She would suffer any humiliation if she could give him this kind of pleasure,  make him moan and buck his hips in those jerky movements that caught even him by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ree baby gonna fucking cum,” pulling back she settled for the something Alexa had told some men like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It drives their controls insane.. Your Mox is a dom, now this might get you punished afterwards but it might be worth it so .. Try it. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Using her tongue she started to apply short uneven licks to his tip while holding his balls semi tightly. Jumping slightly when one of his hands smacked the wall above her head and his hips jerked up she knew it was working, the whine happened a second later. “ Ree.. baby, coming on baby please.. I need to fucking cum baby… finish me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought almost, he needed to add the command. Scrapping her teeth against his head she released her hand the moment he snapped, “Right goddamn now Reese, or you're going to get it.” The flow is instant and satisfying and she swallows every drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns and slides downs the wall that was at her back and she shifts so she is leaning against his bent legs. His eyes are closed and he is panting lightly, looking down she sees his cock is twitching slightly with a little bit of cum still leaking free. Bending down she flicks her tongue out to collect the wayward drops and smiles when he moans, “Shit baby, that mouth of yours…” There is a cough and she stiffens a little and looks at the opening of the ally when she sees no one. “Uce?” Eyes wide she realizes the other man on the end of the phone didn’t hang up, Jon on the other hand just moans out. “Enjoy the play by play Big Dog?” Horrified that the other man had listened, “Forget your whore Uce.” She jerks back, Jon’s eyes snap open and he raging, “you watching your fucking mouth Roman, you disrespect my consort again my brotha and will fucking gut you.” Placing a hand on his chest, leaning forward to kiss his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a moment then the deep voice is soft, “I was told she was a simple bar tramp Uce.” Jon wasn’t having it, “Your sources would have told you, you fucking sonofabitch that she was </span>
  <b>
    <em>different</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” Straddling his hips and kissing him deeply. “Easy baby, it’s all good he calls me anything he wants just as long as he knows I am yours.” Jon snaps back, “You better believe your mine. Every fucking geogous inch of you belongs to me, fuck…  I.. just love you so damn much baby.” Meowing against his lips, “love you too Jon so very much.” There was a sputter then the speakers, the voice is questioning. “Dean… Uce.. are you back?” Jon is looking at her with a mixture of love and fascination, “shut up Ro. You fucker couldn’t even let me bask in the glory of one helluva a blow job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing hard but Jon is caressing her cheek, “you and I baby are going to talk about this conversation you and Bliss had.” Smirking she drops a quick kiss on his jaw. Whispering knowing the other man still might hear, “sadly no other tricks to make you cum, except my pussy Sir.” Jon’s eyes flash, “which if memory serves me right your sweet pussy is tight as fuck and almost had me cumming before I was half in.” Gasping in fake shock she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. “I will have to do better next time if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was only an almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” There is a sharp suck of breath but Reese realized it came from the speaker on Jon’s phone. “DEAN!” Jon is moving a piece of her hair behind her ear, “Hmm?” Then a moment, “Reese, was it?” Blinking she nods then remembers he is only on the phone, “Yes.” A whoosh of air in a sigh, “thank you for finding my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cocking her head to the side she asks, “brother?” Jon shakes his head at her, “no time right now baby. Ro was.. A member of The Shield…” Blinking she reaches down to zip up his jeans, “so it was you, him, and Seth?” Then her phone is going off and when she fishes it she looks at Jon lightning quick, “Jon, Renee had her baby this morning.” Jon was looking at her in interest. “Good for her, fucking twat.” Smacking his chest then Roman is piping up, “Seth made this babes godfather.” Jon rolls his eyes but Reese knew this was the time wasn’t the nor the place but the words slipped out before she stopped them. “Jon what happened that night Punk died?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the speaker Roman makes a struggling choking sound but Jon sighs, “short version since we are tight on time. Punk was getting street trash off the streets. I, a former street dog, did respect that. Renee and I were together but she was fucking Seth behind my back. Seth was in the middle of a power play without me and Ro. He, Seth needed Punk out of the picture cause he needed to control the street trash/dogs to move in close to the territory he wanted. I don’t think he expected to kill Punk THAT night cause when I came back to the house… I stood there in bedroom doorway watching him fuck Renee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never letting Jon take his eyes off her, she nodded. “I walked out of that house that night never intending to walk back into it, now I am thinking about it, it was because of Hunter I didn’t blow Seth’s head off the next day.” Roman mumbles softly, “I always wondered what stopped you?” Smiling, “You and Hunter might be more alike than you care to admit Jon.”  Shifting off him when he starts to push at her hips, “Maybe, and if McIntyre is right that can work in our favor.” Roman is asking, “Do we even know why The Authority is tearing your territory up?” She freezes but Jon looks at her and asks, “baby you trust me?” She didn’t hesitate, “completely!” Jon’s eyes shift to the open of the ally then he states. “Ro remember the old rumor about there being a third heir?” Roman sucks in a breath, “it’s true?” Jon quietly hums, “a daughter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A daug…” The other man must have put it together. “Reese?” Jon laughs, “And they say Samoan’s are empty heads.”  A snap, “Fuck you Uce.” But Reese can hear the humor in his remark. “So what’s the plan?” Jon is suddenly looking at her, “I need you here tonight Ro.” Roman doesn’t hesitate, “On my way.” Jon is smiling. “Bring Leah.”  Looking questioning at Jon as he retaps his phone. “Z, I need you to get shit together at The Shift. A party. A wedding.. Mine!” Eyes wide, “No I didn’t… fuck it woman do I say.” And he hangs up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaky legs, her heart beating too fast but he is moving to hold her, asking softly. “You will won’t you baby?” At his words she can only nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marriage is not something he every thought he would think about again. But here he is, getting married. Happily so. and it's time to stop hiding. Seth wants a port contract, well now he will have to work for it. For first he needs to congrats the Rollins family on their new addition. And McIntyre needs to back off from Kross, that's his prey. Simply as that. But first, he has a wedding night to get to...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Getting near the end I think maybe three for four more chappy. I hope.. Cause Liana is stirring or rather is Ambrose is ...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaleidoscope</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 8</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A succession of changing phases of actions.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A diverse collection.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked down at the black slacks he wore, together with the black dress shirt he felt eerily close to Dean Ambrose again but then again since this morning the man within him had what? Melt? Disappeared? Merged? Roman chuckled as he came into the room, ‘This brings back memories.” Nodding silently Jon reached up and unhooked the chain around his neck, “get rid of this for me, would ya?” Throw the necklace and the diamond ring attached to it at his brother, “is this the one... “ Going to stand in front of a full length mirror, “yeah, you know on second thought hold on to it.” Turning from the mirror after he tucked his shirt in. “ALEISTER.” His second popped into the room the second a later, there was an odd gleam in his eye. Nodding to Roman, “take that and send it to Seth. Send our congratulations on the birth of his daughter. And a large jar of apricot jam, let him know I will be available to discuss the Kunzite import contract with him next week.” Turning to face his second. “And not a fucking moment before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aleister’s face is blank then a small smile, “As you say Mox.” He turns to take the ring from Roman and steps out of the room and Roman comes to him and softly asks, “Do you doubt him?” Blinking in shock he glances at Roman, “not for one moment. He thinks I am getting sidetracked.That Reese has some grade A pussy that I am risking everything for. I haven’t had the chance to explain everything to him or the others. Jack … “ Here he laughs, “is stoked. Like he is the one marrying her. He adores her. Darby is on the fence only because he knows of my past with Renee. Archer, Hik has tainted him, he thinks it's ‘adorable’!” Suddenly Zelina comes rushing into the room, “Mox she is sooo..” Sucking in a breath he waits as if fearing the worst but Zelina smiles and finishes. “BEAUTIFUL!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking as he throws on a black silk vest, Zelina blinks then giggles, “hold on a sec Mox.” She dashes out of the room and Roman shoots him a questioning look, chuckling. “Mama Z is at again.” Roman blinks, “So this normal?” Snickering Jon replied, “Normal? Have I ever done normal Big Dog?” Roman grins at him and then Zelina is back and she is carrying a black silk fedora. Roman blinks in surprise but Jon, is beyond happy. “Why the fuck not!” Zelina is laughing as she plunks the hat down on his bowed head then ducks out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure want to do this Uce? I mean I heard the play by play today, she gives good head. Fine. The sex I am assuming is outstanding. But she is Vince’s daughter at the end of the day.”Turning to face his brother the adjust the fedora on his head he corrects, “the sex Ro is fucking out of the world. Forget her pussy is so damn tight and milks me for everything I am worth. But the way she moves under me, the way she caresses me, her fingertip down my back, her lips on my neck. How sweet her moans are or the way she begs for more or cries for me to cum. Which is a laugh cause its usually me demanding her to cum before I spill like a fucking kid getting his dick wet for the first time.” Roman is staring at him in surprise. “We have only fucked once Ro and I can stand here and tell you that it wasn’t fucking, that… was something else. Tonight when I take my wife to bed and make love to her it’s going to beat anything I EVER felt with Renee. By a country mile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman he can tell is more or less locked into place but he goes on, “Maybe Aleister has a right to be concerned. Cause for her Ro.. I am willing to either take her Father down or let the bastard collar me again because dying ain’t an option. Not when it will take me away from her, permanently. I watched you lose Layla Roman that a different kind of loss than what I suffered with Renee. That broke you in a different way, one I doubt you're ever going to recover from. I don’t care if she </span>
  <b>is </b>
  <span>Vince’s daughter.” A sound behind him draws attention. “She is what?” Aleister stood motionless in the doorway and Roman shifts next to him, the gesture isn’t lost to him. Murmuring, “Easy Big Dog.” Walking up to his second he levels the other man with a pointed stare, “Reese is Vince’s daughter.” Aleister takes a moment then asks, “is this why you're marrying her?” Rage threatened to bubble but he saw Aleisters point, “it would be a smart tactical move Aleister. And I won’t lie it will probably come into play cause I am done hiding and it’s only a matter of time before Reese is discovered since they have already found Trish now.” Pausing he stepped up to take a drink from the mini bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing a shot of whiskey he answers his second original question. “”But no Aleister I am marrying Reese cause I love her. Simple as that. I am done wasting time. I deserve to be happy, Reese is my happiness.” Aleister takes a moment to look at him then closes his eyes, “And McIntyre?” Blinking in surprise, “what about him?” Aleister raised his phone, “he has increased his hunt for Kross.”  Reaching for his own phone he shot the other man a text, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we had a deal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trying to push off the wave of anger that threatened him, he snarled when his phone chimed back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You failed to deliver. The prey is open game, may good fortune go to the better hunter.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Looking at Aleister he warned him. “You find me Karrion Kross before McIntyre does” Aleister sighs but as he turns to leave again, “Jon, if you truly love her then I am happy for you.” Smiling as he nodded to his second and turned back to Roman who was smiling tightly. “You have a good crew Uce. This McIntyre however…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouring another shot of whiskey he gunts, “Is someone I am on the fence about but the one thing I trust about him is his love for Reese.” Roman looks at him, but he adds, “as long as it doesn’t involve Claire.. He will move heaven on earth for Reese. He feels like he owes her that much I think.” Roman moves with him as they move to exit the room, “complicated life you live Uce.” Jon smiles and can only nod. For Reese he will live it through it all a thousand times over.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The growns Zelina had gathered for her to choose from were all incredible and beautiful but in the end she wanted something that suited not just her but Jon as well. So the white sleeker silk no back gown won out in the end. Zelina did her hair up in curls and added some make up, Hikaru had done her nails (a soft pink shade of fingernail paint) as she was set. There is a soft knock on the door, calming her breath. “Come in,” Jack slips in the room a second later, a smile on his handsome face. “I hear Magnum’s was a bust earlier!” Nodding she ran her fingertips across her collarbone. “Yes, he didn’t know anything about Foxxy or about my mom.” Jack digs a box out of his pocket a moment later. “Each member of the crew owns a port contract. I just so happen to own  one that you seem to have a fondness for one.” Blinking in surprise she wondered where this was going? Until he opened the box revealing a Amethyst gold necklace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack…” Speechless and wide eyed, she saw the Amethyst was unrefined was still in its natural state of beauty, looking at him in question. He shrugged, “like my Alpha.” A movement behind them, “ours rich boy… I supplied the gold.” Eyes nearly popping out of her head Reese looked back at Darby Allin in utter surprise. Choking softly, “Boys it's beautiful.” Looking at Jack and seeing the understanding in his eyes she commanded softly, “Darby come put it on me please?” The other man moved silently but quickly and she felt his warm finger brush her hair to the side when he adjusted the necklace onto her neck. A soft, “not a bad call rich boy.” Jack chuckled and when she turned she reached up to place a kiss on each man’s cheek. Zelina hummed as she slipped back into the room. “Your groom awaits my Lady.” Looking at Jack and Darby she realized she had a big problem…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you boys like to give me away???” Jack smiles and offers her an elbow immediately but Darby blinks a moment then gazes into her eyes again. She doesn’t blink or look away, “I didn’t know him as Ambrose but I heard Black talk about it.. He was one cruel sonofabitch but rumor was he had a woman he adored. I don’t know the details, not my place. But he found me, high chasing the dragon, my kid sister’s dead body next to me… from an overdose. He made sure sure I realized what </span>
  <b>my </b>
  <span>life choices had cost </span>
  <b>her</b>
  <span>.” Reese opened her mouth, Darby shook his head.”I was eighteen Reese she was fourteen. She was my responsibility. She looked up to me. Women are to be protected, I failed once. I understand some women are conniving, lying, two faced bitches but then.. There are those like my sister… like Zelina, Hikaru, Io, and you that I WILL protect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of his words he bows his head and Zelina gasps, Jack shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Swallowing she took a chance, “I grew up watching my Mom cater to my Father. There was no love there, at least not on his part. It was all about sex, cause you see when your…” here she cupped his bowed head and raised it so she could meet his gaze. “Powerful men like Vince McMahon think you can buy anything or anyone. Even love. I grew up in a nice home with a loving mother, Drew was there for a short time, men and women alike came to kill me… or to take me. My blood alone is worth a lot, then Mom had enough and we came here. There were nights where we were so hungry and cold. I thought we would freeze to death or starve to death. Then Paulie came. Life got better. Then Karrion came along.. I made that choice…” Suddenly she was wrapped up in two sets of arms Sighing she let it go. The self hatred she had been carrying. She never understood why her mom never hated her. The guilt of her choice of first lover. Of her own birth. Seemed to wash away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelina humms, “it's time my Lady.” As Jack and Darby lead her from the room and to where Jon waited for her she tries not to cry. She wished her mom was here. But like Drew said her mom was most likely dead… had been for days now. But in the end she knew her mom would be happy for her, she was marrying the man she loved. And that's all that matters</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Renee with Julia made him smile, made his heart want to burst as well. The sheer amount of love he had for them. Renee was currently feeding Julia and there wasn’t a more beautiful site in this world if you asked him. There was a knock on his door. “Come,” Buddy Murphy stepped through a moment later, his eyes went to Renee, eyes dropping to the baby then realizing what was taking place adjusted his gaze. Renee for her part adjusts the feeding blanket over her breast better, “Murphy what is it?” The other man takes a moment to find his voice, it's then Seth sees the package in his hands. “That for Julia?” His question snaps his second into place. “It’s from Moxley and I don’t think it’s exactly for Julia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murphy walks over to hand him the package and when he opens it he can feel the blood drain from his face, “Seth baby, what’s wrong? What is it?” Swallowing hard he pulls out a jar of apricot jam, his favorite and most secret breakfast desire- not many knew it, Renee gasps. Murphy asks, “strange thing to send a baby?! But there is more…” Seth doesn’t need to see more but looking down into the box he sees a black velvet bag and when he pour the contents onto his hand Renee lets out a muffled scream. Julia is dislodged from her breast and starts to whimper. Renee is asking breathlessly, “Seth is that the same …” Tilting the ring so he can read the inscription inside, he reads out loud, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My heart is in your hands Nea! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Renee is putting Julia down in the basnett and moving to him. “Omg Seth it’s </span>
  <b>Dean</b>
  <span>.” Swallowing hard he reaches the bed and plops down, Murphy adds. “Moxley added his congratulations on the birth of your daughter and will be more than happy to discuss the Kunzite port contract with you next week. And.. his exact words words I was told to relate were, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And not a fucking moment before!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee rounds to pick up Julia when she starts to cry from the basnett and moves to the rocking chair. Murphy goes on, “Seems as if Moxley is holding a big party of some kind at The Shift tonight. We had to cut drink prices to match.” Nodding numbly Seth could care less he knew Moxley, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.. Dean,</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t run the day to day business of The Shift. Jack Perry did. Seth actually liked the young man. Not many knew about what he did other than run The Shift, well not since he was publicly disowned. No one seems to know what the young kid did in his spare time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee moaning out in despair, “Jon Moxley is Dean.” Murphy blinks in surprise and disbelief and questions, “As is in </span>
  <b>the </b>
  <span>Dean Ambrose? The Middle Hound?” The Shield or the Hounds of Justice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what a joke that had been, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knew from their talks while he was ready to face his brother again Renee was not. She didn’t care to ever see Dean again, Seth respected Renee for that but also because Dean had been harsh the night he let them know their gig was up. But then again Dean was Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking lying two faced bitch. Tell me ‘Nea darlin’ did you even let my cum  dry in you before you took my little brother into our bed and fucked him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first he and Renee had tried to play it off as if it had been a one time thing but in the end his brother had clued them that he had known for weeks. Renee in the end had tore off their engagement ring and threw it at Dean, Dean picking it up had looked at it then stuffed it in his pocket and left without any word. They had both beg Dean to stay, in all his calculations Seth never figured Dean would walk away from everything he had managed to build for himself. Seth had needed Dean and Roman a little while longer for his plan to work. But in the end...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he had Renee and Julia he knew he would do the same if he lost them. Julia let out a loud cry and he brought him back to the present, “See if you can find out about his party Mur. Don’t go anywhere uninvited, remember all the rumors you heard about Ambrose..” At his seconds nods, “Assume them to be fairytales and of the Disney kind. Cause that particular brother of mine only knows one kind of carnage.” Murphy looked over to Renee and Seth knew what that he wanted. So he got up and went over to the rocking chair, dropping a kiss onto Renee’s upturn face. And softly placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking outside the room, “What?” Murphy motioned for him to walk, sighing he nodded. “Bray is pissed, he finally received Erick Rowan's head” Seth knew the recluse hillbilly had been receiving his “brothers” body parts piece by piece. “Do we have any idea who or why yet?” Murphy nods, “Moxley. Rowan, rumor has it was out of his mind on some new blow that going around, assaulted some of Moxley’s crew, a female lieutenant, another female that’s now a part of his crew, and bar tramp, then there was the offing of the blow dealer himself. An unfortunate bloke that went by the name of Pineapple Pete.” Snorting, unfortunate name indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean always had a soft spot for women. He was raised on the streets and grew up watching them get beat and raped. Never pictured him making one a lieutenant though. Doesn’t surprise me.” Murmuring soft as they walked the halls of the penthouse suit of The Royale. The elevator chimed and Austin Theory stepped off and jogged up, “Kross’s wife just sent me a text stating that we need to get McIntyre off their ass if we want them to find the girl.” Sighing in silent grief, “I don’t want to make an enemy out of McIntyre just yet, I trust him more than I do Karrion Kross at this point.”  Theory is smiling, “chitchat has it, that it has turned into a competition of who gets Kross first. Moxley or McIntyre. Seems as Kross upsetted a girl Moxley took under his protection. A Reese Parker.” Jerking Seth snaps, “Did you just say Reese Parker?” Theory nods and looks at him in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then that day a month and half ago came barreling back to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parker, Trish Parker. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snapping out, “Murphy see if this Reese Parker is the same one Renee befriended?” Silently he needed to have a chat with Reese Parker cause if she was who he was thinking she was. Then a thought hit him. Digging his phone out he tapped out the number. “Mr. McIntyre I need a word with you in person, if you would be so kind. NO, Mr. McIntyre it’s in regards to Reese Parker, is that good enough to satisfy? Good I will see you in an hour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is sitting in his parlor an hour later when Murphy shows Drew McIntyre in, waving to the chair in front of him he smiles and leans forward. “Bravo to you, you play me well Mr. McIntyre.” The Scotsman simply raised an eyebrow and waited, either confirming or denying anything. “Reese Parker is the missing daughter that Vince McMahon has me looking for, correct?” Drew McIntyre leans back in his chair. “Oh give over Drew I am not about to hand the girl off to her Father.. Not after holding my </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the first time today.” McIntyre shifts and simply asks, “Why am I here Rollins?” Sighing Seth entwined his fingers, “Obviously this Reese means something to my wife, something to Dean if he offering protection, and to you who if I have your principles correct feel the need to protect her as well. How can I help?” He watches as McIntyre leans forward and states clearly, “Reese isn’t going to trust you Rollins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking in surprise, “I have given her no reason</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> too.” McIntyre snickers in amusement, “First off she knows her mom was taken on your order, knows Vince well enough to know that within a day of not handing over her daughter Trish Parker is dead. Secondly she is loyal to Ambrose.” Leaning back in his chair he took a harder look at the other man, “So that either tells me Dean doesn’t know who she or he is playing her.” McIntyre just raises an eyebrow at him. “I am a smart man Drew.” As Drew gets up to leave, “Obviously not smart enough or The Shield would still be standing tall.” Letting his upper lip curl he snaps, “I need you to back off of Kross for a bit.” McIntyre cocks his head back to throw him a look over his shoulder, “I thought you weren’t interested in handing the girl over anymore?” Slamming his hands down on his desk Seth snarls out, “He is Dean’s prey, unless you want hurt you’ll back the fuck off.” McIntyre blinks at him and mutters, “Interesting.” Then he is gone. And Seth lets out a growl of his own.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the elevator Drew McIntyre shoots a single line text. To his competitor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your baby brother is protective of you. And is very aware of who our girl is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocketing his phone he figures sticking close to Seth Rollins might come in handy for Reese. And if he is lucky he might get to see his own daughter walk the halls of The Royale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>IF</b>
  <span>, he is lucky…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a fucking  joke that was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much so ...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forgot to laugh.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ceremony was by candle light when Jon had turned to take in Reese walking to him and his heart frozen, Roman who stood next to him misunderstood for a mere second whispered, “if that was a second thought now is the time to speak up Uce.” Swallowing he muttered back, “fuck you that’s mine.” Roman snickered back, “she is delicious looking..” Rounding on his brother, eyes narrowed before he saw Roman’s smile. “Butterflies all gone Uce?” Smirking he only shook his head and turned to face his bride again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later Reese Parker no longer existed and in her place stood his beautiful wife, Reese Moxley. Bringing a champagne flute to his lips he felt his phone go off in his pocket, fishing it out Roman sighed. “Let you second handle your business tonight Uce.” Smirking as he opened the messaging up, “Plan to but not many have my personal number.” Reading the text message from Drew McIntyre he calls over Aleister, watching Reese chat with Zelina and Hikaru. “Mox?” Aleister is beside him in mere seconds, “Rollins pieced together shit quicker that I thought he would, way quicker. I thought that the new baby would distract him for a while yet. He knows about who Reese is. I am guessing not who she is to me.. I don’t think he nor that two faced wife of his could see me ever being happy again so when shit breaks about not only about me getting married but WHO I married.. Seth isn’t going to wait on a meeting for a port contract to come see me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aleister is nodding, his eyes reaching out his own wife, “I will keep him at bay Jon. I swear it.” Nodding at Aleister’s soft words. Jon just as soft asks, “Just one night is all I am asking for Aleister. I want one night to make her solidly my wife.” His eyes swing when he hears Reese’s laugh, she is standing with Jack and Darby, Darby is explaining something in his no humor way and Reese is laughing her ass off. Zelina came gliding up to them, “Darby told her about Jessika.” Snapping his eyes to the small woman who was cuddling up into her own husband. “Did he now.” She nods once then looks at him. “You told me once I would never be his Alpha, but I think Reese is. Isn’t she?” Smirking proudly, “damn straight she is.” Aleister is petting Zelina’s hair, “Jack knew I think before any of us. Archer confided in me that she babied him and Jack that day in the bar when Tessa Blanchard showed up.” Jon felt his cock stir, just knowing she had handled his lieutenants then Tessa Blanchard in way shape or form got his blood pumping for her. Not that he needed the extra help..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelina is giggling out, “Mox you should go, enjoy yourself. I have set a bath for you and Reese.” The images of her naked, moaning, cumming on his sheets had him ignoring an idea of a bath.  Sitting down the glass he moved to where his wife was, moved to stand behind her and brought her up flush against him. Letting her feel just how hard he was, whispering in her ear. “I want my wife, and I want her now.” Reese giggles and mentions, “This wife of yours is super lucky.” Growling as his hands nestled on her hips and squeezed. “I am the lucky one. She agreed to marry me on the spot even gave me one helluva of a blow job today.” Reese laughs and he can’t help but smile big, “is that your way asking for another sir?” He openly moans and asks, “will you make me beg again?” She is spinning in his arms, looping her arms around his neck. “You’re not going to punish me for that?” Licking his lips as he drops a kiss down on her lips, “I have many different ways to punish you sweet wife, but I think I like making beg for my cock more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reaches up to melt against him more, “that’s punishment? Oh my! I am so lucky indeed.” Humming in pleasure he starts to push them out of the room, placing sweet kisses along her neck as they wait for the elevator but once in the car he murmurs. “I love you baby.” Her hands at his zipper and he moans when her fingers are on his cock a moment later, the elevator dings and he pushes her backwards into the room. Her eyes are on his unzipped slacks, “so fucking cock hungry baby?”  She simply licks her lips, tearing off his vest, knocking off his hat he goes to unbutton his shirt but stops when she steps up and simply pulls her hands on either side and pulls. The buttons pop free as she moves her hands lower and yanks his shirt free of his slacks. Then she dropping to her knees. She does so carefully since the silk dress was tight on her hips and thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is giving him those small indecisive licks and teeth scrapes. Her hand went to cup and squeeze his balls, “throat baby, please. Want that again.” Watching as she closed her eyes and then, “ah fucking hell that’s it, my sweet wife. Every fucking inch. Don’t stop till I cum either.” Her head started the bobbing motion as she started sliding his cock in and out of her throat. “Just as good as your tight wet pussy baby. Just as fucking good..” Her tongue was flat but when she bobbed her head up she would wrap it around him. Raising his hands to tangle them in her hair he stilled her head and started to buck his own hips into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and gazed at him. Saliva slipped from her mouth making her even more beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock throbbed, “harder baby.” Reaching down to cover her hand that was squeezing his balls he snarled when his hips bucked thrusting his cock down her throat to where her lips came smashing against their hands that covered his balls. “Let go baby, let me cum.” His hand falls away, her hand gives his balls one last squeeze then she lets go and he is filling her mouth up. “Goddamn it.” Eyes half closed he watches as she swallows every drop and when a stream falls onto her chin he reaches down to wiper it up with a hooked finger, bringing it to her lips. “Lick, like a good girl.” She immediately licks the offering off of his finger and he smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down to help her up he pushes the corded straps off her shoulders and moans in appreciation when the dress slides off her body and pools on the floor. No bra and panties. “Fucking hell Reese you stood in a room full of my men with only the flimsy dress covering what’s mine?” She turns from him and makes her way to the bed, he snarls as he pushes his slacks and kicks shoes off. She is crawling on the bed, “stop!” She stops immediately and casts a look over her shoulder, “spread those legs open.”  Even in the candlelight he saw the hint that had made him give her the sudden command. Palming her ass he spreads her open even more, “Jon?” Her voice is soft but he can hear the need and the desire. “Look how wet you are, positively dripping. And your thighs are so smeared, I bet if you could have reached you would have fingered your sweet pussy tonight.” She shifted in his hands and he lowered his mouth to lick at the wetness at her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon please.” Taking a finger to catch the dripping line of sweet cum that was just starting to leak from her pussy he sucked it into his mouth. “You had your play dear wife now it's my turn.” She whimpers as he runs his tongue over her hole, “baby have you,” he pauses to run a finger over her other hole and is pleased to only to see her slightly tense. It had been so long since he had been comfortable enough to enjoy himself fully with a woman, “been fucked.” Letting her juices coat his finger he presses against her ass, giving her time to adjust and to say the word to stop his play. “Karrion.. Tried… It hurt too badly. I .. I ..” Placing a series of kisses along her spine as his finger slipped in, she immediately clenched around him. “Relax baby, it’s just me.. Shhh.” Licking her back until she sagged a little and her hole released him enough where he could withdraw he was surprised when she pressed her ass back into his hand, chasing his finger. “Reese, not everything has to come tonight baby. We have the rest of our lives .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is panting but smiles back at him, “I love and trust you Jon. I know you can show me that it.. Doesn’t have to hurt.” The trust in her eyes undoes him instead pressing the issues he moves up the bed, grabs her elbow and drags her up for an open mouth kiss. Her hands are moving in the fine hairs on his chest, against his nipples and it makes his cock twitch again. Rolling them so him is caging her down beneath him takes a moment to soak in the sight of her. She moans as parts her legs wide so he can settle between him. He moans cause he can feel her juices leaking from her slick clean pussy and he knows he won’t last long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her hands on him, “please sir.” Slamming his mouth down onto hers he kisses her hard and deep. The rolls off of her, only to grab her and settle her over him. Her eyes are wide and big. “You want control. Take it baby. Fuck me.” Her eyes go wider, “but..but..” Jon moans as he lifts her up and hands his cock in hand, rubs his head through her wet pussy. “Reese… you’re an alpha as well… now be a good girl and fuck me.” Letting her line his cock up with her hole he licked his upper teeth when she actually started to sink down. Hands on his chest, fingers twisting his nipples. Snarling out, “never before Reese.. Never before have I gave up an ounce of my control… to any woman.” He sees the tears and understanding in her eyes a second later. “I have shared my crew with you. Let you know my knowledge, took my pleasure  from your body, now baby take yours.. Own me like I did you.” She is sobbing as she sits flush on him now and lowers herself for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her rocking motions start a moment later, at first it’s slow and barely a movement at all. It has him rolling hips against her in a hurry however. Then she is sitting up, her hands flat on his chest. Their eyes meet and Jon smirks. His little wife has finally decided to fuck him. She moves her hands to entwine their fingers then lifts herself up, half way then glides back down. “Fucking tight as hell baby.” She is huffing then she rolls her hips and thrusts up and only leaves his tip remaining in her wet hot pussy. Mouth snarling open because he knew if she came down .. hard.. On him.. Then she was doing as he suspected and they both let moan that was a partial scream as he filled her so deeply, “that's it baby, please just like that. Fuck that felt so good.” His eyes lazily closing.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reese was so fascinated by the man beneath her, the man that was her husband. His hands locked with hers rolled her hips forward and raised up, his thick tip rested at her entrance and the impending thrust had her pussy flowing, “Jon, baby eyes on me. Always on me.” She wanted to see the pleasure in his beautiful blue eyes when, the moment he opened his eyes she slammed down screaming in pleasure herself at just stretched his cock pulled her. His back bowed and he is panting as she adds a little grind of her hips as she sits on his cock. “So bossy baby.” His voice is teasing and she loves it, in fact it .. she moans as more juices cost his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body is so tight, bringing Jon’s hands to her breasts she makes him cup her. Leaning back as he starts to twist her nipples in his skilled fingers she uses her hands against his thighs to hoist herself up on his cock to get that friction going again. “Jon I need… “ Then he sits up his arms around her back in a moment of a passionate kiss then he is flipping them. His hands are reaching around to grab her knees and pushes them to her chest, their eyes meet again and he murmurs, “eyes on me baby. Always on me.” The moment he pulls out of her complete she can feel the emptiness then suddenly realization of what he is going to do as he slams back in. Screaming she knows she is spilling all around him but he doesn’t stop. In fact he increases his pace and as her fingernail digs into his forearms she settles her legs onto his shoulders and thrusts up to meet his thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it baby coat my cock. Clench that pussy up on me. Fuck I love it.” Sobbing as his lips are kissing her neck, her collarbone, her lips. His balls are slapping hard against her ass at his thrust, the bed is moving up against the wall and she can hear skin on skin over the sound of her cries of pleasure. “Gonna fucking cum soon baby,” the thought of being filled up by him again causes her wiggle up, locking her ankles around his neck. “Fucking pussy need to be filled doesn’t it baby.. You want my cum filling you so damn bad that it’s leaking out of this tight ass pussy of yours?” A hard breath against her lips, “answer me Reese.” Sobbing as her pussy exploded again she cried out, “yes please Jon, filled me up. Make me …” She gasps as a second later she feels him stiffen above her, then a warmth fills her as he fills her just as he said he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a moment where he simply stays above her but when she moans and she unlocks her ankles and moves. Blushing as his hand comes up to brush some hair off of her face, “color baby?” Sighing as her legs slipped from his shoulders she moaned when she felt his cock twitch in her pussy. “Green.. Soooo green.” A chuckle, “good to know baby.” Then he is slipping out of her and she feels the gush of liquid at the junction of her legs. So after Jon moves she curls up on her side, cuddling up to him. Yawning, “why is sex so goood with you?” Jon drops a kiss in her hair, “cause you love me.” Humming happily she closed her eyes as she placed her head on his chest .. she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding night is over but is the bliss over? Not if Jon has anything to say about it. Kross has popped his head up for the last time, has cause enough damage cause now he has forced Jon's hand. Now with a meeting between his brothers looming ahead and the threat of Shane McMahon to Reese he take the time to simple indulge in wife and to erase Karrion Kross from her memory once and for all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the scene between Jon and Reese at the end, where Jon is "playing" didnt want to be written. Took me two days to get it where I was somewhat happy with it. Still don't like it but I will deal with it.</p>
<p>!!! Character Death Below !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kaleidoscope</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 9</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A succession of changing phases of actions.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A diverse collection.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon didn’t dare close his eyes, even when Reese had drifted off to sleep after their second round of love making. The second round had been more rough and fast and Jon was thankful that Reese had came before he embarrassed himself like a school kid and left her wanting. He had taken her from behind, her shoulders down on the mattress, ass up in the air, his hand around her throat. His thrust had been so deep that it rocked screams from her that he knew he would crave for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wife snuggled up to him in her sleep and Jon tightened his arms around her. He had plans for her tonight and that sweet ass of hers. She had been so trusting and willing last night even though what he had wanted caused her to tense and think of painful memories. “You’re thinking too hard husband.” Her sleepy voice made him smile, the title had his cock stirring. Flipping her onto her back he gave her a kiss then softly asked. “Tell me about Karrion Kross baby…”  He needed to know,  if he was to help, to smooth away her hurt and fears. Plus when he finally got his hands on the other man, he wanted to repay the other in kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pauses for a moment, “I don’t understand Jon, Jack told you about Alexa. Like I said I was closer to her on the second night. The first night he was very kind, gentle even.. Considering I am…” Jon knew what she meant. “Tight as fuck.” She actually blushed and he fell more in love with her for it. “Yes he said he had never felt… felt anything so tight or hot. I think he was fascinated that first night.” Her eyes closed then she whispered, “It started with a crop whip for spanking on the second night, I actually dealt with the first five strikes ok then he started to hit the same places twice or cross hitting but never more than twice. He moved to … um… playing.. I guess with.. I mean like you did last night.” Jon grinded his teeth together and he had a feeling where this was going, “the sick sonofabitch didn’t prep you at all did he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs heavily, “there was some kind of warm oils he used I think, they smelled nice, I liked them. He used a finger like you did last night, stroked me a few times then bam before I knew it he was using his cock and I wanted to die.” Here she laughed. “That was the least of my worries that night. The incased leather strap…” Here her eyes went hard and met his eyes dead on, “You got to punish me fine. I will take it.” Here he snorts cause he knows if he ever has to punish her she wouldn’t meekly sit by and take it but he doesn’t interrupt. “But don’t you ever come at me with hard leather… I will gut you somehow someway.”  Nodding softly he whispered, “I have other ways of punishing you baby.” She blinks at him in open curiosity and asks, “Like what? You have been nothing but kind and a generous lover.” Smirking, “Denying you the taste of my cock for one..” She smirks at him, “punishing yourself husband??” Snarling, “I can make you open that sweet mouth and jack off all over you baby… “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden loud knock came at the bedroom door, the laughter in her eyes dimmed for a second then she smiled. Mumbling he apologized, “I only asked for a single night baby I am sorry.” She cupped his face and kissed him lightly, “don’t be sorry baby it’s ok. I know Aleister wouldn’t bother us unless it was important.”  Slipping from the bed, not bothering with clothing since he was hoping to go back to his wife. Opening the door revealed his second, “Yes?” Aleister bowed his head, “My apologies Mox but I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reese would want to know… the TLC bar has been set afire.” There is a gasp followed by a cry from the bed, Jon snaps, “who is on scene?” Aleister is nodding and turning to leave already. “Darby and Archer. Jack is at the Police Station seeing if he can pull in any chips. Zelina is bringing fresh clothing for you both. As well as a light breakfast.” Even as he finishes his sentence his small wife steps off the elevator with a few sacks and silently asks for permission to enter the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to the side he allows the other woman entry and nods to Aleister, “Give us twenty minutes..” Aleister turns to go and Jon calls out, “Aleister.” When his second turns around to face him with a curious look, “thank you my friend.” There is a please look on the others face as he inclines his head and smiles, “Till the end Jon, as promised.” Jon smiled despite the circumstances and replied in kind, “As promised.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killer stood at a port pier and watched the TLC bar burn, Scarlett it seemed had gotten impatient again. He only hoped it didn’t ruin his long term plans? Cause if it did, his wife would pay, in flesh and blood. Turning when the sound of footsteps came up behind him he was surprised to see the young Tessa Blanchard looking meekly at him, “I wanted her to pay, I didn’t want her dead.” The coldness within him yawned and scraped against his senses. “Your contract was voided lil one. You no longer get a say in my play.” Tessa opened her mouth to spout out more nonsense but with a single look she hurried to close it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a moment of unusual kindness, “I believe no deaths have been reported as of yet.” Then there is a shout by a fireman, “Chief we have a body over here!” Killer heard Tessa Blanchard gasp in shock and gave her a pitiful look as she crumbled to the ground. His rage at his wife’s sloppily bubbles up as he snaps, “I stand corrected.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both watch as a charred body is pulled from the smoking building then Tessa Blanchard is up and gone, a hand over mouth. His eyes however never leave the body, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” as he listens to the girl leave his side. Then to his surprise an SUV pulled up to the far dock and out of the passenger side his prey steps out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reese Parker, </span>
  </em>
  <span>A little girl that for two nights had made him feel almost human again. And he wanted that again, or at least to see if that was still a possibility to feel that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could still remember the tightness of her pussy, the way her ass had bled at the end of his crop and belts. The way her screams echoed off the wall as he took her ass in the midst of her pain and blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted all of that again. Needed all of ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>HER</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. No, that wasn’t right. It was the memories of the night before.. That he was after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as she stayed at the front of the SUV as Moxley moved to inquire about the fire to the fire Chief. Saw the other man tense up when Chief told him about the body. Watched as people moved about, ignoring the girl that held his attention. Snapping to the trunk of his own SUV, the burning need of desire was pulling him to be a little careless. With Moxley so close at hand he was risking a lot, but the risk.. Could be well worth, depending on Reese. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cause at the end of the day he still respected the core of being a dominant man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>RED.. Sir… RED </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, looking down at the chloroform soaked rag in his hand he wondered how much of that was true any more? Folding the rag in half then tucking it  into his pocket he carefully made his way down the pier, his eyes taking in his surroundings at all times, aware of Moxley and his crew as they assisted the Fire Chief and his men.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Reese moved to assist in getting bottled waters for the firemen Killer made his move. The rag came out of his pocket as he came up behind her, and quickly he covered her nose and mouth while his other arm held her over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh sweetheart rest for now. Later.. You and I will play.” With that he hoisted her up into his arms and quickly and quietly made his way back to his SUV.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reese came to slowly and groggily. Her head hurt slightly and her hand shook a little when she raised it to move her hair out of her face. It took her a moment to realize she was laying down on a bed, another moment still to remember that that shouldn't be possible. That she had been at the docks, more specifically at the bar, watching the smoke raise and the last of the fires be put out. Then she… what… had, then movement off behind her had her stilling and going stiff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was afraid I used too much chloroform at first, you've been asleep for three hours.” Swallowing hard when her aching head allowed her to place the voice, “Sorry sir, it was a long night.” She had no idea where the courage to sass Karrion Kross was coming from but she wasn’t sorry for it, well at least yet anyway. “Where is Scarlett?” Her voice broke on her question cause she now knew of the damage he could do without his wife, “I don’t know, I am not her keeper Reese.” Turning slowly to face him she noticed he was still fully dressed and sitting in a chair. “That’s a beautiful diamond on your left hand Reese.” His voice was calm but she heard something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his tone. “My husband is a generous man Karrion, to a certain extent.” She waited to see if her words possibly would allow her freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karrion Kross simply cocks his head and muses aloud, “now why would Moxley marry a simple bar tramp? Your pussy is good but not that good. Your pain tolerance.. “Snapping she bites out, “My husband gets off on actually fucking me not hurting me.” Watching as something flashes in his eyes and he murmurs, “I did too Reese, that first night. You came so prettily around my cock. I must admit it surprised me on just how good it felt.” Blinking in surprise she hadn’t expected him to admit something like that. “Tell me Reese how does Moxley fuck you?” Gagging as she sits up, “Whhat?” Karrion leans forward, “Hard and fast, does he pound that tight pussy or does he take his time and fill you with each stroke?” Meeting his eyes she bravely tells him, “both Karrion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a flash in his eyes again and it tells Reese something more is going on here, “what are you looking for Karrion?” Here he leans back, “you made him feel that night Reese.” Swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, “no stay, the chloroform knocked you out longer than it should have. You’re weakened.” Her head was aching, keeping her eyes on him she decided to do as he suggested. Crawling back into the bed she asked, “him? He sighs and whispers, “There was once a man named Killer Kross.” Nodding slowly she asked, “what happened to Killer Karrion?” But she thought she already knew the answer because it all made since now. “Scarlett. She has a particular taste for pain.” Of course it was Scarlett. “You love her so you became what she needed.” He smiles sadly, “as you say Reese.” Swallowing she marveled at how different yet the same Jon and Karrion were all at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been years since I felt Killer stir within me Reese, a man that knew how to enjoy pleasure for pleasure’s sake… but that night with you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> … felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I am not simply referring to your tight pussy, the moment you shyly put your lips on my neck. Ran your fingertips down my back, tilted your hips up onto my cock. He stirred,” he paused, looked her straight in the eye, moved off the chair onto the bed, to run a single finger down the side of her face. “He was the one that fucked you that first night. I … all I am asking for Reese is ..” Reese knew what he wanted now. “No. I am married.” He snickers as his hand comes to rest on her throat. “Matters not Reese. Vows are just words. For three long years I have dreamed of you.. your body, your voice, all I am asking is </span>
  <b>MY </b>
  <span>turn.” Snapping as she knocked his hand away. “I said no I am married and I love my husband.” He jerks back as if she had actually physically hit him. “Love him?” Nodding she reminds him, “like you do your wife. You changed for her Killer. You lost the man you were for the woman you love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the confusion in his eyes for a split second then he was on her, his body covering her and she screamed out, “</span>
  <b>
    <em>RED</em>
  </b>
  <span>!!!” And a whimper stopped her from screaming again, “Reese, all I am asking for…” then there was a loud </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘crack’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>followed by a </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘bang’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>and she screamed. The Karrion is slumping down onto her and she is screaming again, cause now she can feel a wetness dripping down onto her face, but it's Karrions body weight that is terrifying to her. “Baby calm down, I have you.” Then Karrions body is gone though she can’t seem to stop screaming. “</span>
  <b>REESE</b>
  <span>!” She can’t breath and pushes at the body that tries to hold her. “Come on Reese baby it’s me.” A woman’s voice breaks through, “it was the pressure his body, Mox, it triggered her.” Choking back a scream Reese horsley asked, “Hikaru?” There was a sigh of relief, “Thank fucking God. Baby you back with me?” A moment of clarity and then her eyes met concerned blue ones. “Jon?” He nodded, tilted his head and jokingly snapped, “thank you for the lovely wedding gift wife of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking she stupidly asks, “wedding gift I didn’t get you anything Jon.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back and moved a piece of hair out of her face he whispered, “yes you did. Your love baby.” There was a cough and when Jon pulled away Reese saw Darby, his eyes were hard and he was looking at something. Not looking up he spoke softly, “looks like he figured who Reese was and emailed Rollins about thirty minutes ago but you said he all figured it out who she was.. The email was cc.. To Shane McMahon as well. So her brother at least is going to know she is found.” Stiffing, she looked up at Jon and saw his eyes were on her, he sighed. “I had hoped for a little for more time but it is what it is. No going back, Aleister everything in place at our borders?” There is movement from somewhere in the room, “Of course Mox.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casting a look at Karrions body, a look she finally reached up to wipe the drops of blood from her face. “I feel sorry for him.” Jon’s body is locking up in her arms, “the fuck you say?” Smiling up at her husband, “he took me because of Killer. He was trying to find him.” Jon is blinking at her in a hard cold look. “Who?” Looking up into those hard, cold, yet confused blue eyes, reaching up to caress his cheek. “His Dean. Remember how I said the first night was different. Very kind and gentle. It was because of Killer.. You know what it’s like to change because of a woman don’t you baby. Killer changed .. became Karrion for Scarlett.” She saw the understanding in Jon’s eyes in an instant. “He wanted to feel, to see if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>able </span>
  </em>
  <span>to feel that again. I am not sure how that works..” Jon closed his eyes but answered her, “ that night in the apartment after the first time you came around me, the way you held me… it moved all my broken shards inside of me.” Remembering that night she murmurs, “you changed. During I mean. Your hunger.. Passion became softer … gentler..” Smiling, she asked softly in question, “Dean?” Jon closed his eyes and simply nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His  voice was barely a whisper that it was so soft, “it’s why I think I didn’t fight to keep you baby. Parts of him were already resurfacing because I was meeting with Roman again. That and I think I knew what you were feeling, subconsciously the moment I felt your eyes on me expecting better of me I think I felt him stir within me.” Raising her hands up to caress his cheek. “I didn’t want you to do better Jon I just wanted </span>
  <b>YOU</b>
  <span>.” Jon seemed to shutter at her words and slam her body against his. Once she pulled back she smiled up at him, “in the end it’s all Karrion was after. He wanted to see if he could rediscover Killer.. He said I haunted his dreams. The way I kissed him, the way I touched him that first night.” Jon was snarling, “fuck him…  You’re mine. And tonight I will erase the last bit of Karrion Kross from you there is.”  Looking up at him she knew immediately what he meant. “Jon.” Her voice was still so soft but there was no uncertainty there  and he lowered his lips to hers. “I will make sure you're all nice ready baby, that I promise you that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jon was gathering her up then here was a growl, “my</span>
  <em>
    <span> prey</span>
  </em>
  <span> Moxley.” Peeking up from Jon arms she squealed out, “Ello Drew.” Drew McIntyre's face was clouded but he took one look at her blood stained face roared. Jon snorts, “You did say to the best hunter McIntyre. I've been at this game a lot longer than you…” Drew steps up and wipes some more blood from her face, “then why is she covered in blood?” Huffing in annoyance she adds, “Jon has a habit of shooting people in the head.” Jon growls. “You think I would shoot him in the head with him looming over you the way he was? The shot was as he fell to the side.” Blinking hard she asked in open curiosity, “then where DID the blood come from?” Jon’s upper lip peeled away from his teeth, “No way he was going to put his filthy lips on you, the blood was from the blow from the butt of my gun to the back of his head.” Drew takes her chin between his forefinger and thumb, “chloroform burns.” Now that he mentions it her nose hurt and her lips tingled. Jon hums against her, “slightly, baby you feeling ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying her head on Jon’s shoulder, “headache and an upset stomach.” Jon is nodding and kissing her forehead, “we will get doc Sampson to look at ya.” Snuggling, she was aware that Jon is talking to Drew, “Kross got an email off to Rollins and Shane about Reese. So expect…” Aleister shifts closer, “I have already received phone calls from Rollins and oddly enough Hunter.” Jon shifts her harder against his chest looking at Drew, “Hunter is to be trusted?” Drew nods at them and Jon she notices looks at Aleister, “Your phone for a second Aleister.” Aleister hands him his phone and Reese wiggles out of his arms but leans against his chest, after a few taps he snaps. “Tomorrow, You, Hunter, Reese and myself, noon The Shift.” He hangs up and tosses Aleister his phone and gives the other man a look, “as you wish Mox.” Jon takes his phone out and makes a phone call, “tomorrow at noon, The Shift .. seems as if the Shield is gonna have a lil impromptu get together.”  A pause then he chuckles, “yeah I didn’t think  you want to miss the fucking fireworks.” He was smirking and ended the call with, “believe it my brotha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jon was sweeping her out of wherever it was Karrion had brought her and tucking her into his SUV. Pulling the seatbelt on he gently kissed her lips and gave her the keys, “lock the doors and don’t unlock them until I get back.” She did as she was told and watched as Jon made a move to speak to Aleister who in return nodded and put a hand on Jon’s shoulder. Then he is moving back to the SUV, she unlocks the door once he reaches the drivers side door. Once he is in he reaches over and gives her another kiss. Then they are off, he makes a few stops along the way and each time he has her lock the care after he exits. The last stop he comes back with a  black sack full of things and puts behind the driver's seat. When she attempts to peek in the sack, “do that and I will spank you dear wife.” She eeps and faces forward in a hurry. Her movements earn her a chuckle from her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little time later they are walking into Jon’s condo, Jon lets her explore and then Doc Sampson comes to take a look at her nose and lips and more or less says to be careful but other than that there is little he can do. Then he was gone and Jon was shuffling her into the bedroom. He stood behind her, his hands on her hips and let her take in the view. His bedroom had four door size windows facing the piers, his bed centered on the two middle windows. The thought of making love to Jon as the sun was either setting or rising had her blushing when Jon whispered, “Tonight baby, I plan on having you ride me as the sunsets.” Shaking her head has he nibbles at her neck, “No?” She moans as his hands slip her shirt off, “No please sir. I like it best when..” A deep hard chuckle, “tisk tisk wife just as much as you love getting fucked so do I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whimpering when his hands cupped her breasts through her bra. His voice so soft, “and you need it baby. You need me under you, begging, pleading. Trust in me to take control when and if you need it.” She was at a loss of why did he kept doing this? Wasn’t he a dominant? Didn’t he want to dominate her? “Jon don’t you want to…” He is unhooking her bra, “what rule you? Control you? Command you?” Blinking when she understood what he was teaching her, “ohh!” His lips were on her semi hard nipples a moment later, licking, sucking.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She wasn’t ready .. She didn’t need.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping out, “I love you Jon Moxley with my whole heart and soul.” Then his hands were tearing at her shorts, “Did he touch you today baby?” Murmuring as she held him to her breast. “Just my face. I don’t think he was going to stop, even when I screamed the.. Word.” Jon pulled back, letting her nipple go with a pop. “Thank god you screamed because it’s what led me to you baby.” Petting his hair when she saw his eyes cloud over. “He was curious .. of how you fucked me. Want to know..” Jon’s head snapped up as he yanked her panties down, “and what did you tell him baby?” Swallowing hard at the look in his eyes, hard and hot. “That you loved fucking me all kinds of ways, that your enjoyed it.. Enjoyed not hurting me. He seemed surprised but remembered he had enjoyed it that first night as well. I think that’s why he wasn’t going to stop at </span>
  <em>
    <span>red</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a snarl on Jon’s face and his body is tense, she moans as she glides her hands over him in an attempt to smooth him, “on the bed baby, on your back, legs apart. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Smiling as she nibbles at his lower lip she walks to his bed, adding that sway to her hip, her body already wet in preparation of what is to come. Crawling onto the bed she made sure to wiggle her ass at her husband and screamed softly when he smacked. “Fucking tease, lets see you do that later when I am buried so fucking deep in you.” Breath catching cause she knew what he meant, “Jonnn….” she whined his name, drawing it out in a mock moan. As she turned to settle onto her back she watched with hooded eyes as Jon slowly undressed, caught him looking and stroked his hard cock in front of her, as if reminding her what she wouldn’t have this time around. Opening her legs showed him her glistening pussy. Even pulled apart the folds for him to see better, “fucking wet ass pussy all for me baby.” Humming as her finger rubbed her clit, “Only for you baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then without warning his mouth was on her, lapping, licking, and sucking her clit in ways that had her arching her back and her hands pulling at his hair. When he felt her body tighten and back bowing, her moans turning into demands he would back off and only run his fingertip over her clit. “Damnit Jon I need to cum.” He chuckled at her, “look who is being so fucking bossy. Well rough titty baby I am playing. “ At that moment he slips from the bed and gets the sack from before and bumps the contents onto the bed. Raising up she takes a look at the new packaged toys he has brought. “See anything you like baby?” Her fingers reach for a small black toy, its packaging shows a pink crystal metal two-five inch plug. Jon hums as murmurs, “got some good lube as well baby, not going to risk hurting you.” Blinking at him in bewilderment she asks, “then this is for?” She sighs happily as Jon pushes her back onto her back and tears open the package.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He murmurs at her, “you going to wear this while I fuck this pussy baby..” Her eyes go wide, the mere thought of him moving in her as that small plug spreads her, preparing her for…  her nipples ached, her legs open again as she watches Jon makes a grab at something else on the bed. Then his mouth is on her clit again. His fingers are rubbing against her, her breathing hitches the moment she feels his fingers at her ass then his mouth is gone and there is a cooling liquid feelings being poured on her.  “Jon wha…?” His mouth is back, teasing her clit and his finger is sinking into her ass. She doesn’t tense cause there is no pain, his finger seems to slip past the tight ring muscle as he works his way in. “Relax baby, it’s just lube. Should feel smo.. “ Raising her hips up she moans, “feels nice…” the sensation of his probing finger was a bite stinging but overall nice, his mouth on her clit balanced everything out beyond her wildest dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then his finger started to move in and out and she was back to thrusting her clit into his mouth, almost forgetting about this finger all together. Then came the piercing of a second finger, “don’t tense, push out baby.” His voice was so low and when she raised up on her elbows again to see him she gasped at the raw hunger in his eyes. Following his instructions she lays back down and pushes out when his second finger gets to the ringed muscle. His tongue is flicking against her clit, teething nibbling her in the most delicious of ways. Then after a few second his fingers are sliding out, spreading them in a slow scissoring motion. The first few motions are uncomfortable and she twitches in an attempt to get adjust. “Relax baby you’re doing great. Fuck your tight.” There is raw desire in his voice and warms her, letting out a moan when he slides his fingers back in opening them wide. Sighing, “ Jon.” He hums at her as he licks at her hole, “I know baby, you’re doing so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She buries her finger in his hair as he works her lose, Breathing slowly and and easily, she keeps her legs and hip relaxed, then his fingers slip out and she hears the cap of the bottle of the lube again. “Jon?” He places a series of small kisses along her inner thighs, he murmurs, “remember to push out baby.” She feels the little metal toy kissing her stretched hole and fights the urge to tense, Jon pauses a moment to add a touch more lube then he pushes the plug forward, “baby.. Color?”  Pushing out like he said, she sighs, “green baby….” When he next to her she blinks lazily up at him, “it doesn’t hurt.. It’s a different kind of.. Full.”  Jon is placing small open mouth kisses at her neck, “we will work you up till you can take my cock baby, then  you’ll know what full is.” Moaning as he is moving in between her legs and her breath catches cause she knows what is coming next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a moment when he simply takes his cock in his own hand and rubs the head of his cock against her clit then he pushes into her pussy. “Sweet fucking GOD, Reese baby…” Her back is bowed at the feel of him half way in, together with the plug she is… “Jon.. too full… soo full.”  Jon is  hovering above her, hands flat on either side of her head, his hips still thrusting up and into her. “You’ll take every fucking inch of me …  take me untill I say otherwise. Then when you don’t think you can’t take anymore, I am going to fill your sweet pussy full with my cum baby.”  Her body is hot as he thrust all the way inside her then just as quickly jerks out only slam back in. Digging her nails down his back she brings her legs up to lock around his waist only to scream softly as he grabs her legs and pushes her knees to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pace he sets is hard, his fingers tease her clit from time to time, as his thrust sharpens and becomes harder she accidentally pushes out the plug in which Jon snarls and pulls out of her completely. “Bad girl, now you're going to pick your punishment,” Blinking up at him, “punishment?” Swallowing uncertainty she tilts her hips up in silent questioning. Jon smirks down and rolls over onto his back and brings her onto his chest, “yes you picked the first toy now I get to pick the next.”  Giggling loving this playful side of her husband, she wondered for a moment if even Renee had gotten this side of “Dean?” Then suddenly she was on her back and Jon was reaching for another package. Another pretty pink toy, this one a little longer and bigger and had a few bumps on the shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your knees baby.” Turning to position herself onto her knees she opened her legs. She moaned as the lube hits her heated skin, “baby you’re so stretched. You’re fucking beautiful.” A kiss at her tailbone then she feels the tip of the new and she instinctively pushes out as he is slipping the newer toy deep within her. Not stopping until the end of the toy is flush, “color baby?” Moaning as she waited for the stinging to subside she panted out, “green.. Just be easy ..please…”  Feeling him move in behind her she leaned forward onto her elbows and moaned as he slipped back into her. His strokes start out even and slow, his hands start to pull the plug at her ass free then when it's half way free he pushes it back in. The first few strokes of the toy has her hissing slightly and he instantly adds more lube, drills her pussy a little harder to get her relaxed again then he tries again. This time there is less discomfort and he is rocking into her pussy at a steady rhythm that when he starts the pace with the plug she doesn’t even notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cums all over his cock without warning, it has him snarling and leaning over her. His bare chest on her back, thrusting up into her, “I don’t recall giving you permission to cum Reese.” His voice is thick and she is slightly confused. She thought he wasn’t going to dominate her, then it dawns on her this is just him in his raw nature. “Please Jon…” Licking her lips, “Please sir, punish me later, just cum I want to feel you spilling inside me again.” His hands are on either side of her head and he is only using his hips to thrust into her. She is sobbing and clenching all around him and the toy in her ass, “Almost baby, so fucking close. Gonna cum so fucking hard.” Her hands are digging into the pillows as her head turns to the side and she is screaming again. Her pussy is exploding, she is coming so hard that she is bearing down on cock so tightly it has him howling and coming with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay locked together for several minutes, Jon’s hands are tight on her hips. His hold has her hips off the bed ever so slightly so when he lowers her back down she falls boneless in a heap. His voice is hoarse when he speaks, “I need you to push out one more time baby.” Groaning as she is instructed she waits until she feels him start to tug at the plug and the pushes. Once free she just lays there for a minute and moans when he gathers her up in his arms a minute later. “Come on you, clean time.” Muttering as she wraps her arms around him, “but I am clean.” Smiling when he chuckles and whispers back softly, “cum clean?” She snorts in laughter as she plops down onto the shower floor as he adjusts the water then disappears back into the bedroom. Watching as he fills the sink full of soapy hot water and tosses the toys in the stopped up sink then joins her in the shower. Smiling as he picks her up and reaches for a wash cloth as he begins to wash her. Murmuring he asks, “who would've thought you were such a babygirl?” Her only response was a sleepy giggle. She smiles as he washes every inch of her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the time for some key players to come together. Some secrets are told, some are discovered. Jon thinks he might be able to finally put the past in past yet Seth has a way of picking open old wounds. Reese on the other hand has a habit healing his every single wound he has. But Drew McIntyre might have a secret that could destory everything Jon is working to built.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am hoping maybe two or three chapters to go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER 10</b>
</p>
<p>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</p>
<p>A succession of changing phases of actions.</p>
<p>A diverse collection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was tense and no matter how hard he had fucked Reese this morning it hadn’t eased the tension he felt. At dawn she finally sleepy pushed him away after the third time he had taken her ass she murmured she needed at least four hours of sleep. He gave her four hours and not a moment more, he awoke her with his mouth on her pussy and his lubed fingers slipping into her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors from the elevator chimed and JB and Roman stepped out, Roman was dressed in a silk black and grey suit with his hair slicked back in a low ponytail. Reese comes yawning out of the kitchen area of the penthouse at the same time, JB and Roman pause to take in her appearance, even though she freshly showered and clothed her face tells the story that she has been well fucked. Jon feels a smile split his lips and just like that some of the tension melts away. Reese yawns as she carries a platter of fruit and cheeses, when she sets it down Jon moves to slide up behind her and is pleased when she instantly moves to flatten herself against his chest. Dropping his lips to her ear, “I am hungry for more than just fruit dear wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moans and turns in his arms, her eyes are tired but she asks sleepy, “ain’t you full yet?” Jon throws his head back and laughs it earns him a kiss from his wife before she moves off back into the kitchen area. Roman is chuckling, “I miss those days!” Turning to cast his brother a look in question he sees Roman watching Reese leave. “Sex is necessity Uce yet what you have now… the raw hunger is something you can’t fulfill.” Roman looks down at his left hand... at his wedding band, “I have only felt that once in my lifetime Uce.” Grabbing a bottle of water Jon looks at his own gold wedding band and smirks, “my sex drive has always been high. But now, I simply can’t get enough. I don’t know if it wears itself out once the newness wears off or?” Roman is shaking his head, “no, you perhaps won’t have her wearing that face of I been fucked for hours on end but it will change to a face I have been fucked well and often soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon is smirking, “good to know my brotha .. but I am good either way.” Roman lets out a full belly laugh, JB is coming to stand closer to him. His back to Roman, JB murmurs softly, “The body they pulled from TLC was Trish’s.” And just like the tension is back in his body, “fuck me.” JB is looking at him and shifts, “Mox, Reese..” Snapping cause he understands what the younger man wants. “Is my wife and you will respect that Jack.” He waits to see if his suspicions are correct? Jack confirms a second later, “she is my Alpha.” Turning to face Jack Perry, to make sure the other man knows he has undivided attention. “That may be true,” here his hand is lightning quick and at Jack’s throat, their eyes met, “but she chose me Jack. I am her dominant that she trust to fuck her into submission each and every time. I am also the one she trusts to care for her and to love her… to make love to her. Understand me?” He sees the heartbreak in the kids eyes but a flash of the reason why he made the kid a lieutenant as Jack raises his hand up and bats his hand away from his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ever hurt her I swear I will find a way to end you. This Mox will be the only way I would ever end our blood pact, understand?” Nodding he adds, “I understand Jack, I would expect no less from someone that loves her.” Jack looks away then snaps, “she need not know. Darby and I have agreed that should you need a knight for her…” Eyes raised in mild surprise but before he could comment the elevator doors are chiming again and his younger brother is stepping out into the penthouse floor. There is a moment in time when their eyes connect. Jon expects the hot rage to fill him, the murderous intent to overcome him. The need to pull his 9 mm out from behind his waistband at his back to drop the youngest member that used to be the Shield. Seth’s doe brown eyes are wide as if he wasn’t really expecting Jon to be waiting for him. Roman is shifting between them a second later, “easy you two. Uce you loaded?” Blinking at Roman in mild amusement he asked, “why wouldn’t I be brotha?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye he can actually see Seth flinch at his words or was it the sound of his voice? Then just as suddenly, “Ohh, Mr. Rollins, you’re here? How is Renee? The baby? Everything went ok I hope?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reese</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The last little bit of his past, the hurt Renee and Seth had caused seemed to truly melt away. Seth for his part looked at Reese, took her appearance in and looked at all three men in the room. Jon knew right away Seth was trying to figure out who she was fucking. Jack was moving to her, helping her with more trays and the way she smiled at him Jon knew Seth was leaning towards the younger man. “She is fine Miss. Parker. Her and Julia both are thank you for asking. Feel free to stop by The Royale anytime for a visit. Renee would enjoy that I think.” Reese simply nods and places a hand on Jack's arms and murmurs something to him. His smile is big and he nods and walks off into the kitchen with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator door chimes again and Hunter steps out, with Drew McIntyre at his heels. Jon laughs out loud, considering that Hunter holds the other man's daughter Jon isn’t surprised McIntyre has attached himself to him. Hunter is actually smiling at him, “long time no see Ambrose.” Seth shifts uncomfortably then Reese is there offering him a champagne flute, he smiles down at and takes it without a second thought. Then she moves to Hunter, he smiles big at her. “Look at the little Reese Cup all grown up! Beautiful as ever as well.” She smiles tiredly at him and hands him a flute, “Hunter it's good to see you again too. What happened to your hair?” She is smirking and giggling, moving to give McIntyre a hug and he drops a kiss on her forehead. Hunter, not missing a beat, “Your father Cup isn’t the nicest person to get along with. Once I realized the son of a bitch was making me pull it out I simply shaved it off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reese is laughing fully at his words, she is asking. “How is Stephanie? I hear I have nieces now????” Hunter is looking at the other men in the room and Jon suddenly realizes that he, besides Jack he was the only non father in the room. His eyes dropping to Reese’s stomach well after last night it was possible she carried his seed, he came in her often enough. Coupled with their wedding night, yes she could very carry his child he would have to remember to talk to her about how soonish she could check. Roman is shifting beside him, pulling him back. “So here we all are. Now what?” Hunter is moving deeper into the room, keeping Reese at his side it makes Jon chuckle. Then the air is snapping and Hunter is all business. “Cup perhaps another room..” Jon knows what Hunter is trying to do. Hunter is old school just like Roman, Seth, and just like he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to get rid of me, Hunter so you can talk business’?” Her question comes out all stern and Jon can help the smirk that grace his lips. Hunter looks back at McIntyre who looks back at him, laughing out loud Jon states. “I don’t hide my business dealings from her Hunter, not when she has seen me kill two men outright.” Hunter narrows his eyes but Jon continues, “besides this concerns her. She has a right to voice whatever she wants.” The look that crosses Reese's face is of complete pleasure Roman chuckles and he murmurs, “someone will get well rewarded for that later Uce.” Shooting his brother a look, “I am counting on it my brotha.” Reese tosses her hair over her shoulder and huffs out, “not if you planned it. You’re getting nothing Mister.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack moves back into the room and adds, “pretty sure he was talking about your homemade ham and cheese sandwich babygirl.” Jon couldn’t stop the laughter this time and turned away at the innocent look on Reese’s face. She blinks at Jack and mutters, “I don’t even like ham Jack you know that.” Seth at this point is beyond confused, clinks down his champagne flute and softly asks, “Dean?” The name stops the laughter but the amusement lingers in his eyes, “sorry Hunter my wife stays. Her dislike for ham no withstanding.” Reese glides up to him and wraps her arms around his waist. McIntyre bellows out, “when did this happen?” Reese blushes and snuggles closer to him and he wraps an arm around her shoulder. Hunter is looking at them then is talking softly, “this might actually work. The old man and Shane are going to lose it once they realize that Moxley is Ambrose, be prepared though the moment they realize that's that and you're married to lil Cup they are going to try to suck you right back in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon drops a kiss on Reese’s head and asks Hunter, “should I be a good boy let them collar me again for now?” Reese rears back to look at him in shock and horror. Roman is moving to his side to place a hand on his shoulder, Seth makes a choking sound. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Hunter. “Tell me what I need to know to protect my crew, my territory, and most importantly Hunter my wife.”  Hunter is looking at Seth, “Seth can tell you how it is to think you can take on Shane and or Vince. It’s how he got side tracked oh so long ago.” Shrugging nonchalantly, “I care not about his..” Reese is slapping his chest, “shut up and learn from others' mistakes, asshole.” Growling as he grabs her ass and hauls her to his lips but she denies him the pleasure. “You pay lil one, on your hands and knees you're gonna pay for that.” She smirks and pushes off of him with, “promises, promises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is going to move away completely and he wraps his hand up in her hair and pulls her back to him, her gasp is loud, her eyes are wide. “I should turn you over my knee to show you not to play.” Pulling her hair back slightly so her head tilts backwards he claims her lips in a hungry kiss. She melts into him instantly and when he breaks the contact she murmurs softly and with purpose, “I love you Dean.” He doesn’t even flinch cause he knows what she is</span>
  <b> saying</b>
  <span>, what she is </span>
  <b>doing</b>
  <span>. “My heart and soul baby! But..” Smirks as he squeezed her ass, “you still will be punished, later however.” Her fingers are combing through his hair a second later, and he is complete. So utterly complete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she is moving to grab some fruit and cheese from the tray and some water, so he tries to turn his attention back to the other men in the room. Seth is openly gawking at him, the shock in his light brown eyes his unmistakable. The younger man takes a step forward, his hand his tight around the champagne flute but his eyes are full of sorrow and regret. Then Hunter is talking, “you two need to clean the air before we move on?” Jon is shaking his head, “not at all. What’s done is done. The man has a wife he adores, I can finally appreciate that. A daughter he loves, something I myself am working on.” Here Reese coughs into her water but he goes on, “will we ever be like we were? Fuck no. depending on how this goes however I might be able to do business with him.” Reese pops a strawberry into her mouth and licks her fingers. Seth he sees stills and gives him an odd look but Reese is speaking. “No promises for tomorrow Jon, you should know better. Your little brother fucked you over. No excuses. You should have taken him to school then, </span>
  <b>now </b>
  <span>.. well you shouldn’t bitch about spilled milk.” she is matching his stare when he swings to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth is openly staring at her yet Seth is whispering a second later, “we didn’t mean to fall in love. My god of all the things I planned that was the farest from it but then you went and almost got yourself killed during that masqueraded party. You were in a fucking coma for over a fucking month Dean… Roman just lost Layla and was tending to Leah bug. Renee thought you were gone Dean… and I…” Reese is moving to Jon searching his eyes but she fills in Seths words for him. “You thought you had lost both your brothers. Renee belonged to Dean… so to stay close to him you got close to her?” Jon isn’t haven’t any of it, there is no anger in his voice when he asks, “how long did it take you to actually fuck her Seth? While I laid there in that fucking hopistal bed?” Roman is there, placing a hand on his shoulder muttering. “Look at Reese, remember who and what she is to you Uce.” Looking down at Reese he sees the love in her light brown eyes but also something else… understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He refuses to bend, perhaps he has spent too many years holding onto his anger to just forgive. Seth’s next words deepened their sin. “She was pregnant you know.” Freezing he took a hard long look at his younger brother and asked, “</span>
  <b>what</b>
  <span> did you just </span>
  <b>say</b>
  <span>?” Reese shifts beside him and out of the corner of his eye he sees Hunter move to Seth’s side. “Renee, Dean she was pregnant with your baby. Then you like the fucking lunatic you are went and got yourself shot to the point where the doctors didn’t know if you were going to make it.. The stress caused a miscarriage. She stood in the middle of the waiting room while you were in surgery and was bleeding all over the place.” Reese is stiffening beside him, Roman is squeezing his shoulder tight. Seth doesn’t stop, “it would be months later.. Closer to a year I think when you started to talk about kids… she knew she couldn’t do it then. But by then Shane was in my ear, by then… “ Seth looks away and reaches for the champagne flute and swallows it all in one go. “I took her to my bed for the first time the day before you came home from the hospital.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon watches him closely, he opens his mouth but Reese slaps her hand over it. Seth seems to have more to say, “I expected a hellion in between the sheets,” here Seth looks at him and there is something deep in his eyes. “Instead I found a woman that taught me how to make love for the first time in my life. The way she touched me set my soul on fire.” Seth nods to Roman, “Ro and I have already had words so here lets get this out of this out of the way. I am sorry I hurt you Dean, cause in the end you ARE my brother. But am I sorry for… Renee? No. How it happen? Yes! I am sorry Dean that it happened to be the same woman that…” Here Jon had enough, moving Reese’s hand away from his mouth he leveled his eyes on the younger man. “Stop. You said your fucking piece. Ree is right, spilled milk is just that. Over and done with. The heartache you and your wife cause will never be undone Rollins.” He takes a deep breath deep and wraps his arms around Reese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The past shaped me into the man I am today, for that I am thankful. This man I am is lucky enough to have a good crew and ..” Looking down at Reese who is looking back up at him with an expectation in her eyes. He sighs, “it’s like you said, every woman I ever had before my wife was just a piece of ass.” He feels the tension come off of Seth, see Reese narrow her eyes. “Before my wife I never knew what it was to make love to a woman. So on that level I get it Rollins. Anything else.. I don’t make any other promises.” Reese rewards him by pulling him down for another hungry kiss.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth Rollins can only stare at his brother, his words about all women before Reese Parker just being a piece of ass smarted, angered him in ways because he knew it was Dean’s way to take a jab at Renee. But he had bared his soul in front of everyone (beside his wife and daughter) he cared about. Looking at Reese Parker he looked at the way she melted against his brother and saw how Dean held her. The kisses and hold up till now had been possessive and hungry, it told him they might not have been lovers long?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s fingers skated her spine down to her ass and cupped her to him, her response was to break the kiss and lay her head against his shoulder. The love between them could be felt by everyone in the room, Seth has to lower his eyes, the fact the girl had tried to bridge the pain and hurt between him and Dean. She tried to smooth, not repair, away the damage and for that he owed her another chip marker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching her move to Jack Perry and place a hand on his arm Seth was in awe to see that she silently commanded him to move out of the room. Dean speaks up. “JB before you go the reports you Archer gathered on Kross, if you please.” Reese is turning to look at Dean with a sour expression, “don’t look at me like that baby, at least the sonofabitch is dead.” Hunter is asking, “Karrion is dead? What about Scarlett?” Reese, Seth sees is eating another strawberry but she is the one that answers, “ Aleister is looking for her as we speak. The bitch is mine when we get a hold of her. For Alexa..”  Seth is looking at her in awe, in her eye is a deadly look that could match any of their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter is moving, opening his mouth to protest but Dean snaps. “This isn’t negotiable Hunter my wife had marked Scarlett as her prey has started the hunt herself, I won’t deny her the delicious pleasure of the kill. Not on that one.” The difference between Dean of old and this new one was like day and night, the Dean he knew would never let a woman hunt. No, he, or they would have hunted for the woman in question. But Dean seems content in letting his wife have this prey. Hunter is asking, “Reese if this is personal.” Reese snaps at Hunter, “no Hunter, for Killer I will be the one to make her pay.” Hunter is blinking in confusion and Seth is swinging to look at Dean who has moved to drip a strawberry in some whip cream and brought it to his wife’s lips. Hunter asks softly, “there is history between you two?” Reese takes a bite of the strawberry and nods but it's Drew McIntyre that coughs, “Scarlett was raised with an alcoholic father that had a loose hand and shorter dick, didn’t mind where he put either his hands or his dick. Rumor has it that he once left her tied to a bed for a week with those flex cuffs and some chain and a spreader bar fashioned out of a lead pipe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth cocks his head to the side his dealings with the couple had been short and only on three occasions, but he had gotten the impression it had been Karrion… Reese is snapping. “I don’t care if he used a branding iron… I remember each swing of that crop whip, each feel of those sharp tacky things on that paddle..” Here Dean is snarling and picking her up by her upper arms, the raw anger in his blue eyes beats the night he found him and Renee in the throes of their passion. “Enough … fucking enough Reese. I don’t put my hands on women but you make me want to…” Reese is snarling, “She is mine Jon. MINE! She broke the man that fell in love with her, he was unlucky and couldn’t find his shards again.. He wasn’t like you. But by God someone with will pay will.” Seth’s felt his eyes widen Reese was openly crying and snarling at the same time. Dean just held her, curled her up in his lap and murmured, “I know baby, your get her. I promise.” Seth saw the conviction in Dean’s eyes and heard it in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McInytre is moving next to them, his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort. “Since you two can’t do anything right.. “Dean shoots the Scotsman a narrowed look, “you confessed to her while she was in bed with me, you arse…” Seth blinks but Dean knocks the other man's hand away, “you shouldn’t have been there let alone in her fucking bed you sonofabitch.” Seth edges to Roman and asks, “they always like this?” He is amused and a little sad cause it reminds him of the Shield’s better days. Roman mutters, “only when Ree is involved. That girl has a habit of making you love her.” Seth just shakes his head and watches, Hunter sighs and moves to sit on the other of Dean. “Side information Scarlett warms Shane’s bed.” Reese’s tears dry up almost instantly and snaps her head to look at her brother in law. “What the fuck???” Dean mumbles, “daddy issues?” Seth moves with Roman and the air is lifting, their old term is “the war room” is their time of planning. Reese asks softly, “trying Shane out before she works her up to daddy?” McIntyre is moving away, looking at his phone, Hunter is asking. “Drew?” McIntyre is shaking his head, “sorry personal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then McIntyre is up and leaving, he makes it to the elevator doors before Reese is at his side whispering softly to him and Hunter is chuckling. “Those two were always close. Vince pushed Cup onto him the moment he stepped foot into the Capital.” Jon is watching their interactions with interest and Seth can’t stop the words from spilling out of his mouth, “he loves her. I could tell it the moment she ran into him at The Royale and she fainted. The way he held her, the way he didn’t even want the doctor to examine her.. I understand now was in part of her identity but most of it was pure possessive.” Jon’s attention is on him hot and hard, “she fainted?” Nodding meeting his brother's gaze, “Peaches said probably heat exhaustion, lack of sleep, and a few skipped meals. I chalked it up to her living in the RiverFront District.” Reese was coming up behind him, he heard her footsteps but Jon’s look was murderous. “Wipe that look off your face Jon it was your fault.” Seth stiffen and turned a quarter to look at the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a whole month after the apartment thing that I ran into Renee at the market where she got milked and let me tell you if I ever see Leo Rush milking someone again he is going he dickless. Doing that to a pregnant lady just for a piece of raunchy ass like Sasha Banks.” Seth is briefly considering finding the man in question that shook his wife down but Jon is smirking, “Rush isn’t a problem anymore baby, he tried to stick his dick somewhere it didn’t belong.” Reese is cocking her head in silent questioning and all Jon says, “Sammy.” Reese’s eyes go big and she coughs out, “my god Marko killed him didn’t he?” Jon is howling in laughter and Seth is delighted, but there is a calm collected voice that answers. “No however as you stated he is dickless now.” Turning to face Aleister Black, Seth is spooked at how silently the man moves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon isn’t laughing anymore instead he is standing, “yes?” Aleister doesn’t even spare him a look instead his gaze is on Reese when he asks, “if you wish Alpha your prey is ready?” Seth watches as a gleam enters Reese’s eyes, “let her stew for a bit.. I need to talk to Hik and Archer first.” Aleister nods his head to the side then is gone as silently as he arrived. Jon is moving to Reese, lowering his head to whisper something in her ear and Seth is so fucking fasicanted he can’t help but want to move closer, Roman grabs his shoulder. “Tisk tisk, you have no right,” bringing his eyes back to his eldest brother Seth can see Roman meant to ill in his words but the words still hurt. “I don’t know what else to say Ro,” Roman is shaking his head, his eyes are not unkind. “Seth you and Renee did a lot of damage, Reese is healing him but he isn’t Rome… He may in time forgive you, but don’t expect us to go back to how we used to be. You killed that. Owen it lil brother.” Looking away Seth simply watches as Dean kisses his wife. “He loves her … so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter is moving next to him and Roman, “he better or she won’t survive Shane or Vince. It takes everything I have to protect Stephanie and my girls.. This is with a collar around my neck. I don’t see Moxley being collared again even if it will protect his crew.” Here Dean speaks up, “you wrong Hunter. I will bow my head and let the old man snap the collar around my neck once more if that’s what it will take but he and Shane both will know it would be only a matter of time before I bit them. Cause in the end I walk my own road, my crew and wife right beside me .. but other than.” Hunter shakes his head, “Vince is actually a fan of “Moxley's”. He likes how you're doing business not that you're basically cock blocking him but how you designed the port contracts and how you moved in and bankrupted Shane's business in Reigns territory.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth sees Dean shrugs, “watching Seth play politics for a few years taught me a few things. Damaging Roman for a short period of time helps him in the long run if it helps get Shane out of the Western territory.” Reese is asking, “Shane knows where I am. I don’t think he knows I am married to Jon cause Karrion was truly surprised at the thought of Jon marrying me.” Hunter nods and adds, “Shane hasn’t taken the info to Vince yet. That he has found you yet either Cup. Life for you was hard Cup but not as hard as it could have been, after all you're one of Vince’s princesses.” Reese is nodding slowly, cuddling into Dean for a moment then moves back to the fruit and cheese trays. Seth watches as she pops some cantaloupe into her mouth then some cheese. Her hand is pushing her hair from her face, then drops to her stomach and Seth knows instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murmuring low to Roman he decides that he will go to any lengths he can to protect Dean and his family, “Ro?” When his big brother glances his way he nods to the young woman and waits, a few minutes pass. “What Seth?” Roman voice is just as low as his voice had been, turning to put his back to Dean and Hunter he murmures again. “You haven’t noticed?” Roman is turning inward to face him and asking at the same time, “Noticed? Spell it out … Seth.” There is a moment where Seth thinks where Roman is going to call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uce</span>
  </em>
  <span> again but his given name is forced out and it hurts, hurts so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.  But he chokes it and whispers out, “Reese, unless I miss my guess is pregnant.” Roman is snapping around watching the girl in question. She suddenly feels their eyes on her and blinks at them in question. Roman is glancing up and down her body and Seth is snorting in laughter as Dean snaps, “Brotha if I didn’t love you I would be picking out your eyeballs for looking at what’s mine.” Seth is in awe that Dean has admitted his brotherly love so openly then Reese is cocking her head dashing from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman swings to look at him in question,  he shrugs. “I told you so.”  Dean rounds on them as snarls. “What the fuck is going on?” Seth can only look at Roman as a silent question in what to say? Reese comes back into the room, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and sighs. “Jon I think we might have a problem baby…” He pounces on her in a second, wrapping her up in his arms and asking, “tell me baby and I will make it right. I swear it.” The devotion is unmistakable and the love is pure. Reese is reaching up and whispering something into Dean’s ear, he has him jerking back in surprise. “Really Reese? Do you fucking promise me?” She smiles and combs her fingers through his hair, “ Yes papi..” Seth raises an eyebrow at the term but the bellow Dean lets out is unmistakable pure happiness.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after. Everyone is moving on after meeting. Learning things, coping with information. Mox is loving that he is going to be a father. Shane loses something important. Seth makes a deadly strike. And the Hurt Business moves into town. And poor Drew all he wanted with Reese and Claire.</p>
<p>Well at least he ain't dead... yet! Unlike someone else.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay. I have been dealing with some health issues the my muses more or less screwed me. The stress in my life has been very high lately and writing has been very low. But I am hoping to get back into it. The next Profeta story is about 3K wrote out. I also have a smut pwp sitting around somewheres.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER 11</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A succession of changing phases of actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A diverse collection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane McMahon stared at Montel Vontavious Porter and his two associates then back down at the photos displayed on the glass table for his viewing pleasure. Scarlett stood at his side, the faint smell of sex and blood could still be detected between them and Shane preferred that way. The welts on his back stung but did not bleed. The same could not be said for the one’s one her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking Jon Moxley </span>
  <b>IS</b>
  <span> Dean Ambrose!” Scarlett whined beside him in desire. He knew she wanted the waterfront keeper, she spoke of it often enough. Montel Porter spoke up again, “Reigns is coming and going easy peasy from the waterfront district. So two thirds of the Shield is there, mind you the Shield is nothing the Hurt Business can’t handle.” Growling Shane cut the older man a sharp look. “You fucking idiot. I did not bring you out of retirement for this Porter. You and your boys are going great in holding my affairs and keeping Hunter at bay. But </span>
  <b>IF</b>
  <span> Hunter manages to collar the Shield again your boys will fall. As you say easy peasy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scarlett turns to pick up a photo and her upper lip snarls in disgust, “How is that your little sister can satisfy a man like Jon Moxley? The photo is of the couple coming out of The Shift, Moxley’s arm is around Reese Parker’s waist. His eyes are on her in a pure dominant way. “She broke and crumbled under one night with Karrion. And he was such a weakling.” Shane takes the photo from her and licks his lips, he needs his beautiful little sister dead. If he could only use Moxley to do it, his father would be in his back pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a cell phone rings and Porter is backing back, Shane watches with hungry eyes the moment the other man hangs up there is a smile on his face. The words bring a smile to Shane’s lips as well. “The chosen one has come home courtesy of Mr. Lashley.” Humming Shane moves to himself a drink, “bring him in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes five minutes then the french doors are swung open and the body of Drew McIntyre is dumped in front of him.  Taking a moment to take stock of the man Shane can see Bobby Lashley has worked him over very well. His nose is broken, his eyes are starting to swell from it. His lower lip is busted open but Lashley’s Alpha ring. There seems to be some kind of laceration on his neck and upper chest and the way he is holding his right shoulder it is either seaparted or his collarbone is broken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello again Drew. Long time no see. Not looking so good these days. Would you like a drink?” Shane waves a hand to Scarlett to make another whiskey and smirks when she does. The moment she finishes and brings it to him, he only moves to sit on the couch and watches as she bends down to grab McIntyre by the hair, tilts his head back and then throws the whiskey onto his face. McIntyre’s eyes blinks open and he stares at her then licks some of the whiskey off his face. “Thanks love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scarlett’s eyes widen then she screams and slaps him. McIntyre laughs and bellows out. “I bet Kross is thanking Moxley for ending his pathetic existence, at least he is free of you. Ya damn harpie.” Shane knew what was coming and was up and had his deranged lover in his arms before she could strike again. “Scarlett leave. Go shopping or remember you said you had business with Tessa today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a few minutes in his arms before she calms but she states. “Moxley is my prey. I will eat him then kill him.” Then she is gone and Porter is coughing as he watches her go muttering, “Black widow spider that one.” Shane rounds on him and he is surprised when Porter does not look away or ashamed for his comment. Instead the other man moves out of the room, snapping his fingers signaling his associates to follow his lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going back to the couch Shane notices McIntyre is sitting with his back against one of the chairs. “So Kross is dead?” McIntyre’s head falls forward for a moment then he mutters, “the Shield doesn’t take kindly to rape. Especially when it comes to women under their protection.” Shane snaps forward, “do not talk as </span>
  <b>if </b>
  <span>the Shield is a solid </span>
  <em>
    <span>unit </span>
  </em>
  <span>again. Reigns and Moxley will never trust Rollins again. Not after that betrayal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McIntyre’s head slowly raises, his eyes are almost completely swelled shut now from his broken nose. “Love heals the deepest wounds Shane. Ya worried about Moxley. Ya have bigger problem to worry about if you go poking around the Shield mate.. “</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up Reese sighed and giggled a moment later, lips were on her stomach. Kissing every inch of her naked skin. “Jon, did you sleep?” After the meeting Jon had called Doc Samspon and he had confirmed her suspicions. “Later baby. For now I just want to.” Reaching to comb her fingers through his hobo hair she laughed. “What? Kiss your peanut?” That brought him gliding up her body and smashing his lips against hers in a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it again.” His blue eyes drilled down into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Papi.” His eyes slammed close and his lips peeled back in a grin. “Fuck yeah. Do you think it was that night in the apartment?” Playing with the ends of his hair at his neck she hummed, “I think so. Timeline fits.” His eyes darken, “makes sense I would mark you as mine that first night baby.” Smiling as she placed a small kiss on his lips, “makes sense of my fagtuie and that fainting spell at The Royale a month afterwards. I was so emotionally spent from missing you, of trying to stay strong, of trying to stay away from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as he lowered his head to her shoulder, he mumbles out against her. “I am not proud of myself Reese. My crew are my family and when…” She scraped her nails down his back, “hush baby, families fight. You and Aleister fight so rarely. And when it concerns my dad or anything to do with his people, I can understand the defensive take. Plus your past.” She felt his body shudder and a puff of breath on her shoulder. “How did you do? How in the fuck did tear down every defense I had build these three years baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nibbling on his ear as he pushed open her legs and petted her center, “Don’t ask me I tried my best to ignore you that night you came into the bar. But the moment you looked at me with your wild blue eyes my panties got so incredibly wet.” Then suddenly he was slipping inside of her, gently thrusting his hips forward. “Sassy little brat telling me no when you wanted me.” Rocking up to meet his thrust she hummed out sassy, “and yet you were going to like Rebel suck you off in the alley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips angled up, his hand moved to cupped her breast. “You had me so fucking hard Reese I was already leaking in my damn jeans. The moment you had enough sass and moxie to throw the excess beer on me had me coming.” Gasping as he twisted a nipple with his fingers then lowering his mouth to capture it he whispered. “I knew right then I needed to either stay the fuck away from you or fuck the living daylights out of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching up into his mouth she moaned, “Yes please sir.” His lips hungrily latched onto her nipple as he lazily worked his hips back and forward, his movements telling her he was in no hurry to bring her to her peak. Moaning when her body started to tense, “Jon, please.” When he gave no indication that he heard her nor was going to give her what she wanted she clenched her inner muscles around him. The effect had his head snapping up, nipple popping out of his mouth. “Do you mind, I was enjoying myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing hard as her body was shaking with the need to explode, “you are a cruel man Jon Moxley.” Her thighs are quivering and when he reaches down to pet her clit, “am I?” Growling she thrusts upwards, into his hand. “You like torturing sweet innocent women Mr. Moxley?” His answer is to pull out of her completely and to stare down at her. She blinks up at him, “I can show true torture Mrs. Moxley.” There is a gleam in his eye, and it makes her more hypersensitive to him than ever before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in her has her lower her eyes, raising her arms above her head. “I am sorry sir, please. Just please.” A growl fills the room and his cock is back within her and she is arching up to take him. “Your take what I give you. When I give it to you. However I decided to give to you. Your body is mine to worship..” His voice is steel, his hands on either side of her head. He is looking straight into her eyes and when she starts to close hers in the pleasure as he resumes his thrusts he snaps. “You look at me when I fuck you.” Her eyes snap open and stare right into his blue orbs as he starts a harder and deeper pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intense look in his eyes, the angle of his thrust and then she was coming. A hand slips around her throat as she screams, but he mutters. “Gonna fuck right you right though..” then his words are dying off and his hips buck hard into her. Then he is growling as he is following suit and joining her in basking in her orgasm. Blinking up at him as he lets his hand fall away from her throat. “You better do that more often mister. That was … off the chain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here Jon snorts after he catches his breath and moves to her side, taking to cuddling her to him. “The baby..” Smacking his chest she yawns a little, “baby that was…” his fingers are combing her long brown hair. “I know baby, I know. Fuck you’re such a good girl. But the next time you cum without permission I am going to spank your sweet ass.” Eyes wide as she glanced up at him to see if he was joking and when she was met with dark blue eyes she knew he wasn’t. One of his hands moved to push her onto her back then flatten over her stomach. His voice is light when he speaks again. “Pardon the morning exercise peanut your mommy is a hungry woman. Craving my cock ..” Here Reese just laughs as she tries to ball up and move away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spooning behind her sighs and asks the question that had been nagging her all night in the back of her head. “Baby? Will you.. Help me with Scarlett?” There is an instant kiss on her shoulder and his warm breath in her ear, “you didn’t need to ask my love.” But deep down in her heart she knew he knew she did. They both knew she had the courage to face the monster that was Scarlett but her mom was right, some women changed with motherhood. Dropping a hand to her stomach she asked the other question that she hadn’t gotten the answer to last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby how did Aleister find let alone capture Scarlett?” There was a chuckle behind her and she felt him shift closer to her. “She was on her way into Magnum's. Sources tell JB that it was Tessa that was trying to undermine me with the women on the streets. I won’t lie. I tend to run with a gentle hand with women, especially street women. It was Tessa that brought Karrion back to the waterfront with the new blow that been going around.” Sucking in a breath she added, “Alexa said she thought she overheard Karrion talking about some kind of oil. Could they be adding that to the blow to make it so dirty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighs behind her, “I will have Darby look into it. He is the expert on the chemical make of the shit. The little fucker is an ace in knowing how to grow, harvest, cook, or reap any and all major components for all major shit.” Turning to face him she looks him in the eye, the question is on her lips. “His parents were slingers in the Capital. And I mean they had a cred to them so they weren’t just some street trash.” Nodding as she snuggled back down it made sense now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents must have been gunned down at some point, leaving him with his sister and he turned to chasing the dragon to get away from the responsibility. It had cost his sister her life. Poor thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Aleister was able to grab Scarlett outside of Magnum’s?” Jon shakes his head, “No, Io did. Whom as of today is the first of your seven. Pick wisely wife. Io is the only one I am picking for you. She is the only one that will act as go between my lieutenants and your Seven.” Nodding she understood where he was coming from. Their line of communication was open yet with her being pregnant his protective nature was going to be hell. Communication was going to be key, for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not rebuilding the bar, not yet anyways. So maybe Joey.” Here Jon’s upper lip twitches. She knows where his thoughts are headed. “I love Marko Jon but I wouldn’t.” Laughter in his blue eyes, thinking it over some. “Maybe Alexa too. She was talking about quitting the bordello business after Karrion. “ Jon blinks at her then nods, “can she hold her own in a fight?” Smiling she nods, “beside me she is the only one that can knock Tessa down a peg but she might need some polish, hell I need some polish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here Jon raises up onto an elbow and looks at her sternly. “No one fucking touches you but me. Blinking at him she moans at the command but nods. “Yes husband of mine.” Jon narrows his eyes at her but a moment later mutters. “She can work with Zelina and Hik. Hik will see where she is and who she needs to work with.” Curious she asks. “Who are the choices here?” Jon is moving away and out of the bed. “Aleister, JB, or Darby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to exit the bed from the other side her stomach suddenly revolts on her and she bolts to the bathroom in a hurry, Jon is right behind her. He down on one knee, her hair in one hand the other is on her back. Crocking out after she empties her stomach, “water please.” Jon twists her hair around then lays in on her back and gets a paper cup and adds some water in it. He refills it three times before she sags back and sighs. “I need to get that script fill today.” Jon is right there on the floor next to her, holding her. “I can do, or hell JB can. I am not sure which of us is going to prouder him or me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting softly and taking another sip of water, “you I hope since you're the papi.” His eyes seemed to glow at that word and it reminded her of something Seth Rollins said last night. “Jon, baby  … are you ok?” Seeing the glow fade slightly out of his eye she lowered hers. “ Rollins last night mentioned Renee, that she has been.” His arms came snapping around her in an instant. “I never knew.. Renee never spoke of my … baby.” His head fell forward against hers, his hand came to rest on her stomach. “That sin is hers to carry and I hope to hell she will burn in hell for it. But I hope that little one can forgive me cause I will do better this time around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reese wanted to correct him, to remind him that past pains were just that but as she placed her hand on top of his and thought of that lost baby she couldn’t help but to agree. It was a sin that his or her father hadn’t even been given the acknowledgment of grief to mourn its short life. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth Rollins held his daughter in his arms and smiled so big that he thought his face might crack. Renee was showering and was slightly pissed at him; she had barely spoken to him once he returned home from The Shift last night. It’s the first time since they had married that things had been so strained between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shower turns off and a moment later Renee steps out of the bedroom, he feels her eyes on him and when he raises his eyes up to meet her eyes he sees the hurt and doubt. Moving to put Julia down he moves to take Renee into his arms. “Talk to me baby. I won’t let this destroy us.” She caves in onto his chest, “I am scared Seth. I am scared he is going to tear us down.” Moving to cup her face he can see just deep her fear is, where he is seeking redemption Renee is living in the here and now. “Baby I understand. But you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes blink up at him, “He is still so fucking bitter Renee but Reese yes your street smart friend married his sour ass.” Seeing her wide eyes, the disbelief in her dark eyes he squeezed her to him softly. “The kicker is baby, they are expecting.” She jerks back and Seth can see the horror in her eyes and that night in that emergency room as she stood there bleeding, as she stood there losing his brother's baby that perhaps his wife wasn’t completely over his brother as she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do still love him, don’t you Renee?” He lets her slip out of his arms, watches as she goes over to Julia and watches their daughter sleep. “No Seth I don’t. I am grateful to him. He took me off the streets. You saw me before. I was a mere bunny. The night Dean Ambrose called me his girl for the first time I ..” Watching her turn to him, he saw she was lost in memory. Then softly, “Then the horror of realizing that I was a woman to one of the members of the Shield. I didn’t know which was better being a bunny or wondering when you or Roman was going to call me telling me Dean wasn’t going to come home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes close. “Then Layla was gunned down and Roman almost went ballistic. Then he and Dean went after Ryback at that party.” A deep breath and she sagged down into the rocking chair and scooped up Julia. “I lost my baby bec…” Seth froze in all their time together, in all the attempts he had made with Renee she had never once spoken about the baby she lost that night. “Renee you can’t blame De… Jon alone for that. Had we still been a proper unit, had I planned properly for them instead of backing out and letting them go in half cocked. Things would have gone differently, you know that.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes are sad but he sees a small kindle of rage in them. “My baby is gone Seth.. “Changing tactics quickly, “but you, we have Julia now baby and De.. Jon will have his child soon. The past is the past. Yesterday showed me Renee, my brother is dead. I, we killed Dean Ambrose. Like that innocent baby Renee he is gone. My relationship I had with Dean is dead.” Now he saw some open curiosity on her part. “Is Dean really … dead?” Lowering his eyes he replayed some of the scenes from yesterday in his head. Softly meeting her eyes he answered honestly. “There are shards of him I think. Reese spoke of them, I think and Ro sees it too but I think they are merging with who Jon is, if that makes any sense?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee is looking at him hard, “how much can one man change in three years Seth?” Watching as she pulls apart her robe and settles Julia against her breast he raises a finger to stroke his daughter sucking lips. Murmuring softly as he watches his daughter eat he breaks a rule. “He allows Reese to be a part of his business Renee. Not just a part of it but she is .. partaking in helping him run the waterfront.” Remembering it had been Reese that Aleister Black had deferred to yesterday. Renee gasps loudly and for a moment Julia stops her sucking at her breast then settles back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his phone rings, moving to answer it he sees it’s Shane McMahon glancing at Renee he puts a finger to his lips and nods down to Julia. Renee looks at him widely. Answering his phone he pleasantly asks. “Shane what can I do for you today?” Listening intently he can tell that the other man is beyond pissed off. “Scarlett, Rollins! Tell Moxley an even trade McIntyre for her.” Then the line goes dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me sideways.” Tapping his phone against his lips he knew there was a good possible that Scarlett was already dead. But if not, sighing he still didn’t have De.. “fucking hell” he muttered to himself. He was never going to get used to calling his brother by his new name. He would always be Dean to him. Speed dialing Aleister Black he wondered if things shifted far enough between them. The man held to fashion and answered on the second ring. “Mr. Rollins, A surprise.” Shaking his head he wondered if anything really surprised his brothers second?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to speak to either Reese or De..fuck, I mean ..” Aleister seemed to understand his plight. “Mox?” Growling out in pure annoyance. “Yes, him.” Aleister, if he didn’t know any better was laughing at him, responded. “Five minutes.” Then the line goes dead. Running a hand through his unbound hair he jumped slightly when about three minutes later his cell phone rings. Answering it with a jerky, “Yeah?” His brother's raspy voice is annoyed. “Why is it called morning sickness if happens all fucking day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking in surprise he didn’t know if the question was aimed at him or someone else but he chokes out, “ginger tea helps.” A pause then D.. Mox is definitely talking to him, “Ginger tea? That will work better than these fucking pills?” Shrugging in all honestly he blabs out, “Renee didn’t take anything but the prenatal vitamins. You know I am cautious about that type of shit.” A hustle of movement then Mox is softly murmuring. “We will try the tea baby..” Quickly putting his phone speaker so Renee can hear he watches his wife at his brother's soft words. “It’s fucking gutting me seeing you like this baby.” Reese in the background laughs weakly and asks. “So next time you want a baby I should invest in a cock cage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth freezes Renee puts a hand to her mouth, D.. Mox on the other hand growls out. “How the fuck do you even..” Reese is laughing more strongly now. “Marko.” A groan and then a whine from his brother. “You sure I can’t kill your .. “ A smack of skin. “If you say my little friend.” Then they are both laughing and Seth can see the pure amazement in Renee's eyes. Swallowing sadly he takes his phone off speaker and walks over to drop a kiss onto Renee’s lips then slips from their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mox, is Scarlett still alive?” The laughter stops cold, “The fuck Rollins.” He supposed he could have been more tactful in that. “Shane has McIntyre, says he is willing to do an even trade to get his side piece back.” There is a feeling falling over him and he knows it well. It’s the thrill of the hunt, the game. But his brother has changed. “What does Scarlett know or have that Shane wants back so damn bad?” Reese is mumbling softly. “Doc Sampson should check her out before we question her.” Seth knew instantly where Reese was going with that though. “Shane is the oldest of you three. And so far there are no male heirs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mox is snapping back, “they would have to have proof that the baby is a McMahon.” A thought hits so fast and hard it knocks the wind of him. “Reese you’re a McMahon.” She quickly and proudly corrects him. “Was! My last name is Moxley now.” A harsh growl from his brother. “You better fucking believe it baby.” Seth can hear the kiss his brother delivers and smiles softly. “What I was getting at Mox, if the child she carries turns out to be male. Then you big brother hold all the fucking keys to the kingdom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a pause and Seth realizes another thing, that Mox might take what he said out of context. “Fucking shit, that’s a seruicty risk I didn’t think of.” If and when Shane McMahon pieces together Reese’s condition and if Scarlett wasn’t pregnant then it changed the scope of the game greatly. Reese’s small voice asks, “It’s too early to tell what I am having, isn’t it?” Seth pauses and has to give her credit cause he can see where she is going with this. “Mox you see..” A growl from his brother. “Of course I do. I am not an idiot Rollins.” Reese is there in an instant murmuring to cool his brother's rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth can’t say he blames him. “As soon as her brother finds out she is pregnant the game is on.” Seth sighs and moves back into his bedroom but a movement stops him. Moving softly he rounds the corner and sees Austin Theory. He is pacing, his phone to ear. “Look, I am not looking to betray my boss.” Whispering off handedly, “Dean hold on a sec.” He actually pockets his phone and leans against the wall and listens, it doesn’t take long. “Look I am in hornets nest here, it’s my ass on the line. 250k or no deal.” Seth feels his upper lip curling as he reaches for the gun that’s in the hostler under his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth thinks for a moment, that his loyalty is not even worth half a million. “Fine it’s about the sister..” Seth doesn’t even blink as he pulls the trigger. Watching the body fall, he walks over and grabs over the phone and pulls it up to his ear. “This was my task. Know your station.” With that he disconnected the call and threw the phone down onto the body. He can hear Mox’s voice yelping through his pocket so he digs his phone out and snaps out. “Calm down my brotha just took out some trash.” Their slang came rushing back to him like no time had passed between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee came rushing around the corner at him, turning to her he snapped not unkindly. “Go back to Julia. Don’t leave her side. Trust no one baby.” He also knew a secret. “Mox I am sure Reese doesn’t know. “ His brother cuts him quickly. “Hold the fuck up. Explain what just the fuck happened.” The tone was of his older brother demanding to understand the situation. “I had estimated a mole before he leaked any information. My third was going to sell Reese’s pregnancy to someone.” There was a growl and then a snarl. A pause then Reese is whispering. “Thank you Mr. Rollins.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, he shook his head and he muttered, “I don’t understand Reese.”  There is a longer pausing on their end of the line this time and when someone speaks it’s his brother. The tones is different, less edgy. “You were saying Reese doesn’t know something Seth?” Shrugging and when Murphy comes around the corner and stops cold at the body at his feet. “Reese owns The Royale. Shane owns Titan Towers. Stephaine owns The Federation.” There is silence on the other end before his brother is howling in an old pleasure that Seth has heard before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question was quiet. “I am sorry but I don’t remember. What’s the Federation? Titan Towers is the business base for Capital but.” Reese sounded so lost and young suddenly. Waving a hand to the body Seth moved back to his bedroom, Renee was holding Julia in the rocking chair and looking wildly at him. “You ok baby? Julia?”  Renee nods and places a kiss on his lips. Switching back to answer Reese’s question. “The Federation is a cruise ship. The only one that goes from Winter to Tropical weather every trip. She is one of a kind.” Mox is quieter yet there is no heat in his voice when he asked. “Is your daughter and wife safe at The Royale?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee is shocked but Seth is beyond pleased. “Me and my second need to go hunting it seems but I..” deciding to be honest. “Besides Hunter I have nowhere else to go. I will make this my home. For myself, my wife and my daughter.” Reese is talking softly. “I trust you to run The Royale  … Seth. Shane knows where I am daddy knows what district I am in. Not my exact location so The Royale is as good as mine, right? So I trust you to run it. Baby I want should we link it to The Shift?” She sounded so fucking young.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth?” Mox was sighing but before he answered his brother was continuing. “I don’t want The Shift and The Royale linked but you and Jack should talk. Jack has a mind like a fucking steel trap, Seth you will appreciate it. Plus I think he can help you in … your hunt.” Sucking in a breath Seth Rollins fell back against the wall and closed his eyes. A smile graced his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to talk with Scarlett, to see what she holds that is so important? What Shane holds so dear? What Reese and Jon discover is sometimes that past is sometimes the way into future. Scarlett tells of her past, tells where her desire for Moxley came from. Jon is shocked and slightly humbled but in the end they get to the "bones" of what Shane is hiding.</p><p>But the price it cost them might be too great?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So its been a minute. Scarlett fought me on this, she didn't want to give up Shane's secret. So I give BIG prop's to my crew over on twitter for the big brain on helping with the plot on this chapter and getting her to open up. Also it is my fault it's a cliffhanger. Sorries.</p><p>Next chapter I don't know will be picked up with either Jon or .. *bites fingernails*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CHAPTER 12</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A succession of changing phases of actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A diverse collection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scarlett wasn’t impressed by the girl standing in front of her but there was something different about her. “To think you’re a McMahon, pathetic.” Suddenly her hair was being grabbed from behind and she swore under her breath. She had lost track of the Japanese woman in the room, she didn’t know who she was but she knew the woman had a far deadlier instinct than the timid girl standing in front of her. “Don’t break her Hikaru. She is my brother’s fuck toy. Poor thing.” Snapping her eyes to light brown eyes Scarlett felt her rage boiling up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the room opens and a few different men walk in, namely Scarlett’s one and main desire. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Moxley</em>
  </b>
  <span>. She watches as the man walks like a tiger, on the prowl, he circles Reese Parker. Watching as his arm rounds around her, as he dips his head down to speak into her ear softly. It was obvious they were fucking each other, smirking Scarlett snapped out hotly. “Casting stone little girl? Looks like I am not the only </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fuck toy</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ around here.” Her words causes Moxley to swing his gaze to her, his blue eyes are hard on her and it makes her hot all over. Reese is snorting at her but speaks to the one Scarlett wants more than anything, “easy baby you know you're turning her on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinding her teeth together Scarlett watches as Moxley side glances the younger girl, he mutters tartly as he comes to  stand behind her, she assumes to speak with the Japanese woman that is still behind her. “No worries baby,” Then there is a whisper right into her ear, “I don’t like sloppy seconds, I like my pussy nice n’ tight.”  Raging she turned and started to leap out of the chair when her hair was pulled again, this time from across the small table that had been in front her and between her and Reese Parker. A naughty laughter, “you don’t </span>
  <b>touch </b>
  <span>what’s mine bitch.” Growling in frustration she kept her eyes on Moxley, watched as he swung around to lightly talk to the Japanese woman. Not casting the Japanese woman a second look. The hand in hair tightened and pulled her further backwards, bowing her back against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch him Scarlett. Look at him. Know he is every bit of the type of man you have been craving, needing, desiring.” Then Moxley is walking back around, Scarlett follows him with her eyes, helpless to do anything less and when he is out of her vision Reese softly whispers. “You had a man like him once didn’t you Scarlett. Killer was a good man, a stable man once upon time.” Pulling herself away from the girl she snarled deeply, “how do you know that name?” Meeting her stare Scarlett demanded, “tell me!” Watching as Reese simply moved to sit in the extra chair and waited. Shaking in her anger she held herself for as long as she could then found herself sitting. Reese crossed her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Karrion kidnapped me he told me a story of a man long ago. Of a man that loved his wife, that turned into a monster to satisfy her needs and desires. He told me that three years ago Killer felt pleasure for the first time in years.” Through her rage and pain at these words, this reminded her why she wanted Reese Parker dead; she watched as Moxley moved to stand behind his young lover. His hand moved to incircle her throat, she watches as Reese Parker tilts her head backwards giving him more access to her. There is a feeling deep down inside of her threatening to slip free and she wants to vomit. “So you killed my husband because of this? Does this make you feel better little girl?” She has no idea why her voice is coming out choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the one that killed him, for daring to </span>
  <b>touch </b>
  <span>what's mine.” Raising her eyes to meet Moxley she stared into his hard blue eyes, saw no remorse - no regret. “It’s just sex.” Her voice cracked again for some reason, it made Reese lean forward. “I think you loved Karrion in your own fucked up way Scarlett. After all he provided for you, cared for you. Changed for you.” Here Reese reached and took the hand around her throat and laced her fingers through it. “It says a lot about a man if he is willing to go to such lengths for a woman, don’t you think?” Scarlett is a smart woman, smirking she leans back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span>, little girl, think you can tame a man like Jon Moxley? Satisfy him for the long haul? You know Reese, he will get bored with you soon enough, He cast you aside once already. You should’ve taken McIntyre up on his offer, now his death is on your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches as Reese tilts her head back and looks up at her lover and asks, “think you want to trade me off for Rebel or Tessa? I mean I am pretty sure I give better blowjobs in back allies than Rebel but..” There is a silent moment between them then Moxley has his hand in Reese’s hair, “No fucking contest baby, you win hands down.” Reese laughs and smirks then adds, “good answer since I don’t have any more beer to throw on you if you pick her.” Here he pulls her head back by her hair and kisses her hard and when they break away Scarlett can see a line of saliva connecting their mouths, gathered with light spoken words. “Plus she doesn’t deep throat baby.” Reese snorts and draws him back in for another kiss, “with you that's no easy task baby.” Glancing over Moxley’s frame she can see the outline of his jeans, can see the bulge of his hardening cock and surprisingly she finds herself semi wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a cough from a man behind them that breaks them apart and has Moxley sighing, “fine, Aleister, fine.” Eyes swinging to the other man for a moment she shifts in her chair then looks back at the couple who is now looking back at her. “You’re not pregnant Scarlett.” Blinking in surprise she laughed out loud. “Is that why you took a blood sample? I could have saved you the time little girl, I </span>
  <b>CAN’T </b>
  <span>get pregnant. It’s medically impossible, thanks to my father as a child, he ruined me.” Her voice cracked again. Looking strait at Reese she saw a flicker of pity in young girl’s eyes that has her up and over the table, “fuck you, you little bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there were hands around her waist, turning and raising to claw at the eyes of whomever is holding her, she freezes at the hard blue gaze. Moxley’s hand came up and around her throat and squeezes, </span>
  <b>hard</b>
  <span>. She knew instantly it was no lovers touch, no hardcore dominant’s command to be still, it was a touch to either to silence her or either kill her. “Jon no.” The words are light and across the room from Reese. Staring into his eyes, gasping when his hand tightened, he spit out. “Try that again and she won’t be able to stop me. Understand.” He gives a little harder squeeze then lets go and moves away and Scarlett feels her panties become soaking wet now, licking her lips as she watches him walk back to his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing her hand to her throat she snaps, “so this is the legendary Dean Ambrose? One of the famous Hounds of Justice? Threatening a woman? After witnessing the murder of his brother’s wife, first handedly.” She knew she was pushing him by the ripple of muscles in his arms, in his throat and face. The curl of his upper lip. While she didn’t know him personally, she knew how to read a dominant male. Reese walks over to her, the pity that was there a minute ago is gone now in its place is a flat cold stare. Scarlett has seen Shane wear this look before, she doesn’t see the other hand raise but it is suddenly on her throat. The exact same spot when Moxley had gripped her, the pain wasn’t from the hold Reese had solely on her but from the one he had before. “That tactic won’t work sweetie. And stop trying to provoke him. It's me you need to worry about, not him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing against the hand that held her she managed out, “you little girl? Please! I know your pain threshold, you can’t break me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ree</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” There is a look in the young girl's eyes then she removes her hand, “I don’t want to break you Scarlett, I am not like you.” As Reese takes a step back, her eyes never left Scarlett’s. “I am no monster but I will do what I need to be done to get my friend back.” With that she walks over to the man that had been standing near the door. Then there are hands gripping her upper arms and Reese is asking, “all of it, yes?” The other man nods but it's Moxley that adds, “Then we wait thirty minutes baby.” When Reese faces her again Scarlett can see a syringe in her hand. Panice swells deep inside of her. “Reese what is in that?” As Reese advances Scarlett kicks out with her feet she pays no mind to the men snarling in the room now, her eyes are on the syringe and nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're scared of needles?” It’s a soft question, almost motherly and it has her looking up into light brown eyes. There is a snarl, “Reese.” She swings her eyes back to the syringe as she pushes back against the arms holding her, she bends her head down and is able to latch her mouth onto a foreman and bite. The arm however doesn’t let go, instead she sees Moxley coming up behind Reese and taking the syringe from her and advances to her. It makes her let go of the biting and scream at him, then beg him. “Please sir, I will do anything. Give you anything.. Anything desire you ..” then there is a sharp jab of pain as he sticks her with the cold pinich of the needle and she screams louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then arms holding her fall away and she falls to the floor. Her hand covering her upper arm where Moxley had stuck her with the needle. Tears falling, her eyes staring straight ahead blankly. She flinches when a hand pets her hair and when she looks up she sees soft brown eyes. “I am sorry Scarlett. I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” With that she watches Reese Parker turn and walk away, eyes turning to look at Moxley as he casts her glance she mutters. “Soft hearted bitch.” Moxley stops, turns to look at her then makes his way back to her. She scoots back on the floor until she hits the wall, “do you even know what a heart is Scarlett?” His voice is light, his eyes are lighter. When he makes his way to the doorway again he asks, “do you remember what Killer was like in the beginning? The sound of his laughter? The feel of his touch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was gone and she was alone with the stone-ish looking man at the door. Thoughts wanted to assault her so she went to the one place that reminded her what the world was really like. Her childhood. Her father. “Soft hearted bitches the both of them.” She mumbled as she started to rock back and forth and waited.. For what she didn’t know. Thirty minutes would seem like forever.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Reese stepped outside the room where Scarlett was being kept and sagged in relief. Her mother's words came barreling into hard and fast and made her hang her in shame. Hands were on her hips a second later, lips on her neck then at her ear. “Are you okay baby?” Turning to face him, “I couldn’t do it Jon, I couldn’t be like her.” There is an instant smirk on his lips and he is curving her body to his, “thank fucking god for that.” Blinking in surprise she pushes at him, “Jon I couldn’t even inject her with the truth serum after seeing her so scared of the syringe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking as he cups her elbow and leads her out of the warehouse docking area and into the office. Taking a seat in the chair then pulling her into his lap, “there are fears Reese then there are phobias. Scarlett's showed signs of a phobia. Then there is the situation of yourself baby, emotionally you are changing.” Laying her head against his shoulder, “that doesn’t make me a very good alpha does it then.” His arms were around in a flash, “the fuck it doesn’t. Ree your carrying new life that.. Fuck baby that’s, forget for a moment that its part of me your carrying the miracle..” His words draper off and she raises her head, “Your fascinated.” His eyes close and he leans back, “I remember Layla being pregnant with Leah. Not so much the birthing, I got smashed as soon as she said she was having pains and was totally well into my buzz when Leah bug came screaming into the world but the look on Roman’s face. The love, awe, amazement, contentment, joy.. Baby I can’t wait to experience it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling as she dropped a kiss onto his lips, “no getting smashed tho. If I have to go through the birthing process sober so do you buster.” She laughs at the flicker of horror that flashes through his beautiful blue eyes then he nods, “I ain’t missing a single second of it baby.” Nodding she sighs and smiles at him, “Doc Sampson said in about four weeks we can attempt a ultrasound to see if we can detect the sex of your little peanut. It’s on the early side but we might get lucky.” She sees the light in Jon's eyes sharpen, feels his arms tighten. “The sooner baby the better. I know this is taking all the fun out of this for you but for security..” She doesn’t let him finish, dropping another kiss onto his lips she combs her fingers through his hair. She works with him when he moves her to straddle his lap. The chair has no arm rest so she is able to put her legs down comfortably. Just as she starts to grind against his hard bulge there is a knock at the knock behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers don’t seem to care, they continue to work their way inside her shorts and panties. “Jon,” she tries to wiggle away but only works to help his fingers to slip into her wet waiting pussy. “There it is,” is his low remark. Then a moment later he barks out, “Enter.” Eyes wide she freezes her eyes on him, sees the mischief and playfulness in his eyes, feels his finger curl and tap against her g spot and she immediately lowers her head against his shoulder. “Darby what is it?” She is amazed at how controlled Jon’s voice is, at how he is not giving anything away. Then he curls his finger again and she can’t stop the buck of her hip but stop the moan she latches onto his neck and sucks. Jon sucks in a breath and thrusts his finger deeper into her. “It’s CBD oil they are adding to the blow. The stupid fuckers.” She gasps and lets go of Jon’s neck when he slides his finger from her wetness. Leaning back in mild surprise she sees his focus is all on Darby. He doesn’t even bring his finger up to ‘clean’ it like he normally would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping off his lap she tries to fix her clothes, she notices Darby spares her a passing glance but nothing more than that. Stepping behind the chair she corrects her panties better and turns back around, clearing her voice she asks. “So they are mixing two different street drugs together then.” Darby nods, “Morons ain’t even balancing the shit out making sure their product is smooth. This is some kind of stupidity I have never even heard of before. It’s a walking death trap. Not a high.” Jon leans back in the chair and asks, “what kind of profit are they making off of it?” Darby snarls out as he starts to pace, “that the odds fucking part. A dime bag is actually going for a Jackson..” That has Jon up and snapping, “so someone is doubling their fucking profits.” Darby comes to face him, “you don’t understand Chief. Whoever is producing this shit is using black blow. Their product is costing them maybe a Lincoln to produce at tops.” Reese wants to throw up instead she mutters, “they are tripling their money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon is leaning over the desk that is between him and Darby, “do we have any suspects on who the producers are?” Coming to lay in between Jon’s shoulder blades she has a feeling she doesn’t want Darby to answer the question. Darby she sees for his part lowers his eyes and sags a little, “Darby answer me goddamnit.” She sees Darby balls his fist up and can tell that the younger man wants to remain silent, moving to him she places a hand on his shoulder and when he snaps his eyes to her she can see the pain. “It’s someone we trust?” Darby closes his eyes and lowers his head and lets out a deep breath. He refuses to meet Jon’s eyes when he speaks, “Most of this shit is coming out.. Of the West, from Reigns territory Chief.” Squeezing his shoulder, silently telling him to go and nodding in thanks when he does. Jon is already pulling out his phone and dialing. The speaker is on, the large Samoan answers on the first ring. “Uce?” Jon is shaking as he snaps, “tell me you're not mass marketing the blow Ro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a moment of silence then a snarl, “you think I would be capable?” Hurrying over to place her hands on his shoulders, “No, we don’t Roman. But someone close to you is doing it.” There is another silence from the big man on the line, “I have thought of that babygirl, however my inner circle is tight. My territory however is large and massive and I have been casting a wide net to find the who</span>
  <span> and where. But this is not my only problem.” Jon is moving to hold her, his arms are tight around her waist. “The missing girls?” A shuffle then a small huff of a cry, “tama your not drinking your tea.” A snort of laughter. “My apologies </span>
  <span>afa'fine.” There is amusement in Roman’s voice and Reese can see Jon’s eyes drop to her </span>
  <span>stomach. Softly Jon calls out, “Ello Leah bug.” There is a moment then a yelp, “tuagane o le aiga Dean?” Smiling Reese nods when Jon closes his eyes, “yeah princess it’s your uncle Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her small voice fires back at him instant, “it’s been forever </span>
  <span>tuagane o le aiga, you should come have tea with me and tama.” Jon is smiling, “Soon princess and I will bring your uso o le tina with me and your little kasegi.” Mumbling softly Reese told him, “you going to teach me somoan now.” Jon laughs and drops a kiss on her lips, Leah is excitedly asking her father questions about her new ‘kasegi’ and Reese just stands there running her fingers through Jon’s hair. “I will teach you anything you want to know baby.” His voice is heated with desire and it makes her move closer, then there is another knock at the office door. Sighing in defeat she moves away and Jon speaks to Roman, “is there any leads or anything I can do to help you Ro?” Moving to the door she opens it and blinks to see Hikaru Shida, moving aside so the other woman can enter the room she shuts the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at present uce. I am pretty sure I have a mole within my inner circle, Jimmy is working on it.” Jon, she sees nods and cracks his neck. His eyes are stressed, walking back to him. Putting her lips to his ear, “tonight when we get home dear husband your mine.” His eyes snap to her, an eyebrow raises in question, “is that right?” he mouths back. Mouth to his ear again, “that toy you like so well, you flat on your back, your cock deep in my pussy…” Suddenly his phone is slung onto the desk, Roman is still talking, but she could care less because Jon has her in his arms, backing her up against the wall. “Why wait, dear wife?” Looking into his eyes she sees the stress has lightened, somewhat and it makes her smile. Then there is another knock at the office door. Smirking she wraps her arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His forehead comes to lean against hers and they just pause, then there another knock at the door and Jon sighs and turns. He takes a moment to locate his phone on the desk, cutting Roman off. “Ro, I have to go.” Leah chimes in a quick goodbye and Jon bellows out, “enter” before another knock can ring through the office. When Archer swings the door open his eyes seek Hikaru immediately and Reese can see the relief in them. She watches as he advances on his smaller lover, takes her into his arms and snarls. “Tell me the bitch is dead for making you bleed.” Lowering her eyes in shame Reese shifts uncomfortably that it was her fault that her friend had been injured by Scarlett but Hikaru smiles and snuggles into her lover and murmurs, “easy koibito. Nothing too bad. Doc Sampson patched it up right fast. Needed a shot.” Archer growled but dipped his head and murmured softly. “You’ll pay tonight darling. See if you don’t.” Eyes wide Reese had been around Jon’s crew long enough now to understand their inner teasing. Jack and Darby teased Archer mercifully about being a switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon is laughing, “well I be damn.” Archer swings to look at him, his eyes hard and demanding and takes all the laughter right out of Jon. “You gonna match me big man?” Hikaru sucks in a deep breath and tries to pull at her lover but he won’t have it, “you were there to protect her.” Jon moves to stand in front of the desk, “she is one of my lieutenants Archer. You knew this before you started to fuck her.” Shifting on her feet Reese felt out of place here, she knew from talks that Archer and Hikaru was one of Jon’s newer crew mates. “Lance stop this.” Hikaru is snapping and it draws both men’s attention, “I am a lieutenant, like you…” Archer bellows out like a madman, “your fucking </span>
  <b>MINE </b>
  <span>woman. Don’t you fucking get it, your it for me, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Have fucking kids with..” Suddenly Hikaru pushing back against him asking, “kekkon?” Arches snarls and grabs her bringing her in for a hard kiss. “Hai woman. Anytime. Anyplace.” Jon is chuckling hard, reaching her and bringing her into his arms. “Well hot damn. If you two are serious then let's fucking do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru breaks the kiss between her Archer and looks at her and Jon like they lost their mind, “Today? Like you did?” Jon shrugs and cracks his neck, “if you want.” Hikaru nibbles at her lower lip then looks into her lover's eyes, softly, every so softly, “hai. Today. I will become your tsuma.” Reese smiles big and clasps her hands together, Archer snarls and draws Hikaru in for another kiss. Jon chuckles and reaches for his phone and makes a call. “Z, we have another wedding for tonight. Archer and Hik…” Then he goes quiet and his eyes cut to her, a few minutes later he snaps. “Make the arrangements for Archer and Hik and I will talk to Ree about the other.” Then he hangs up and looks at the other couple, “be at The Shift at 10 pm. Z will take everything else.” Archer nods, moves to leave but Hikaru pauses to add, “Scarlett is ready whenever.” Then they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon is looking at her, “you know a street rat by the name of Mouse?” Blinking then laughing, “what has she done </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Thinking of the girl that stood barley five foot with long black hair and honey golden eyed girl that was full sass and knew how to scrap with the best. “She stuck her little nose in a fight with the Wyatt family. Nearly got her head knocked off by Luke Harper.” Blinking in surprise she asks, “is Luke Harper a big man? Mouse usually can hold her own in a fight.” Jon blinks at her in surprise now, “same size as Rowan. Is she that good?” Nodding as they exit the office, “She took down Lars Sullivan .. well her and Io did. And he was three sheets to the wind.” Everyone in the waterfront knew who Lars Sullivan was, knew the drunker he was, the meaner he was and tougher he was to fight. Jon stopped to look at her, “and you're not thinking of recruiting her into your seven, why?” There was true amazement in his eyes. Blinking herself she shrugs and honestly tells him, “I never thought about it. Last I heard she was head over heels in love with someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nods, “we can ask her in a bit. She is resting up at The Shift. Took a bullet to the arm but demanded to speak to JB something about a black label producer.” Gasping and grabbing Jon’s arm, “could she know who Roman’s mole is?” She heard him grind his teeth, “most likely baby. Funny how a street rat might hold the fucking key to one of our problems.” Opening the door to the room where Scarlett was, the other woman was still sitting on the floor. She had drawn her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, lowered her head and appeared to be sleeping. “Hello Scarlett.” The other woman doesn’t move but she mumbles, “I hate you, fucking </span>
  <b>hate </b>
  <span>you.” Bending down to look at her, “Why?” Scarlett finally raises her head up, “you have everything. Parents that love you, my own husband wanted you more than anything,” nodding to Jon. “A man like him, a type of man I have killed for, begged for, pleaded for, all to … save me and all it ever got me was more pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stiffens beside her but bends down beside her, “who didn’t save you?” She lowers her eyes but she sighs, “Kenny..” Jon snaps up and snarls, “the fucking Elite.” Scarlett hums, “he used to belong to the bullet club. Before the Elite.” Raising her eyes to Jon, “Scarlett, why is Shane so desperate to get you back?”  Scarlett laughs, reaches out to pat her cheek softly. “Shane is a bad boy. He is poisoning his daddy.” She giggles, drops her head again. “He wants it all before you're found and are brought home. Stephanie can’t have any more sweet babies. You are still young enough to produce a male child after marriage. That baby will hold the power to the Capital.” Turning to look at Jon in horror, fighting to wrap her arms around her stomach, Reese forces herself to ask. “Why doesn’t Shane produce a child?” Scarlett’s head raises her up slowly and sighs, “he has a daughter. She is around ten years old. Lives right outside the Capital with her mother, a woman by the name of Eve Maria.” Jon shuffles next to her, angling his body inward of hers. “An ex street bunny, A friend of Renee’s if memory serves me correct.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scarlett starts to sway back and forth on the floor, “Shane never meant for your little brother to live this long.” Seeing Jon snap around, watching him reach down and haul Scarlett up to her feet. “What do you mean by that?” Her eyes are wide but relaxed, “a theory. You were a loose cannon. If I understand correctly, Shane needed the Shield disbanded. So he had the Samoan’s wife killed, saw the greed in Rollins and played on it. You though, you were legendary to the right people. So many of us wanted you to save us like you did the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>one.” Jon sags a little, his grip loosen a bit. “When I made Renee mine?” Scarlett nods her eyes shine, “it gave us hope. Do you understand that, you bastard. YOU GAVE US HOPE.” Jon nods and levels her with a look, “I am sorry Scarlett. From the bottom of my heart I am so very sorry.” She opens her mouth, Reese sees she wants to scream at him. “I never loved Killer, not that way. “ It’s then Reese understands, “not the way you love Jon.” She sees Jon stiffen and look over to her with surprise on his face, questions in his eyes. Moving over to them, “I know what it’s like Scarlett. Drew was that for me. Growing up in that hell he was my protector, my slayer of monsters and demons. He could do no wrong, he was tall, handsome as hell. His accent made me smile. He had my heart. Then one day he was gone, my protector wasn’t protecting me from my father, from Shane, Stephanie, or anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scarlett looks at her for a moment, “you can’t compare our childhoods little girl.” She looks at Jon, her hand reaches out to caress a lock of hair out of his eyes. “You were what I dreamed of,  hoped for. Then I realized dreams don’t come true. So I adapted, I used my skill set to my advantage. Then I met Killer.” Jon let her go and stepped back away from her, not meeting her eyes. “Anyways at some point Rollins became too smart or useless to Shane I think. Like how I am now, so I am as good as dead as long with your little brother.” Jon is spinning back around to face Scarlett, “you saying Shane sent someone to take out Seth?” Scarlett is sliding back down to the floor, bending her knees, “they are called ‘The Hurt Business’ and just not your brother. His wife and their newborn. Shane wants you as loose cannon, if he takes out your brother and his family, who is also your ex, it should make you unstable enough for you to lose control of the waterfront.” Jon is moving out of the room quickly and Reese moves with him. Aleister stays at the door with a nod and Jon is pulling out his phone. She watches him raise up to his ear, his eyes close and he snarls, “Damn it Seth pick up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one does however and Jon roars in anger. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ohh did you guys like Mouse? She is coming in late but is going to be loud and in someone face..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the sweep of The Royale beginnings things to go horrible wrong. Not everyone will make it out alive, not everyone is who they seem to be. In the end there are lives that hang in the balance and new loves being discovered. Mox and Roman have to figure quickly who they can trust because people are dying just as quickly and Roman stands to lose his second chance at everything if he doesn't trust someone other than his brother.</p>
<p>Then there is Reese who knows to protect those she loves she has to make a deal with the son of the devil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GRRR. It's slowly coming to an end. S L O W L Y. Anyways I honestly say I cried during a few scenes.. your know when you get to them. And just know those that survived are not promised to do so till the end. Or are they???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER 13</b>
</p>
<p>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</p>
<p>A succession of changing phases of actions.</p>
<p>A diverse collection.</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was aware that Reese was behind him as he entered The Royale, Archer, Hikaru, Darby, and Io followed suit. Snapping to Io. “Your main objective is Reese, understand me.” The Japanese woman nods, her hand goes for her glock, her eyes taking in her surroundings. Turning to Darby, “find JB I know he was helping Seth hunt but I know the kid wouldn’t resist scoping out the inner workings of the place.” There is a tall well built woman coming at them at a fast pace, “Moxley.” Turning to face her, “You are?” She grimaced hard at him but nodded, “Bianca Belair, Seth’s .. new third I suppose you could say.” Raising an eye Jon nodded in acceptance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the situation?” He demanded, never thinking for a second that she would withhold information. “Seth is sweeping the eighth floor, Mr. Perry is in the kitchens after moving up from the basements.” Suddenly she raises her hand to her earpiece in her right ear, “Seth is offering you to join him if you desire to do so, your wife and her first is welcome to join the misses in the penthouse.” Stepping up to her Jon makes it absolutely clear, “my wife owns The Royale and I respect if your loyalty is to Seth but,” Bianca holds up a hand to stop him, “my loyalty has been and always will be to Seth. Without question.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding in understanding he moves and signals his group to break off, pulling Hikaru aside. “Go with Io and Reese, stand guard. No one comes or goes unless you know their fucking face.” She nods, shoots her soon to be husband a look then then settles into herself. Looking back at Reese he pulls her into his arms, “go to Renee. Io and Hik are going to secure the floor for the both of you. You don’t leave until I come for you, understand.” He sees the hestiantion in her eyes, “not now wife.” He knows she is scared the moment she melts into him, he gives her one moment then sets her back. Pleased when her eyes are steady and balancing. She whispers to him, “you come and get me do you hear me.” Nodding his head in understanding he splits from her before he can regret his decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take separate elevator cars to their destinations, to their awaiting destinies. For better or worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he reaches the eighth floor it’s in time to see Seth sigh and exit a room, “you motherfucker, ever heard of answering your fucking phone?” Seth blinks at him wildly for a moment then laughs. “Sorry brother I have been a tad bit busy, seems Shane’s claws are a little deeper than I thought.” Jon stiffens, he doesn’t know if it's because Seth has called him brother or if it's because he knows the truth. “You have no idea, Seth.” He doesn’t dwell on the fact that he almost spilled himself and calls the younger man brother once again. “So fill me in.” At those words Seth comes up next to him, a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing deep Jon looks into his eyes, “Shane gave the order to eliminate you and your entire family. A crew by ‘The Hurt Business’ is supposed to do the deed.” The smile on Seth’s face fades, the light in his eyes dim. “Renee and Julia?” His voice is distant and soft. He immediately taps the earpiece in his right ear, “Bianca all the extra fucking security we have is on my wife and daughter do hear me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You spare no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It’s then Jon can see, truly see the love Seth has. “Fuck me.” Closing his eyes he lets his mind go back to the bar, to that moment in time Reese tells him, no- confirms for him that she loves him. How his own heart reacted, how his broken shards moved, then the memory of making love to her the first time. Of her hands on him, her lips kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Choking out, “I sent Reese to,” forcing it out, “Renee and Julia. Io and Hikaru will hold the floor Seth, count on it.” He saw the surprise enter Seth’s eyes, the realization. Seth raised his hand, stopped mid way then continued to let it fall onto his shoulder. “Thank you for that brother.” Then he is jerking his hand away and snapping it back to the earpiece in his ear, “where? Bianca?” His eyes are wide when snaps, “find fucking Peaches and get medical on stand by. I don’t want to lose the kid.” Seth rounds, calling out. “Murphy we got to hustle, the fucking kid is picking up our lack.” Seth’s hand is grabbing him and pulling him, “remember Peaches is great at what he does so I am sure the kid is going to be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon blinks and looks at Seth and snaps, “what kid?” Seth is pushing him to the elevator, talking as they walk. “Looks like your boy found something one of the the members of the crew in one of the loading docks. Took a bullet for it.” A cold wash entered him, settling him. “Darby or JB?” Either man he knew Reese would be crushed if they lost, his crew was his family - but Darby for him, Seth nods as his second slides into the elevator and answers the question. “Perry.” Snarling Jon thumps his head against the back of the elevator car, “fuck me running.” Pulling out his phone he dails Hikaru, she answers on the first ring, “yes?” Snapping lowly as if his wife could hear him. “JB is down, make sure Ree doesn’t hear about it until I know the details myself. Clear?” No hesitation on her part. “Crystal.” He hangs up and bangs his fist against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they step off the elevator Jon can see Peaches already at work over the boy. Seth steps up, “Peaches talk to me.” The older doctor sighs, hangs his head. “Sorry my boy there is nothing I can do. He took a standard .22 caliber to the head. Death was instantaneous.” Then he adds, almost as an afterthought. “No fuss no mess.” Jon numbly drops down, Darby rounds the dock, “NO.” Archer is there, Jon is aware this is his crew’s first loss. Dropping his head onto Jack’s he mumbles, “what the fuck do I tell your old man kid?” Darby is suddenly next to them snarling, “you sonofabitch, you lying sonofabitch. You said you wouldn’t leave- if I cared, you wouldn’t leave.” Snapping out to cuff Darby's neck, over Jack’s body Jon snarled. “Stop Darby. We can’t do this here and now. Jack’s killer is roaming the halls You understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darby’s upper lip peels back,”Minus one, fucked one in the manager's office.” Archer is pacing and now asking, “do we even know the size of the crew we are hunting.” Oddly it Peaches that speaks up, “If I know Porter, he  is going to have a three to four man crew. He likes the smaller numbers.” Seth is moving to lay a hand on his shoulder, “so coupled with the smaller fish Shane has in The Royale that might be willing to seek a larger paycheck.” There is movement behind Archer that has everyone turning, “Greetings Mr. Rollins.” Seth steps forward and Jon wants to growl at his stupidity. “You have me at disadvantage sir, you are?” The man nods and smiles and Jon wants to go for his 9 mm but he knows his brothers games well enough. “ Shelton Benjamin, member of The Hurt Business.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth he can see is plotting and scanning the surrounding area, “are you the sacrificial lamb?” At this Shelton Benjamin smiles sadly and shrugs, “so it would seem.” Jon stands up and snaps, “I don’t buy it, not for one fucking minute.” Aiming his 9 mm at the man, Seth quickly puts a hand over his gun and snaps, “don’t be hasty brother. There is a game here. He is a game piece.” Shelton Benjamin only smiles and raises his right arm, pulling back his sleeve, to look at his watch. Jon snaps, “are we keeping you from your next appointment motherfucker?” Shelton’s eyes skate upward then he smiles, “not at all gentleman. Everything is going according to plan. Mr. Rollins, my boss is most disappointed in you.” Seth just bows his head slightly, “my apologies. I have been distracted as of late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelton nods as if he understood this, “yes, trying to beg for forgiveness from a man that would be more than happy to kill rather than look at you, tedious work indeed.” Seth cast him a look then sighed. “A burden to bare to be sure Mr. Benjamin.” Jon moves to walk around Jack’s body, he won’t dishonor the kid by shooting over him. “Can we move on. Talking about me like I am not here is fucking boring.” The other man is smiling, “I see your lack of intelligence was misleading Mr, do you prefer Ambrose or Moxley?” Jon cracks his neck to the either side of his shoulders, “doesn’t matter to a dead man.” Shelton blinks the laughs at them, “excellent point. Shall we get on with the game then Mr. Rollins?” Seth steps up beside him, “there is no game Mr. Benjamin. You lose.” At Seth’s words Jon squeezes the trigger of his 9 mm and doesn’t even pay attention to his aim. Cause in the end, just like countless of shots before this one it lands squarely in between Shelton Benjamin's eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rounding to Jack’s body he is asking Peaches, “You got somewhere safe to keep him until I can notify his old man. Then we will see.” Then there is a bellow from Archer, turning to see another larger man ramming the big man. Seth moves and Jon sticks out a hand, “don’t get in Archer way. I recruited him for a reason Seth.” Murphy shifts up next to them and whispers softly, “That’s Bobby Lashley. I do hope your man is.” At this Archer covers Lashley’s mouth with a hand, the other is at the back of his neck and he is running him backwards until he smashes back against the brick wall. Once at the brick wall Archer proceeds to smash the other man's head against the wall repeatedly. Seth murmurs, “no glock?” Jon smirks, “sure but he uses it as a last resort. He is more of a hands on type of guy. Enjoys the work.” At this Archer brings his knee up the Lashley’s midsection, Archer growls out, “your sonsofbitches will pay for JB. Will pay for every tear my Alpha will shed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the first time in public Archer has acknowledged Reese as his Alpha and Jon rocks back on his heels, his phone rings, digging it out and bringing it to his ear he answers it. “Ye..” Roman cuts him quickly, “You didn’t tell me Isabelle was injured?” Blinking and swinging his eyes to Seth who looks at him in question. “No clue who you are referring to uce.” Roman is snapping by bellowing at him, “Isabelle.'' There is a muffle and Jon can hear Jey in the background, “Mouse uce Mouse.” Roman pays his cousin no mind, “answer me Jon. How badly is she injured.” Eyes wide he casts Seth a look and sees the same disbelief in his doe brown eyes. “Roman now is not the time.” Roman growling at him, “don’t you fucking tell me now is not the the time.” Seth grips his arm with a wide eyed look, “where are you at uce?” Roman voice is strained and hard in a way either of them have heard in years and it brings back memories. Painful memories. “On my way to The Shift. Unless she is elsewhere?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth murmurs, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he fall in love </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jon is baffled to say the least so he doesn’t answer Seth instead tries to talk to Roman, “why don’t you come to The Royale, Seth and I are hunting. It might be connected..” Roman cuts him off with a simple question, “is whoever hurt Isabelle there?” Looking at Seth and weight the options of being honest or trying to get their older brother here with them? “Ro, it.” There is savage heat in the samoan’s voice that they haven’t heard since the night Layla died, “not until I see her with my own eyes god dammit. I won’t lose my woman again, do you understand me.” Glancing at Seth they both can tell there is no talking Roman out of this, softly he amends himself. “She is at The Shift Roman. Took a bullet to the arm by the producer of the blow. I think she might actually know who your mole is because she took that shot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a pause from his brother then Roman lets out a string of samoan words that Jon’s isn’t familiar with, “I will beat her little ass, I swear which all that is holy.” Movement to the side, moving his head he watches as Archer moves to bash Lashley head against the brick wall one and for the final time. Seth sighs and mumbles, “finally.” There is a moment of silence then a gunshot rings out and Jon freezes, looking around to take in the scene his heart threatens to explode. “</span>
  <b>NO</b>
  <span>!” Peaches is rushing to him and snapping out commands and  he falls to his knees, Roman is yelling, “Jon? What is it? What happened?” Dropping his phone, his hands reach out when Peaches snarls, “someone help put some goddamn pressure on the wound. And call me EMS.” Looking down in doe brown eyes Jon snaps, “don’t you fucking die now you fucking little shit. You hear me </span>
  <b>Seth</b>
  <span>. Don’t make me tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>you're dead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as Seth slowly reaches up around his neck and pulls on something, when his hand falls away Jon reaches up with a bloody hand and feels a chain. Pulling gently he is amazed to see a diamond ring pop free from Seth’s shirt, a ring he knows all too well. He doesn’t have to pick it up or read it to know the inscription. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart is in your hands Nea</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he howls at Peaches, “you fucking save him.” Peaches snaps back at him in a hurry. “Hands over mine asshole, </span>
  <b>pressure</b>
  <span>.” Jon does as he commands.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Time stood still as the EMS arrived and loaded Seth up, Peaches went with him. Pulling Murphy aside Jon growled. “You go with him for now, I will continue the sweep of The Royale and will keep his wife and daughter safe.” He saw the hesitation in the other man’s eyes, saw him turn to cast a look at the retreating EMS but in the end he nods. Before he parts, “the misses, be gentle with her. I have never seen two people more in love than those two, this is going.” grinding his teeth slightly he knew the other man must not know about his past with Renee. “I will keep that in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to Archer he laid a hand on his shoulder, “you good?” The big man nodded, glancing at Darby who was back at JB’s body. “Darby?” His head lowered and he snapped, “I want a fucking drink so fucking bad right now. But now I am tied to that fucking promise you made me swear to. Fucking rich boy.” Then he moves back to Jon, eyes hard, lips flat. Jon nods and notices </span>
  <span>Bianca Belair hovering in back, “Bianca, I have a task for you.” When she steps forward, her hands behind her back. “I need you to get JB’s body somewhere safe until we are done.” She nods her head and taps her earpiece, “Roman Reigns is in the lobby.” Blinking in surprise but smiling in pleasure he nods. “Show him to me and grab us some of those earpieces y'all are using.” She nods again and backs away, talking softly in her earpiece.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darby sighs then comes to him, “so if the doc is right we are down to one member of The Hurt Business.” Archer wipes at his lower lip and cracks his neck and rotates his right shoulder, “the leader, Porter?” Roman enters the dock area at this, “then let’s find him quickly cause I have other business to tend to.” Shaking his head held up hands he tried to calm his brother, “doc patched your girl up and gave her some painkillers. Z said she was out like a light uce.” Roman’s blue/grey eyes snapped to him, “and Seth?” Grinding his teeth as they started to move back into The Royale, back to the sweep. “His second will keep me updated for now. For now we keep his wife and daughter safe, weed out his crabs and take care of Porter.” Roman is nodding and Bianca is meeting them back at the elevators, in her hands are four earpieces.  He takes one, as does Roman, Darby and Arches takes the last two. Turning to look at the other two, “remember we are looking for Porter or anything to link to Shane or as a bonus anything connected to the blow producers.”   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a small voice behind them, it holds an asian accent. “Not here.” Roman is spinning around, his hands reach out to snatch her to him. “The fuck were thinking taking on Harper, I told you.” The slip of the girl pushes against his brother, “you have no </span>
  <b>RIGHT </b>
  <span>now let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>GO</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Roman seems to freeze then twists her around to cage her between the wall and his body, “I have no right? You forget, you gave me every right little girl.” She manages to bring a knee up to lay in a dick shot and Roman hisses but doesn’t let go, “you gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <b>ME </b>
  <span>up you sonofabitch. Now let me GO.” Roman is moving his body in closer and it’s then Jon sees the twins, “hey Jimmy- Jey, they always like this?” They look at each other and sigh and Jey amends, “well she ain’t trying to rip him apart yet,” Jimmy picking up for his twin, “I wish they would just fuck already..” Roman rounds on his cousin and smacks the back of his head. “Watch your mouth.” Mouse peeks around his brother's big frame with, “like I would never let him touch me again.” Smirking, deciding to play with his brother, “under perform uce?” Roman’s eyes snapped to him and Jon could see the heat in them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saw the naked emotion boiling over, nodding. “I see, Ro you need to bare it all.” Roman actually flinched but closed his eyes, the asian accent shyly asking, “what are you talking about?” Roman opening his eyes looks down at the smaller girl, “He means my dead wife Isabelle.” Jon sees her jerk back and looks up. “Dead?” Roman sighs but moves to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her lower lip. “Enough for now lil one. Not the time nor place.” She blinks but nods her acceptances, her hands flatten against Roman’s chest then her head looks around rapidly. “Where is he?” Roman stiffens and Jon can tell this is a moment that might break his brother, “Who babygirl.” He is more than willing to be than the one to demand, to end this madness. She bites her lower lip and looks at Roman who cups her cheeks to tilt head upwards. “Tells us baby, who hurt you?” Her eyes water a little and her arms wrap around Roman’s waist, it tells Jon instantly that while Mouse could fight she didn’t like to fight. “Joe, he is marketing the dirty blow and selling it. He is working with Bray, shot me when I found out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman spinning to his twin cousins who are just staring at the small girl, “Roman’s second, you sure babygirl?” Jon even found himself doubting it so when she swung her golden eyes to him he actually flinched. “I have it on my phone,” she breaks out of Roman’s arms and dusts off her arms and mocks, “should have known tho that you classy men wouldn’t trust a street rat.” She looks at Roman before she starts to turn away, “we are good to bend over in a flash but.” Roman sucks in a breath and has his hand buried in her hair, pulling her back to him. His other hand is wrapped around her throat and he is murmuring softly, “I am going to put that mouth of yours to good use brat, just you wait and see.” Jon, Jey, and Jimmy all freeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watch as Roman deeply kisses the smaller girl, she all but for one moment resists then melts into his larger frame then she seems to remember she is mad at him and pushes against him. When they break apart Roman moans softly, “Isabelle don’t, not here not now please alofa.” Jon watches in amazement as she blinks away some of her bliss, “don’t go using those sweet words on me again big man, they won’t work I told you I am done with you.” Jon sees the regret and hurt in Roman’s eyes, sees the pain and shame in the younger girl's smaller body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moves in to lay a hand in on Roman’s shoulder, “I am sorry but we have to move. Porter is still here and I want him dead. It's the only way Renee and the baby are safe.”  It makes makes the girl blink then snap, “Joe is here too, it’s why as soon as those stupid pills wore off I came over. Said something about knowing how you would divide and conquer so he could get two jobs done in one go.” Panic filled him because while he wasn't as smart as Seth or Aleister he knew what he would do in this scenario. Turning to Darby and Archer he snapped, “you two take the rest of Seth’s teams and finish sweeping the Royale and treat it like you would The Shift. Remember who owns it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to Roman he tried to slow his speeding heart, “Joe went after Reese and Renee on the penthouse floor.” Roman’s upper lip curled in disgust as they both reached for the elevator button at the same time he reached for his phone, speed dialing Hikaru. He growled when there was no answer. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Reese sat quietly on the couch staring at her brother, eyes flickering down at the nonmoving body of Roman’s second in command. “You seem disgusted little sister?” Sighing as she got up to check on Drew you also wasn’t moving on the other side of the room, yet at the cool feel of her fingers his one good eye popped open. “What are you doing here, love?” Smiling softly as she brushes his hair off his face, “I missed you, you idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles at her bashfully and then glances at Shane and muses, “mhm big brother still looks pissed that his side piece hasn’t been returned to him.” Smiling as she helped him to the couch then moved to get him a water, “she doesn’t matter anymore he has me. And I know his secret.” Drew looks at her with his one good eye, not asking instead he snaps. “Where Moxley?” Sighing helps him take a drink slowly and carefully, “at The Royale. It was a trap I think, I just don’t know if Seth was a part of it or not?” Drew tilts his head back and coughs. His eye closed and she could tell he was out again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rollins was a part of the plan up until the time of his daughter's birth. Then the little bastard started to go soft on me.” Turning to face her brother she leveled him with a blank stare, not daring to give him any information on her condition. “I placed him at The Royale, in charge of the hunt for you cause he is a clever man. He was the brains of the Shield, even when he got sidetracked with that piece of trash.” She knew she couldn’t listen to Shane’s words, couldn’t let them hold any weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane moved to make himself a drink, “I remember the destruction of the Shield Cup. The Shield, was so fucking good with Reigns and Ambrose as enforcers and Rollins as their strategist. Unstoppable. We as a family ruled.” Swallowing she stood her ground in front her brother, “then that fucking street whore came along and Ambrose took her in like a lost puppy.” Shaking her head she asked softly, “do you even know what love is Shane?” He blinks at her and then laughs, “you think Ambrose loves you? Just because he put a ring on your finger? Come on stupid, he own a territory and he came across the third heir. He may a block head but even he ain’t that stupid, I bet it wasn’t even long after that he was fucking you backback? Trying like hell to get you pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping her face neutral, her body to relax, she forced herself to sigh and comment sadly, “he is actually big on jackets.” Shane blinks at her then howls, “he is a fucking idiot. I swear.” She waits until he is done then goes to get a water herself then plops down on the couch, “not really, not if you think about it. You produced a girl first and Steph has had nothing but girls the chances of me having a boy first time.” Shane is in her face in an instant, “is fifty fify little sister and if you produce a male heir then you know what happens don’t you.”  There is a snarl on Shane’s lips, suddenly his hand is around her throat. “I will not lose everything I have because of a fucking idiot like Dean Ambrose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knocking his hand away from her throat she gasps for air but chokes back, “if you lose everything big brother it won’t because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean </span>
  </em>
  <span>it will because of </span>
  <b>
    <em>ME.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” From behind she is pleased when Drew stands and looms behind Shane with a smirk on his busted lips. Shane, she sees, has confusion in his eyes then Drew is advancing. “You forgot big brother Dean ain’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ONLY </span>
  </em>
  <span>monster slayer I have at my disposal.” Humming softly she goes to tell Drew not kill her brother outright but Shane is quicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching in horror as Shane pulls a small 32 caliber gun from his pocket and aims it at Drew she screams. Watching in slow motion as Shane pulls the trigger, as Drew’s eye wides. She doesn’t remember moving but suddenly is beside Drew as he is falling, his eye lands on her. She can see the surprise in his eyes, the regret. He wets his lips. “I was supposed to slay your monsters my love.” Crying she gathers him up in her arms, “please Drew don’t.” She is begging him not to leave her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He coughs and there is blood, “I love you Reese. My heart is yours.” Then she knows he is gone. Time stands still and her heart weeps as her mind shatters. In that moment she knew her baby was a boy, knew his name would be Andrew Dean Moxley. Laughing cause she could see the impending fight now between her and Mox, on the nickname. Andy or Drew. If she had her way it would be Drew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She don’t know how long she stay over Drew or how long she cried but suddenly Shane was pulling her up by the hair growling, “fucking Hunter always sticking his nose in where it doesn’t belong.” Snapping out in blind rage she told him, “well considering you shot his friend and just shot the father of the girl he has raised as his daughter he might be pissed at you.” She stiffs when sees his hand comes flying towards her, the stinging pain when it connects doesn’t do anything to hamper the pain from the loss of Drew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can taste the flavor of blood in her mouth, her nose burns slightly but she won’t back down from him. Staring at him she licks her lips and silently dares him to strike her again, instead he sighs and moves back to his armchair and asks. “So you know about Claire?” Smirking she narrows her eyes at her brother and nods, “ does daddy know about your daughter Shane?” That has him up and at her in a second, his hand at her throat again. “Mouthy little bitch ain’t you, I bet Ambrose loves thats.” There is a knock at the den doors and after a minute Shane lets go she slowly takes in a deep breath and swings her eyes to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane is less than pleased to see the man in the doorway. “What do you want Porter?” There is a pause then the older man sighs, “Rollins is in surgery looks like he is going to make it.” Shane is growling but he turns to look at her then snaps, “his wife and kid?” Porter blinks then looks down at Joe’s unmoving body and takes a step back, “it’s as your sister said, she bargained with him. They are safe and sound at The Royale, the two females that were guarding them are in critical condition. No update available yet on them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reese sighs in relief at the fact Renee and her daughter are safe but the fact Hikaru and Io are badly injured still concern her greatly. Then Shane breaks her heart even more, “At least Jack Perry is out of my hair permanently.” A sob breaks from her lips and she is up and her hands are up and around Shanes throat before she can even think about it. “You sonofabitch I will kill for that.” For the second time he raises his hand to slap her down but she manages to dodge him instead she raises up to bite at his hand. She can hear his howl, “you little fucking bitch. Porter get her off of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then there are hands around her waist, under her chin squeezing. Rising her eyes up to meet Shanes she silently promises that in the end she will kill him, that for Jack she will kill her brother. And as she is pulled away she amends her thoughts, her sons name will be Andrew Jack Moxley. Jon can go to hell if he doesn’t like it. Huffing out a smile she licked her lips in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon never did like hospitals. Too much death- this time proves no different. Now he is calling in old debts, making news- and trusting Reese's instincts on men that he knows nothing about. It's pure luck the chips are falling in his favor.</p><p>The same can't be said for those around him - or his wife. </p><p>Now he might have to save her from the very man he sent to save her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ask. My writing hates me. My muses hate me. Period!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kaleidoscope</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CHAPTER 14</b>
</p><p>A variegated changing pattern or scene.</p><p>A succession of changing phases of actions.</p><p>A diverse collection.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon hated hospitals in general, whether he was the patient or he was just visiting. The strain of knowing that it was Seth that was lying in a surgery room, possibly fighting for his life, drove him to an edge he didn’t think the other man could potentially push him to any longer. Add that Renee had refused to stay back at The Royale, where he left Darby and Lance to finish the sweep, added to his frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had made it to the penthouse floor, he saw that not only was Io but Hikaru was also down and bleeding. Once Seth’s extended medical staff looked them over, they discovered the bullet holes. Small .22 calibrator rounds, he guessed. Like the one that had killed Jack. Whoever pulled the trigger would have a lot to pay for; he would see to that. Renee had come out of the bathroom, hushing her whimpering baby. He had expected Reese to be with her. His eyes had swept the room for his wife, but his ex had only murmured softly to him, “she … saved my daughter Dean and me. “ He had to breathe deep after that because he knew what his wife had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he had to tell Renee about Seth, done so only by giving her the ring that Seth had tried to tear from his neck down on the loading dock. She took one look at it and slapped it out of his hand; he supposed he understood her sentiments. It had been Roman that went to her, that comforted her. Told her the words that gave her the hope that she needed; he will never forget the light in her eyes as she asked. “He’s alive? Roman, my god Ro, please tell me.” He watched as his brother held her for a small second then assured her that Seth was indeed alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clicking footsteps on the hard cold tile floor brought him out of his musings. Looking at not only Peaches but Doc Sampson, he held his breath. Moving to stand in front of Renee, who was breastfeeding her daughter, he snapped. “Talk to me, Doc.” Sampson smiled tiredly at him but moved to sit down in one of the little plastic chairs. “Hikaru is going to be fine in a few days. Io is going to need an open heart; we are waiting on a cardiologist now.  As for your brother,” here he stops and looks over to Peaches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peaches is looking down at the floor, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. Renee is demanding. “Peaches?” The older doctor sighs and runs a hand through his pure snow-white hair. “I am sorry, Renee, the bullet fragment in his heart too badly. There wasn’t anything we could do.” Jon blinks in confusion and stupidity, asked, “are you saying he is dead?” Peaches finally look at him, and Jon can see the pure pain in the other man’s eyes. “That’s what I am saying, Ambrose. As of thirty-one minutes ago, Seth Rollins expired on the operating table.” Renee screams, but Jon pays her no mind; his mind is too fucking numb to process the actual words and their meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Roman is snarling, “you motherfucker you were supposed to </span>
  <b>save</b>
  <span> him.” Peaches actually flinch, and Jon can see the older man is even crying. “I know that, Reigns. I fucking know</span>
  <b> that</b>
  <span>.” Then Mouse is beside Roman, her small hand getting tangled up in his hair as she murmurs softly, “easy baby. Not in front of his wife.” Jon knew she was right; it wasn’t the time nor the place to lose his temper. After all, it’s what Shane was after. Growling, Roman looked at him, “fine, how do you want to play this. Renee can’t go back to The Royale.”  Running a hand over his face, he wanted his wife here; the Royale was hers to command after all. “We need someone we can trust at the helm at The Royale until Reese decides what to do with it.” He muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renee is sobbing and holding her daughter closer, “and just where in the hell am I suppose to go?” Roman goes to stand in front of her,  bends to one knee. “I promised baby uce I would take care of you and the lil purinisese,” Renee looks at him, doubtful but slowly nods and reaches out to cup his cheek. “Ro, I am lost without him. He was my everything.” Jon can hear the absolute love in her voice and the undeniable pain. The burn of how she and Seth betrayed him stung in a whole new way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If they would have</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  No, he thinks even then, the sin of their betrayal would have still been too great. Thinking instead of who he had that could run The Royale, he lowered his head in his hands and thought long and hard. His mind replayed the handful of conversations he had with Reese in the few hours before after their nights of lovemaking. And knew the answer; it was a man Reese trusted. Who was, by her account, good at knowing the work and being a team player. His old running crew had all but gone their separate ways lately, and according to Reese, he was looking for work? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping outside, he reached for his phone and speed-dialed his second. “Aleister, I am guessing you heard of our casualties tonight?” The other man offers a soft, “I have heard Jon.” It’s then he hears Zelina in the background sobbing, he thinks he hears her sob out Jack’s name, but he can’t be sure. “Seth is also gone.” His voice is tight and controlled. However, Aleister knows him all too well and says, “who are we moving into The Royale then?” A man walks by him, smoking a cigarette, and Jon inhales the smoke. “Look for Sammy and ask him about a man named Santana. From what Reese said about the man, you might not get a warm welcome, so be prepared to see if Sammy can help you with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning back against the wall, he takes a deep breath and asks, “Aleister, do you still have connections in the Capitol?” He can almost picture the surprise on the other man’s face at this question. Curiosity is not one of Aleister’s stronger suits, after all. Watching some people come and go, Jon is careful at what he reveals. “I need a man found, a street dog. Think you can do it?” There is a moment as Aleister mules it over and asks, “with my connections, it’s pushing it but give me the name, and I will see what I can come up with.” Taking a deep breath, he lets it out in a big whoosh of air, “Sami Callihan.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Santana wasn’t one for running in large crews; since Friedman had weaseled his way into the Inner Circle and had stripped it from Jericho, he moved onto bigger and better things. Ortiz had voted to stay, and with his family depending on him, he could understand the burden. He could respect the struggle. He never envisioned himself following in his father’s footsteps and working the docks. Still, he had to admit it was semi-satisfying work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having a nine to five was more challenging than running in a damn crew, that was for sure. What he missed the most was thinking outside the box. The engaging way he had to put his brain to work. He loved a challenge, loved to tease it apart, and then perform a solution and work it into place. It’s how he had become friends with Reese Parker. Slipping out of a bar called The Silver Ace, he finished having a beer with Ortiz. He jammed his hands in his pockets. When a shadow emerges out of the darkness, smirking softly, he nods in hello, “Sammy G, what are you doing out so late without your boi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew Marko was protective of his boi and wouldn’t hesitate to commit murder if need. “I am playing messager boy tonight, at least I think I am.” Blinking back the surprise, he knew for a fact that either Marko or Sammy ran with a crew. “Oh, yea? Who for?” Sammy blushes and comes to stand next to him, and Santana sees he is playing with his phone in his hands. “Reese, I guess.” Now that makes better sense to him, Reese wasn’t crew, but she was a voice in the Waterfront district. “So lay on me, I have a warm bed calling my name and a five am alarm.” Sammy snorts and shakes his head, “don’t think you’re going to be making the am wake-up call, San, not if my guess is right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking in open curiosity, he wonders what he had missed when he was tied up with the bullshit from the Inner Circle? “Reese tagged herself a Dom San. And not just any Dom.” Of course, Santana had heard the faint stories of Reese’s time with Karrion Kross and knew since then the woman didn’t tangle with men. Dominants or otherwise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “So who is it? Someone big enough to make you blush honey boi?” Knowing the nickname would make the submissive smile and relax, Santana nodded when Sammy did just as was expected. “You heard of Jon Moxley?” Freezing and jerking his hands out of his pockets, he snapped, “no shit? Sweet Reese is fucking the main boss man in WaterFront?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sammy just nods and leans in and whispers to him, “I got a call from Aleister Black tonight, San, who is Moxley’s second. They want to meet with you tonight at The Royale.”  Sammy straightens up, then sticks his phone back into his pocket and clasps his hands together, “you’ll make sure to tell Mox I did good, yes?” There were Sammy’s submissive tendencies again, shining bright and true. Needing the praise most babygirls, or in his case, babyboys need. Reaching up to cup his cheek gently, “I tell him, babyboy, now get home to Marko before he comes hunting.” Sammy beams and him, and as he slips by him, he gives him a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing up in the direction of The Royale, he hummed softly as Ortiz busted out of doors behind him. “Thought you were gone, chico.” Smiling as he looked at his childhood friend and shrugged. The thought of how his father was going to be pissed at him if he started to run with a crew again. He would have to listen through hell, but the thought of Reese with a man like Jon Moxley. “Damn it.” He started to make his way toward The Royale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready or now motherfucker let’s see what you got for me.” He could hear Ortiz yell his name as he walked away. Again.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon wasn't sure what to expect from Santana, but once he saw the well build Latino, he started to feel a little better. Now, if he just had the intelligence to do the task at hand? Watching as he sized him, Jon let the other do as he pleased for the moment, “So you belong to lil Reese?” The was a questioning tone about him that had Jon pausing. “And if I do?” Moving around Seth’s chair, not daring to sit in it- not disrespecting the man’s memory. Little brother or not. Santana seemed to pick up on his movements; his eyes followed his hand when Jon reached out to touch the back of the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rumor is spreading; there is a turf war coming. My old crew, pussies that they are running for the Islands, they think the Elite is a safe base.” At that, he looks out through the bay windows. Jon smirks, “does the thought of war scare you, Santana?” The younger man shrugs then move to comes to stand with him at the window, “I was thirteen when the Elite came and took the Fish Market from LAX, my pops sided with LAX. I didn’t know any better, and I wanted to be different, so I started to run with the IC at fourteen. Me and Ortiz and had our pick of women and any type of drug we wanted. By sixteen, I had capped enough, fucked enough, and done enough drugs that I was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment, Jon knew there must be more. “Then, when I hit twenty-one, I met this little kid. She looked like someone just beat the hell out of her.” Jon snapped his head to face the other man, but he was staring out over the docks. Almost lost in his own memory. “The Elite was merging with the Bullet Club, or select members were banding together because of Omega. And some random members were trying to rape some kids. Reese stood up and told them. ‘Not while I am around.’ Then grabbed a lead pipe and did the best she could.” Jon fisted his hands and snarled out, “how old was she?”  He watched as Santana gave it some thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fourteen or maybe a year younger. No older than fifteen, I would bet my balls on it.” Santana turned to him and put his shoulder on the window and laughed, “as I took her to Torres, she mumbled she didn’t see the point moving and shaking women for any sort of powder. If they could just be raped for it later on.” Jon blinks; not many give the working women such thoughts or care. “I heard her words, but they didn’t register with me until a year later when I fell in love with a bunny.” Stiffening, he feels a cold chill running down his spine. His hands are calm, and he doesn’t know if he wants to hear the rest of the story. “Penelope Ford, my god, she was a goddess. Long blonde hair, soft baby blue eyes. A body that rocked my world. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled leaned against the window himself. He knew the story didn’t have a happy ending. Most of the time, street bunnies didn’t have happy endings. After five minutes passed, he asked softly, “What happened to your Penelope?” Santana sighs, “I married her, of course. Then the Elite struck, and Omega shot her dead not enough five minutes after we vowed before God,  our family and friends to love each until death do us part.” Jon swallowed hard and closed his eyes. His hand came up to twist his own wedding ring. “Reese sat with me during my mourning, helped me plan the funeral. A few years later, I nearly lost it when I heard about what Kross did to her.” Jon opened his eyes and looked at the other man in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is my little sister as far as I am concern, Moxley. If you’re just getting your rocks off.” Jon smirked and moved to the silver tray off to the side, pouring himself a whiskey. “Reese is my Penelope Santana. We were married days ago. Since you’re her family, I will let you in on a secret. She also carries my heir.” Santana is beside him in an instant, “do you fucking know who she is? From all that is Holy,” Jon’s eyes widened, then he grins as he knocks back the whiskey he poured. “I do. I know better than anyone who and what she is, Santana. I use to be collared by her old man, you see.” There is a knock at the door, and when he gives the command to come in, he nods when Roman steps in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had another name, Santana. But I am sure you heard of the Hounds?” Santana blinks wildly at him, then runs through his hair. Jon can now understand why Reese said this man could be trusted. But Jon wanted to see if he could actually run The Royale. “You mean the old man's Shield? Sure everyone’s heard of them.” Jon nods and pours another whiskey and slides it to the other man, “Name them and what they did.” Santana takes the whiskey and drowns it in one swallow. “Rollins is basically the brains. Reigns the muscle, Ambrose..” Jon cocks his head… waiting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Some would say the loose canon.” Jon is intrigued. “You disagreed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Santana nods and pours himself another whiskey. “Ambrose, if rumors are to be believed, is a lot like me. A .. shadow. A street shadow. The cleanup guy, if you like. But I don’t believe for one minute he couldn’t match Reigns in a power-play if it came down to it. Or match Rollins in a game.” At this, Jon knew without a doubt he had what it took to run The Royale.  Roman is snickering as he moves closer to them. Santana glances at him then back at Jon. Jon, in return, smiles and waves a hand between them. “Santana met Roman Reigns. Formerly of the Shield.” Santana stiffens for the briefs of moments then looks at him. “And you are?” Smiling devilishly, “Consider me the cleanup guy, if you like.” Santana sucks in a breath, “Ambrose? Does Reese know who you are?” Nodding as he watches as Santana pours one more whiskey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He muttered, “I am fucking too sober for this shit.” Jon supposes he could understand his plight. “I need a man to run The Royale Santana. Reese has faith in your skills.” The Latino snarls and snaps, “where the fuck is she? I heard about the TLC burning down.” Jon’s reached out to grab his wrist and pulled him in close, “Santana, listen, I am tight on time. Her brother has her. Do you understand me, and the motherfucker still might have moles in The Royale. I need you to flush the sonsofbitches out and eliminate them quietly and quickly. Shane has already cost me greatly tonight.” Their eyes meet, and it takes a moment, but he sees the understanding dawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have your permission to bring a few trusted men in?” Jon blinks and gives it some thought. He hadn’t anticipated that question. He knew without question there were a few of Seth’s people he trusted.  “Keep it to a select handful, and try to use the people already in place. I don’t want to look suspicious by moving people, plus there are people here I trust already.” Before he is done speaking and Santana is pulling out his phone, “those people have already done a mild sweep of the floors?” Jon is grinning as he moves to exit the room, “The penthouse with the top two floors has been cleared. The basement and kitchen and loading dock as well. I personally swept the loading dock and penthouse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he reaches the door, he turns and watches Santana, who doesn't touch Seth’s chair. “Ortiz, my brotha, it’s time for you to leave MJF’s sorry ass behind.” A pause, then the Latino growls, “Brotha, the IC is over and done with. I know it, and so do you, has been since he ran Jericho out. Now get your sorry ass to The Royale. We got work to do. And bring Wardlow if he is ready.” As he goes to close the door, Santana snaps, “good thing I am not paying you to think asshole.” But there is laughter in his voice. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reese stares at Drew’s cooling body. Shane had thrown his body into the room with her for added effect. The flies were starting to buzz around his face. She tried her best to keep them away but. He had also thrown the other Samoan’s body into the room with her, but she could care less about him, “I am sorry, Drew, I couldn’t save you. Not even once.” She knew, deep down, he didn’t blame her, and when she got out of here, she was going to talk to Stephaine about Claire. She should know about her father in name if nothing else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door creaks open, and a man pops in. His head hair is shaved on one side, and his eyes dart from left to right. His eye color is dark, and Reese thinks he might be either high or insane because his eyes are clouded. “So, you’re Mox’s little piece?” Her gut instinct told her NOT to trust this guy. He was at least as dangerous as her brother. “Depends on who’s asking?” He snickers at her and pushes the rest of his body into the room, and takes a look at the bodies, “interesting company you are keeping.” Shrugging, she decides to play it cool, “at least they don’t say anything I don’t wanna hear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bellows a burst of laughter and sticks his hands in his pockets, “keep that up, and I might keep you for myself and tell Mox to fuck off. Old score or not, sass and fresh pussy is always good.” Blanching and feeling the blood drain from her face, she shifted and decided he was just insane. “I prefer my men sane, thank you.” At that comment, the mysterious unknown man crackles once again and turns towards the door, “did you hear that, Dave? Jake? She said, thank you.” He turns to face her again and asks, “Hell woman do you thank Mox after he fucks you too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking in mild surprise, he would even ask such a personal question, yet the only thing that comes out of her mouth is, “is it bad to have manners? My name is Reese, by the way.” The insane man just snorts at her, “I fucking know your name, princess.” Then he is advancing on her. She back peddles and trips over Drew’s dead body. She opens her mouth to scream when another voice speaks up. “Don’t you fucking DARE Callihan.” Reese is bolting to the door in a flash, her arms wide open. “Jon!”  Then he is wrapping his arms around her and kissing her senseless. Callihan moves to the bodies, checking their pockets. When he moves to Drew, she tears herself out of Jon’s arms and throws herself at him. “Don’t you fucking touch him.” Jon is there, behind her in an instant. “Ree, baby, calm down. It’s just a habit. Sami didn’t mean anything by it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whips around to face him, “NOT to Drew! I won’t ALLOW it!” The man Jon referred to as Callihan snorts, “tell me who is she fucking again?” She spins to ready to claw him when Jon snarls, “enough! He was her childhood knight Callihan, simple as that. Even you can respect that.” She sees a light flicker in the other man’s eye, and he looks at her for a moment. “Saved you from daddy’s monsters, did he?” At those words, she felt her body shake, but she snarled, “fuck you.” Kneeling down, she swatted away the flies and placed a kiss on Drew’s lips. “I am sorry, my slayer. I am a horrible princess.” Jon is there again behind her, his hands around her waist. “Baby, where did Shane go?” Turning to face her husband as she was drying her tears, “You didn’t kill him yet?” Callihan howled at this. “Mox killing Shane McMahon, this I gotcha see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping at her husband, “I don’t like him.” Jon’s beautiful blue eyes narrow as he focused on her. “Not many do, baby, Sami is, shall we say a required taste.” She rolled her eyes and leaned into him and placed a kiss on his neck, and whispered, “is it true about Jack?” She felt his breathing hitch, and when she looked, his eyes were closed. “Jon?” She actually could hear his teeth grinding, and it told her the sad truth. “He is gone, Reese. Io is iffy and.” Sucking in a breath, she didn’t know what else could shake him like this? A sound behind them, looking as she saw Roman. Blinking, she focused back on Jon, “Baby, what happened?” She saw Roman stiffen out of the corner of her eye, heard Callihan snicker. Jon lowered his head. “Seth is gone, Reese. Whoever is using the .22 caliber.” She sucked in a breath and cupped his cheeks. “Shane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon looked at her hard, “Your brother is personally getting his hands dirty?” She nods slowly, swallowing dryly. She looked at Drew for a moment. “I saw him kill Drew personally. Porter killed Joe.” Roman, at this, moved in closer and asked softer, “you witnessed this babygirl?” Nodding as she snuggled into Jon’s arms as he tightened them around her, she wrapped her own around him. “I made a deal with Joe at The Royale. If he left Renee and the baby alone, I would go with him peacefully. Without a fuss. No tricks. He had already shot Io and Hikaru.” Jon sucked in a breath at her words, and she knew he didn’t like it, knew he might punish her for it, so what he said next didn’t surprise her. “I am going to beat your ass for that, Reese. I told you to stay fucking put UNTIL I came to you. Not only did you risk yourself but our baby sweetheart. If Shane had figured out you were pregnant, you would be dead right now.” She could only nod in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman sighs and puts a hand on Jon’s shoulder and mutters, “it can’t be helped now, Uce. So what's our next move?” She meets his baby blue eyes and sighs. She knows what’s next- so does he. “We need to find what the baby is first, Jon.” Jon sighs at her words, leans his forehead against hers for a moment, then moves away. He looks back to Callihan. “Is Baker still around.” At that, Callihan jerks back as if Jon had slapped him and mumbles, “that bitch is always around.” Jon stands and pops his neck, “find her and see if she is willing to do a noninvasive prenatal test for us.” After a moment, he looks down at his hands and back at her, “money or a solid ain’t a problem.” Callihan freezes and walks up to her husband and looks him straight in the eyes, and asks, “you sure want to do that? Owing a solid like that? Not like the Mox I know!” Jon just stares at him and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reese watches as Callihan slips by Jon and out of the room, “Jon, I have a feeling.” Stopping and putting a hand on her stomach, blinking when Jon comes to add his own hand over hers. “A feeling of what baby?” Smiling, she lightly kisses his lips, “it is a boy. And his name will be Andrew Jack.” Jon blinks at her then smiles, “AJ, huh?” Laughing when she realizes the nickname. But Jon whispers softly, “Andrew Jack Tyler.” Cocking her to look at him, she wonders, “Tyler?” He wraps her up in his arms and buries his face in her hair, “Seth Tyler Rollins.” She gasps then nods. “Andrew Jack-Tyler, it is.” She feels his tears through her hair.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Britt Baker was not a NORMAL doctor. Reese didn’t know WHAT she was. She wondered if she related to Callihan? Because she appeared to be just as insane. Good by the sound things but insane nonetheless. The test was more less painless but the results would take twenty-four hours. It takes everything she has to walk out of the office. Jon is right beside her. A hand at the small of her back pushing her forward. Once inside the SUV, in which Roman is driving, she turns to Jon and asks. “Who is at The Royale? What happened to Renee and the baby?” Jon, she sees, sags in the front seat and raises a hand to wipe at his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman rumbles at her softly, “Renee and the baby are at The Shift babygirl until I leave. I promised baby Uce I would watch over them. And the baby is my goddaughter, so she is as good as mine now that baby Uce is gone.” Reese sees Jon stiffen. Reaching in between the seats to pet his arm, she lowers her head to let her tears fall. Jon’s next words have her snapping her head up in surprise however, “I put Santana in charge of The Royale. At least until we can clear it and things settle down. I like how he thinks. If I remove him from The Royale, then I will no doubt make him a lieutenant.” Smiling, sadly shifted back into the seat and thought of Jack and Drew. Bringing her hands to her stomach, she brought her legs up and silently cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before soft, gentle hands were pulling her out of the car and against them. Sleepy, she looked up and whispered, “Jon?” His baby blue eyes peered down at her, his mouth opened then his phone was ringing. “Fuck.” Sighing as she slipped from his arms, she leaned against him as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and snapped, “What?” She could hear Aleister’s voice, somber and tired. “Io’s surgery wasn’t successful.” Sobbing loudly as she clung to his chest, she was tired of losing their friends. Jon’s voice, however, is steel, “Aleister, you and Z keep an eye Darby. Don’t let the kid fall tonight.” Snapping her head up, she snarks, “No, bring him to me.” Jon looks down at her and snaps. “Baby, no, you have been through enough tonight. Let me take care of you.” Shaking her head, she pushed at him and snapped at Aleister again, “bring me Darby Aleister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a moment then Jon lowering his head against hers. Aleister must take the silence as approval. “As you wish, My Lady.” Jon hangs up on his second and picks her up again. Snuggling into him, she just closes her eyes and lets him carry her upstairs. She makes no fuss as he strips her then washes her gently. She softly runs her fingers through his hobo hair as he pats her dry; she (on rubbery legs) walks into the bedroom and digs out a pair of cotton panties and nabs one of Jon’s shirts. She is basking in his smell on the shirt when Jon slips from the room then slips back in, “Darby is here.” Moving to exit the room, she barrels into the other man. His arms come around her in an instant. “Stupid rich boy.” His voice is broken and filled with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reese can only nod, mumbling. “Fucking stupid rich boy.” Darby let’s out a strangled cry that turned into a bark of a laugh. Looking up, she lets her tears fall, “I am pregnant, Darby. We are waiting on a test to find out if it’s a boy or a girl, but I think it’s a boy, and if so.” Here Darby cocks his head to look down at her, “his name will be Andrew Jack Tyler Moxley.” His eyes water up, and a smirk kicks up his lips as his hands tangle themselves in her hair. “Lil Jack..” Smiling as she laughs, “only to you.” He only hums and brings her closer to him for a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what do you guys think? Worth going on? I mean, you guys want to meet Reese? Right! I will let you know she ain't your typical subby. Jon gave a big hint already to her... if you were looking. Let me know if you found it???? I think I will hide different things in the chapters to see if you guys find them or not... could be fun? Whatya say?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>